Mated
by ForeverThroughTheDark
Summary: An innocent trek in the woods with Stiles resulted in painful animal bites for Scott, and his sister Kimberly. What happens when suddenly, weird things start occurring to the siblings? Who is Derek Hale? Derek Hale & OC. First in the Âme Sœur Arc.
1. Wolf Moon Part One

The night before school was a night that everyone dreaded, as it signalled you had to go back to being controlled every minute for half your day. It was that night now, and I was walking to my brothers' room to see what he was up too.  
"If you're going to have your shirt off when I walk in the room can you at least put a sign up so I know not to walk in?" I asked him cheekily, startling the concentrated work he was putting into the lacrosse stick. He rolled his eyes and retaliated, throwing a pen at me before walking into the bathroom and brushing his teeth.  
"You're serious about this lacrosse thing aren't you?" I asked him, knowing he was getting ready to go to sleep. He gave no reply, but turned the tap off, only for the two of us to stare towards the window, hearing a noise from outside. The two of us walked downstairs, Scott grabbing a baseball bat along the way, and prepared to see what was out there. What I saw, I didn't expect, but I should of.

Stiles, Scott and I's best friend, fell from attempting to climb up onto the roof and into the windows of our rooms. From the shock, all three of us screamed, before I started laughing at how weird this situation was.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott obviously didn't see the funny side of things. Stiles just 'hung about', pun intended.  
"You weren't answering your phone" He stared at Scott, confused. "Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked us.  
"What if you were some crazy rapist who wanted to kill Scott and take me?" I answered his question with a question.  
"I thought you were a predator" Scott cleared up when Stiles looked at me like I was an idiot.  
"A predator… What- look, I know it's late, but you go to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called and they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police.  
"For what?" Scott and I asked at the same time.  
"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods" Stiles told us, looking quite excited about the whole thing. Scott's eyes narrowed in confusion while I screwed up my face. Deaths were not something that I dealt with well, even if I didn't know the person.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. He had a point, finding a dead body here was like finding an alien on Mars. Nothing ever happened in the town of Beacon Hills. During this time, Stiles had found a way to untangle himself from the vines he was caught in, and he was now safely back on the ground.  
"No, a body of water" Stiles answered him sarcastically before continuing. "Yes, dumb ass. A dead body"  
"You mean like murdered" Scott continued on his rant.  
"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's" Stiles told us, using hand gestures to prove his point.  
"Hold on if they found the body then what the hell are they looking for?" I asked Stiles, asking one of the only logical questions for the night.  
"That the best part. They only found half" Instantly, both my eyes and Scott's lit up, knowing that we were about to do something that wasn't boring, and wasn't normal. "We're going" Stiles told us, before ushering us into his jeep.

Scott was a little bit wary of heading into the forest at this time of night for a number of reasons. To be completely honest, I was too, but since my best friends were two guys, it wasn't like I could back out of anything without looking like a complete chicken. The three of us got out of the car, Stiles handling the flashlight.  
"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked a twinge of nervousness mixed in his voice. I couldn't stop myself from nodding along to his words, completely agreeing.  
"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing happens in this town." Scott told him before walking through the closed off gates that the car couldn't get through.  
"Agreeing with Scott here Stiles" I told him as I followed him, but not before checking to make sure Scott was alright. Scott was a severe asthmatic. I seemed to be the lucky one, though I was allergic to peanuts.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practise tomorrow" Scott defended himself.  
"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort" Stiles teased. Scott looked at him, indignant.  
"No, because I'm playing this year; in fact, I'm making first line" Scott told us. I burst into laughter before remembering that there were cops around and covering my mouth with my hand.  
"That the right frame of mind brother, everyone should have a dream; even if it is the most unrealistic one I have ever heard" I told him through my fit of giggles, causing him to smirk at me.  
"I remember someone wanting to have a wolf as an animal when they were younger" He told me, causing me to blush, before Stiles interrupted us.  
"Look, I'd hate to interrupt your sibling banter, but we are looking for a dead body" Stiles pointed out, waving the flash light around. Scott and I nodded, continuing to walk after him as he led the way through the forest.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked as we were walking through a few bushes. Stiles looked up, a confused look on his face.  
"Huh, I didn't even think about that" Stiles said, looking around.  
"Did you think about the person that killed the body? What If he is still out here?" I asked Stiles.  
"Also something I didn't think about" Stiles told us, right as I cast an exasperated look at Scott, who chuckled at me.  
"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail" Scott told him sarcastically, making me chuckle to myself.  
"I know" Stiles answered his sarcasm, before taking off in another direction. I waited and walked with Scott, knowing his asthma would be slowing him down.  
"Maybe, the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight huh?" Scott asked as we came over a particularly big hill. We instantly hit the deck when we saw straight ahead though.

We looked at the cops for a few moments, wondering how we were going to get out without getting caught, when Stiles called us both up.  
"Come on" he whisper-yelled, getting up and taking off without any warning.  
"Stiles" Scott yelled, annoyed. I had already stood up, but I was waiting for Scott. The thing about us two as twins was, if one of us got into trouble, the other usually went down with them. I was not leaving Scott alone. Scott shook his asthma pump and inhaled it, before jumping up and running, me catching up to him as we both called for Stiles.  
"Wait up, Stiles, Stiles!"  
"If you don't stop I'm going to kick your ass when I catch you" I threatened, before hearing a dog bark.

"Scott" I hissed, grabbing him and pulling him behind a tree, much to his shock, as he didn't expect it.  
"Stay right there!" The two of us heard a cop yell. Scott banged his head on the trunk of the tree, while I bawled up my fist in annoyance. Stiles had been caught.  
"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me" I heard the voice of Stiles' dad.  
"Dad, how you doing?" Stiles asked. He was going to be in for a deep talking too, and he knew it.  
"So do you uh, listen into all my phone calls?" His dad asked. Scott and I peered around the corner, being careful not to be seen.  
"No, not the boring ones" Stiles replied. I almost laughed at his answer, but quickly shut up, knowing it would give Scott and I away to the cops.  
"Now where are your usual partners in crime?" Mr Stilinski asked, guessing we might have been here. I looked at Scott, but he was still looking towards Stiles.  
"Who Scott and Kimberly?" Stiles asked his dad, feigning confusion. "Scott and Kim are at home. Scott said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. You know Kim; she doesn't do much without him so it's just me in the woods, alone"

Stiles had always been a terrible liar, but this was the worst lie ever. It was clear that his dad didn't believe him either.  
"Scott, Kim? You out there? Scott, Kimberly" his dad called as he flashed the torch light towards the tree where the two of us where hiding, causing us to jump back behind the safety of the tree. Luckily, he didn't notice us.  
"Well young man" Stiles' dad started, as we turned back around to look. "I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" He told him. Stiles groaned outwardly, while Scott and I looked at each other with a smirk on our face at the fact that he had been caught, not us. But now, Scott and I had no ride home, and no way to get out of the forest without stumbling over a few things.

"This way" I mumbled to Scott after we deemed it safe to move. Scott moved behind me, gripping his asthma pump tightly in his hands. I kept walking in front of him, keeping an eye out for anything that would lead us to the edge of the forest. I jumped suddenly, when I heard a wolf howl, and turned to Scott for reassurance, but he was glancing around worriedly as animals of all different kinds started to retreat away from the forest. It stopped for a moment, and Scott and I looked at each other, relieved. It only lasted a moment, as a herd of deer came charging at us, knocking us to the ground. I saw Scott's asthma inhaler go flying, but I was too busy trying not to be trampled by deer hooves to care.  
Finally the stampede stopped, and my instant reaction was to find Scott and make sure he was alright. He was already up, searching for his asthma inhaler.

"Something isn't right here" I mumbled to him. He nodded, but didn't say anything, clearly needing his inhaler. I began searching for it too, only to stop when I found something that defiantly wasn't his inhaler. I had seen the body of the dead girl. I let out an ear piercing screech, causing Scott to come over, which wasn't the best idea. He fell back in shock tumbling down a hill, and I, after trying to catch him, fell down the hill after him. I lay dazed on the ground for a few seconds, only to get up when I heard growling. For a millisecond, I locked eyes with a wolf like creature that had bright, glowing, red eyes. I scrambled back, but I wasn't fast enough, and it pounced on me, biting me on my thigh. I screamed loudly, and I must have startled Scott into action, because second later the wolf was off me and onto him. Somehow, Scott pushed it off and got up, me following close behind him. The two of us sprinted out of the woods as fast as we could, reaching the road fairly quickly. We weren't out of danger yet though, as a car screeched around the bend, barely missing us.

I turned to Scott, before looking down at my bloodied leg. He lifted up his shirt to show me a matching bite. We both looked at each other, till in shock and too scared to say anything, before we decided to walk home in the rain. In his case, he walked, in my case, I limped due to the fact I was in immense pain because of my leg.

The next morning, Scott and I rode to school. As soon as we got home the night before, we cleaned and bandaged up the bites, before heading off to bed. Mum didn't know anything; she didn't even know that we had left the house as she was asleep when we left, and after we came back. The first thing Scott and I did was secure our bikes to the bike rack, but then Jackson Whittemore, the captain of the Lacrosse team, pulled up beside us and stepped out of his car.  
"Dude, watch the paint job" He told Scott, as my brother had chosen to put his bike right next to the car.  
"Piss off Jackson" I growled. Him and I, have a mutual hate for the other. I hated how shallow he was, how he didn't care for anyone but himself. He glared at me, but as he opened his mouth, someone called out to him.  
"Yo Jackson, let's go bro" he yelled, successfully ending our fight before it could get started. Jackson glared again, but walked off.

"You really shouldn't provoke him" Scott told me as we walked around the school yard. I rolled my eyes at my older brother.  
"He provoked me" I told Scott. He shrugged his shoulders then laughed, causing me to follow suit. Then we bumped, quite literally, into Stiles.  
"Ouch!" I yelped loudly as he bumped straight into my sore leg. Scott instantly came over and out his hand over my mouth before I could yell something that all Grandmothers would faint at if they heard it.  
"Okay, let's see these things then" Stiles said, obviously interested. I couldn't exactly show him mine, as it was high up on my leg and I was wearing pants, but Scott lifted up his top and showed off his gauge.  
"Wow" Stiles, said, then went to touch it, but I batted his hands away.  
"You just bumped into me on my bite, made me scream a string up curse words, and now you want to touch Scott's bite?" I asked him, my eyebrows rising.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott told Stiles, interrupting us quickly.  
"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned us.  
"Yeah" I told him, beginning to walk forward with Scott and Stiles, towards the school.  
"No, not a chance" Stiles told us, making us extremely confused.  
"Well I heard a wolf howling" I told Stiles  
"So did I" Scott agreed with me. We were not making this up, that was something we were firm on.  
"No you didn't" Stiles told us, confusing us further.  
"We didn't?" I asked, confused.  
"What do you mean, no I didn't? I know what I heard" Scott told Stiles firmly.  
"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay, not in like, 60 years" Stiles told us. My eyes widened and I turned to Scott, who looked just as surprised.

"Really?" Scott asked. The two of us were convinced that it was a wolf.  
"Yes really, there are no wolves in California" Stiles told us again. I shut my eyes, feeling extremely confused about everything that had transpired the previous night.  
"Alright Stiles, well if you don't believe my brother and I about the wolf, then there is no way in hell that you're going to believe me when I say that I found the body… and screamed like a girl" I told him, making Scott chuckle, as he knew what I meant.  
"Are you kidding me?" Stiles got all excited, jumping up and down manically.  
"I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month" I joked, looking at the two of them with a small smile on my face.  
"Yeah, well I'm going to have ringing ears for a month" Scott countered me. I just laughed. Stiles still looked as though he was in complete awe.  
"That is fricken awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since" Stiles froze, and started looking at someone that wasn't Scott or I. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look like you're going to ignore me" Stiles said as she walked past.

Suddenly, she turned around, and Stiles must have thought she was going to talk to him, but instead she turned to me.  
"Hey Kimmy, I hope you had a good holiday" She said. I smiled at the shocked look on the boys faces.  
"I did, thanks Lyds" I smiled, hugging her, before watching her walk into class.  
"How the hell did you get Lydia Martin to talk to you?" Stiles asked me, looking at me as though I was God. Scott just looked confused.  
"Oh my God, she's not an alien. Talk to her!" I told him, but he ignored me and turned to Scott.  
"You're the cause of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. Scott laughed and walked into school, Stiles and I following behind, right as the bell rang. And I'm not sure, it might have been just me, but I'm convinced, that the bell was louder than it had ever been before.

Scott, Stiles and I all headed into class, taking the seats at the back. Scott and I were sitting together and Stiles was one row behind us. The class drew silent as the teacher began to talk.  
"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure that your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody" I felt my eyes widening, and I turned to Stiles, who shrugged his shoulders. He obviously hadn't heard anything from his dad. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester."  
I groaned inwardly and gave Scott a look. Before he could reply, I heard a phone ring, but seeing no phone going off in the room, I looked at Scott, confused. Scott nodded slightly at me, showing that he heard it too, and that I wasn't just making up. But then we turned to the window.

There was a girl out there, sitting on the bench, with her phone on her shoulder as she searched through her bag. Whoever this girl was, she was pretty.  
"Mum, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it" She said, pausing as she waited for a reply. "Everything except a pen, oh my God I didn't actually forget a pen" She groaned, before seeing someone coming for her. "Okay, okay, I got to go. Love ya" She said, before hanging up and looking at the principal.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" He asked her.  
"No, but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual for my family." She told him, walking into the school.  
"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while" He said.

I could hear their footsteps as they trudged through the hall, heading straight for our classroom, and then I heard the door open.  
"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel comfortable" The Principal told the class. She smiled awkwardly and headed to her seat, which happened to be behind Scott. Remembering that she needed pen, Scott handed her his. She smiled at him, though it looked like she was a little bit freaked out that he knew she needed a pen.  
"Thanks" She smiled.  
"We will begin with Kafka's metamorphosis on page 133" The teacher called, causing me to roll my eyes at Stiles.

Finally, after listening to the teacher drone on about things that I already knew for an hour, I was able to leave the class, Scott and Stiles hot on my heels.  
"You're telling me that we have to listen to that all the time?" I groaned to Scott, who was only half listening.  
"Yes you do" Stiles told me, but I got distracted by Allison, who was smiling at my brother.  
"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked suddenly, walking over to Allison who was at her own locker.  
"My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison told her with a small smile, though it looked as though she felt completely awkward.  
"And you are my new best friend" Lydia was about to talk more when Jackson came up to her. "Hey Jackson" She said, before kissing him, making Allison feel even more awkward.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of 5 minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click?" I heard someone ask, but I was too busy listening to reply.  
"Because she's hot; beautiful people hurt together." I sighed at Stiles' answer and decided to walk over there.  
"Hey Lydia" I smiled as I approached them. "Jackson" I tried to be at least civil with him. In response he grunted, but Lydia attacked me in a hug.  
"Allison this is Kimberly" Lydia started but I cut her off  
"Please call me Kim, or some other shortened version" I practically begged. Allison laughed to herself before I moved over to her.  
"So this weekend, there's this party" Lydia started, talking to Allison and I.  
"A party?" Allison questioned. I smiled at how she didn't understand Beacon Hills High Schools social system yet.  
"Yeah, Friday night. You should come. You too Kimberly" Jackson spoke to her and me, only using my full name to piss me off.  
"Ugh, I can't, its family night this Friday. Thanks for asking" Allison said, and almost turned around, but Jackson stopped her.  
"You sure, everyone's going after the elimination match" Jack pressed on, looking at Allison more than me.  
"You mean like football?" Allison was completely clueless.  
"Footballs a joke, the sport here's Lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years" Jackson boasted, smiling widely.  
"Because of a certain team captain" I saw the way that Lydia looked at Jackson, she really did love him.  
"We practise in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else to do"  
Knowing that Allison was going to talk to my brother, I tried to butt in. "I was actually going to"  
"Perfect. The two of you are coming" She said, before walking off and leaving us to follow her. I shot Scott an apologetic look and he smiled back slightly, before Allison and I walked to catch up to Lydia.

After Lydia practically forced us into our seats, Allison and I sat next to each other. From what I had gathered in the time we had been walking, she was a nice girl.  
"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles voice raced through my mind, and I instantly looked down onto the field to see the two of them walking on, fully dressed in their Lacrosse gear, which made me smirk to myself.  
"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line. And besides, you know Kim; she'll find a way to sit next to you if I'm playing." I almost laughed out loud at my brother's trust in me, almost.  
"McCall, you're in goal" The coach suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I instantly froze; Scott was the shittiest goalie I had ever seen.  
"I've never played" Scott looked completely panicked, not expecting that.  
"I know; scoring some shots will get the boys a confidence boost. First day back thing, get them energised… Fire it up!" The coach told him. In that moment, I almost hated him as much as I hated Jackson.  
"What about me?" Scott asked  
"Try not to take any in the face"

When Scott had gotten all geared up and the team of hopefuls had lined up, I sat with Allison and Lydia nervously.  
"Who is that?" Allison asked the two of us.  
"Him?" Lydia asked, pointing at the goalie. When Allison nodded, she shrugged. "I'm not sure who he is, why?"  
"He's in my English class" Allison brushed her off.  
"He's my brother" I told her quietly as we waited for the coach to blow the whistle. When he did though, Scott was caught off guard, and it was too loud for him. Due to his distraction, he copped a ball in the face, which made him visibly angry.  
To my amazement, he caught the next five balls, which weren't easy ones to catch. I could hear Stiles cheering, and I was too, though I was a little bit shocked that he could catch them. Something was defiantly up with the two of us.  
"Your brother seems like he's pretty good" Allison told me as she watched him, smiling.  
"Yeah, very good" I answered absentmindedly, because Jackson, who was clearly angry that no one could get past Scott, had stepped forward.

I had no idea what to expect, but I knew nothing good would come of the next shot. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Jackson running forward, Scott gearing up and getting ready, but then, to my absolute shock, Scott caught it. I instantly jumped up and clapped, laughing at Stiles celebrations.  
"That's my friend" He was yelling to anyone that was listening.  
The next thing Scott did was throw the ball into the coach's net, before walking over to Stiles with a smile on his face. They spoke for a second before calling me over.  
"Bye Lydia, Allison!" I smiled, before walking off to join my 'boys' in their celebrations.


	2. Wolf Moon Part Two

After basking in the glory of Scott's saves, the three of us decided to go on a hike to look for Scott's inhaler, which we hadn't found after he had dropped it, due to the massive wolf that had tried to eat us for dinner.  
"I don't, I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott told Stiles as we walked across the river. We were halfway through telling him about the things that had been happening to us sine we had been bitten.  
"That's not the only weird thing thought, we can hear things that shouldn't be humanly possible. We can smell things that we shouldn't" I added.  
"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles scoffed, obviously not believing us.  
"Like the mint gum that's in your pocket" The two of us answered together.  
"I don't have any mint gum in my" Stiles started to answer, but then he checked his pockets and realised that he did have gum in his pocket.  
Scott and I looked at him with our eyebrows raised, as we had just proved our point.

"So this all started with the bite?" Stiles asked as we continued walking. It felt like he was Doctor Phil, though he was nowhere as good.  
"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I got into shock or something?"  
"I'm hoping in this case it's the 'or something'" I told Stiles and Scott, only half joking.  
"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection" Stiles said, looking completely serious. Scott and I stopped and stood next to each other.  
"Are you serious?" I asked, actually feeling kind of scared.  
"Yeah, yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy" Stiles told us. I felt as though I had heard that word somewhere, but I couldn't place it.  
"What that is that bad?" Scott asked quickly.  
"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month" Stiles answered us.  
"Once a month" Scott and I asked together, beginning to feel like he was joking.  
"On the night of the full moon" Stiles told us before he howled like a wolf, causing me to push him back, annoyed. Stiles and Scott started laughing while I took a breath to calm down.

"Okay, you two are the ones that heard the wolf howling" Stiles laughed as we trudged on.  
"There could be something seriously wrong with us" I snapped back at him.  
"I know the two of you are werewolves" Stiles laughed, before seeing that we were going to need a bit more than that. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in woodchop class trying to melt all the silver it's because Friday's a full moon" Stiles said as we all came to a halt in the clearing.

"I could have sworn this was it." Scott mumbled, looking to me  
"I saw the body, the deer almost trampled us to death, you dropped your inhaler" I listed all the bad things that happened last night.  
"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles suggested as Scott and I bent down, beginning to look for it.  
"If he did, he better have left Scott's bloody inhaler." I told Stiles.  
"Those things are like $80 bucks" Scott completely agreed with me. Behind us though, a man showed up, but as Scott and I were too engrossed in looking for the inhaler, we didn't notice, until Stiles tapped us on the shoulder, signalling for us to get up.

"What are you doing here? This is private property" He asked. I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking, but he had to be at least 4 years older than me. He looked like he was about 22, 21.  
"We were looking for something. If we had of known, we wouldn't have come, but we dropped it last night. Sorry, we'll just leave" I smiled, though I couldn't help but feel drawn to him.  
Suddenly, he threw the inhaler and Scott caught it. He gave me one last look before walking off, but even then, all I wanted to do was run after him and find out more about him.  
"Alright, come on man, I have to get to work" Luckily, Scott missed the looks that I had sent him.  
"Dude that was Derek Hale; you remember right, he's only like a few years older than us." Stiles told us right as Scott was about to walk to work.  
"Remember what?" Scott asked, where as I remembered.  
"His family burned to death in a house fire" I mumbled quietly  
"All of them?" Scott asked, horrified.  
"Most of them" I corrected, before looking back at him. "I wonder what he's doing back"  
"Come on" Scott called again, obviously wanting to get to work. We walked off, and I cast one final glance over my shoulder. I swear I saw him do the same.

Stiles dropped me off at home, before dropping Scott off at work. I told Stiles that I was going to be working on homework, but that was a complete lie. In truth, I was going to find out everything I could about Derek Hale. Call it a women's intuition, but something didn't seem right about him. So I researched about everything; what high school he went to, his family, pictures of his family before they died, who died in the fire, basically anything that I could get my hands on. I was about to go to sleep when Scott came racing into my room.  
"Kimberly" He screamed, startling me.  
"Shit!" I yelped, almost falling off my chair. But Scott was in no laughing mood.  
"The bites gone"  
I froze and looked at him, before taking off my pants so I was sitting there in my undies. I quickly unwrapped the gauze to see that he was telling the truth.  
"Oh my god" I mumbled, staring at the healed skin. There wasn't even a scar to prove that the bite was there.  
Scott looked at me with a grave and confused look on his face, before walking out of the room. I stared at my skin for another few minutes, and was about to turn off the light when he walked back in.  
"I have a date with Allison" He told me proudly, before walking out of the room. I smiled slightly, before turning around and going to sleep.

I was dreaming. I was lying in a forest, Scott sleeping beside me. When he got up, the two of us began to look around, until we saw the Wolf that had bitten us through the mist of the trees. I yelped, before grabbing Scott and running in the opposite direction, as fast as I could, to get away from the Wolf, which obviously had unfinished business with us. I twisted around every tree possible, Scott following behind me with no difficulty. It was almost as if this was real.  
Finally a fence came into our view, and I knew if we didn't jump if, we wouldn't get away. Breathing heavily, I jumped straight over the fence, Scott close behind. The two of us landed in water, before resurfaces to glance around at a heap of trees, more trees, and then… a house. We were in someone's pool. And whoever's pool this is, they were outside watering the garden.  
"Morning" Scott said awkwardly as the guy simply stared at us.

That morning, Scott and I had rushed home to get changed, before heading straight to school. Both of us were tired, and cold, so we slugged through the day. I had an extremely short attention span, as well as a short temper which got me sent out of Mr Harris' class, though I didn't mind. I didn't like him. Besides, I don't handle being tired very well. After school, I waited at Scott's locker while he got out everything he needed for Lacrosse.  
"Alright little man; how about you tell me where you're getting your juice" Jackson suddenly walked over to us.  
"What?" Scott asked, completely confused.  
"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked us again, punctuating each word.  
"Our mum does all the grocery shopping" Scott said, completely clueless to what he was asking. While they were talking, my patience with Jackson was beginning to wear thin.  
"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying rom, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost"  
"Oh you mean steroids!" Scott exclaimed, finally jumping on the bus to 'I understand ville.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson yelled, pushing him back against the locker. I had finally lost my patience.  
"Get off of him you idiot" I yelled, shoving him against the locker. "If you really want to know what's going on than listen up. We don't know, what's going on. We are hearing things that we shouldn't hear and smelling things that we shouldn't smell. We are sleepwalking three miles into the bloody wood and were convinced we are out of our fricken minds. Now get out of my face before I punch yours" I growled, before letting him go and pushing him away. He had to have the last say though.  
"The two of you think you're so funny. I know the two of you are hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. As long as it takes"  
I didn't hesitate to punch him in the face.

Scott and I walked out to the field quickly, before I sat and watching Scott as he prepared for this 'try out'. I was still fuming, but thanks to me, Jackson was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. As soon as I had punched him, he had left, and Scott had to hold me back from completely going at him. It was weird, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt, but then I began to think about my family, and what they would think. That was what eventually pulled me back to earth.  
"Scott, Kim? Wait up" Stiles yelled, running across the field to us, before standing next to Scott right as he went to run on.  
"Stiles I'm playing the first elimination man can it wait" Scott asked Stiles, before moving to move.  
"Wait just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone; the fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles said, desperately trying to get Scott to listen to him.  
"Stiles I got to go" Scott said, before moving again, but Stiles pulled him back, I moved to stand beside them.  
"Wait no Scott, you're not going to believe what the animal was" Stiles yelped, but Scott had already run onto the field to play his match.  
"It was a wolf" Stiles murmured in defeat, but I snapped my head over to him in shock.  
"It was a what?" I screeched, but Stiles had already sat down to watch Scott play.

Scott was clearly still mad at Jackson while they were playing, and the feeling was mutual for Jackson.  
"How did he get a black eye?" I heard Stiles ask me quietly.  
"I may have accidently on purpose punched him when he was pissing me off" I told Stiles. His reaction was to laugh, and pat me on the back.  
"I owe you" he told me as we watch my brother get knocked down by 3 players. Then he got the ball again.  
He shot past three players, dodging them all, before switching the stick between his hands to avoid another two. Then, he did something that made him look like a ballerina. He front flipped over the last line of players, before throwing the goal into the net, right in between the goalies legs. Everyone cheered him, including Stiles and I, but I couldn't scratch the feeling that this had something to do with the fact that we were getting angry, and then getting powerful. I shouldn't have been able to overpower Jackson, but I did.  
"You're starting, you made first line" I heard the Coach tell Scott, so I started cheering again, before running over to him and bowling him over in a forceful hug.

Scott and I didn't do much after the game; he was still on a high over the fact that he had made first line. About an hour before we were due to head to the party (I was riding solo), Stiles called us over. He opened the door with a startled and serious expression on his face.  
"Get in. You got to see this" He said, ushering us in before closing the door behind us. "I've been up all night, reading websites, books, all this stuff" He piled on, going straight over to his desk to show us everything he had collected.  
"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott interrupted with a laugh.  
"A lot… doesn't matter" Stiles told us, but it didn't stop us from laughing. "Okay, just listen"  
"What, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked quickly, throwing his bag on the floor and taking a seat next to me on Stiles' bed.  
"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale" Stiles told us.  
"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day" Scott said, thinking that it was Derek who killed the girl.  
"It wasn't him" I told my twin quickly, but Stiles interrupted us before we could argue.  
"Yeah okay, yes, but that's not it" He told us.  
"What then?" Scott and I asked at the same time, confused as to why he was being so serious.

"Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore" Stiles told us, while we just stared at him with a confused look gracing both of our faces.  
"The Wolf, the bite in the woods… I started going all this reading" He stood up, looking annoyed at us. "Do you even know why a Wolf howls?"  
"Should we?" I asked him  
"It's a signal, okay, when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means other could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them" Stiles told us quickly.  
"A whole pack of wolves" Scott yelped, alarmed.  
"No, werewolves" Stiles answered him. I felt my eyes widen and I looked at Scott. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. Scott had made up his mind though.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison in an hour" Scott told him, getting up and moving to walk out the door.  
"I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible. And Kim, how did you manage to pin a guy who's twice as strong as you against a wall?"  
"So what; he made a good shot and I got lucky" I mumbled, not really wanting to believe the werewolf story.  
"No, he made an incredible shot. I mean, the way he moved, his speed, his reflexes, your strength, your hearing. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. Don't even get me started on how Scott doesn't need his inhaler anymore" Stiles yelled at us, trying to make us see his point.  
"Okay, dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what… no the full moons tonight! Don't you get it?" Stiles practically screamed at us.  
"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. My twin sister just gave her worst enemy some marks to remember her by. Everything in our lives is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott told him, finally losing it.  
"I'm trying to help. You two are cursed. You know what?" Stiles said, going to sit in his chair as Scott and I watched him from near the door. "And it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak" he told us.  
"My blood lust. Is that like a period on steroids or something?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Yeah…" Stiles said absentmindedly, before hearing what I said. "No, it's your urge to kill" Stiles clarified.  
"Oh, trust me when I say that I'm feeling an urge to kill Stiles" I growled annoyed.

"You got to hear this" Stiles still wasn't letting up. "The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse. You were angry when you were arguing with Jackson, that's how you got stronger. And Scott, I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does" Stiles paused, before getting up and heading to Scott's backpack. "You got to cancel this date. You got to call her right now"  
"What are you doing?" Scott yelled, annoyed and angry.  
"I'm cancelling the date" Stiles told him as he found the phone.  
"No!" Scott yelled. "Give it to me" He said, pushing Stiles against the wall and putting his hand up like he was going to punch him. Seeing that someone needed to intervene, I came over and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, letting him know that this wasn't the answer. Finally, Scott let him go, and instead slashed the chair.  
"I'm sorry" Scott seemed to realise what he had done. "I got to go get ready for that party" He said, leading me to the door, looking and feeling guilty. "I'm sorry" he mumbled again, before walking out of the door with me.

We got back to the house, and honestly, I was in no mood to party what so ever. There was something drawing me there though, as though it was like I needed to go to that party. So, Scott and I were sharing the bathroom, he was brushing his teeth and I was trying to comb through my matted hair. I was in a tank top and shorts, getting ready to get into my dress, while he was only in a towel. We both finished at the same time, and walked out together.  
"Mum!" I yelped as she practically jumped out at the two of us.  
"Is this a party or a date?" Our mum, Melissa McCall asked us.  
"Party" I answered, but at the same time Scott said;  
"Date." Our mother chuckled at us.  
"Date for him, party for me" I clarified.  
"And her name is?" Mum asked Scott, understanding what we meant now.  
"Allison" He told her, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Allison, nice" Mum said, as she handed him the car keys. I groaned inwardly, wondering how I was going to get to the party, but I didn't say anything out loud.  
"Thankyou" Scott said with a small smile on his face.  
"We don't need to have a talk do we?" Now, I knew exactly what mum meant by 'talk', but Scott clearly didn't.  
"Mum, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you" He said. I instantly cracked up laughing at the look on our mothers face.  
"Oh, oh my God, no I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back" She told him, snatching the keys back.  
"Are you serious?" He groaned, annoyed.  
"You bet your ass I'm serious. I'm not going to end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 year old. Come on." Mum told him.

About an hour later, I stepped out of the house, debating on calling a cab, when I saw someone step out of the shadows.  
"I can see you" I called; knowing that the person who was standing there was watching me. Suddenly, Derek Hale, the guy from the forest earlier, stepped out.  
"Where's your brother?" He asked me, trying to seem all tough.  
"At a party" I told him. Derek was about to leave when I stopped him. "We're werewolves aren't we?" I asked boldly. Derek whipped around so fast I thought he had given himself whiplash. He looked around with wild eyes before looking at me again.  
"Get in the car" He told me, before hopping in his side. Well, didn't that sound strange.

"You didn't answer my question" I told him as we were driving. For some reason, I felt powerful when I was sitting next to him, like I could be as bold as I wanted, like I had no limits.  
"I never said that I would" He answered back. I bit my tongue, trying to come up with a comeback, but I had nothing. Eventually, the silence got to him. "Yes" He answered me.  
I wasn't surprised by the revelation. Once I got home and had time to think through all the stuff the Stiles had told us, everything made sense. It didn't bother me. I knew it would bother Scott though.  
"Are you alright with it?" Derek asked me.  
"I'm completely fine with it" I smiled slightly as we pulled up at the party. He opened his door and I opened mine, before we walked in together.  
"You're not leaving my sight" I whispered, knowing that he would cause trouble if he did. I could tell that wasn't how he wanted to do things, but I don't think he was in the mood to argue with me.

The two of us stood near the gate, a dog barking behind us. Scott looked over, saw Derek, and frowned, but when he saw me, his gaze became confused.  
"He will blame you" I told Derek quietly, knowing he wouldn't be listening to what we were saying.  
"How do you know?" Derek asked me.  
"Because he's my brother" I said, before turning around to the non-stop barking dog which was giving me the shits. I glared at it, and it almost instantly shut up.  
"Is that a wolf thing?" I asked Derek. He just chuckled quietly to himself and pulled me away.

"What's going to happen?" I asked Derek quietly as we waited outside the house, sitting on the steps.  
"He will feel confused, want to kill, all the things that stereo typical werewolves do" He told me.  
"Why haven't I changed?" I asked him quietly.  
Derek hesitated before looking at me. "I don't know" He told me, and I could tell he was lying. I sighed quietly, before seeing Scott run out, looking dazed. He didn't notice Derek and I, he just ran straight to the car. I looked at Derek, but he was looking towards Allison, Scott's date that was looking at the car with a hurt look on her face.  
"You are not taking her home without me" I told him seriously. He sighed, but let me tag along.  
"Allison, hi" I started, but Derek cut me off.  
"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek"

Derek and I dropped Allison off home fairly quickly, before he drove to the woods. Derek seemed to know what would happen with Scott, things like where he would go and what he would do when he had changed.  
"Why haven't I changed?" I asked him quietly, repeating my question from earlier that night. Derek looked at me.  
"Do you feel like you're going to change?" He asked me, trying to work it out.  
"It feels like I'm pulling it back" I told him honestly. He looked at me thoughtfully.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked me another question.  
"My family, Stiles, the people I care about" I answered honestly.  
"Good, keep holding onto that" He told me, before lifting his head up as though he had heard something. "Scott's coming" He told me, before retreated into the shadows. I bit my lip, stopping myself from yelling out to him because he had left me.

"Where are they?" I heard Scott yell. I froze; he obviously didn't know that I had gone with Derek by choice.  
"She's safe, from you" I heard Derek call, before he appeared from nowhere, and pinned Scott to the ground. They rolled around for a bit, before Derek eventually pinned him to the three next to me.  
"What did you do with them" Scott asked, but I picked up my ears as I heard something.  
"Scott shut up" I growled, turning to Derek with wide eyes.  
"Shush, quiet" He told the two of us, before turning his head in annoyance. "Too late, they're already here. Run" He told Scott, before pulling me along. But apparently, Scott had forgotten how to move his legs, because he sat there for a second, before getting up, only to be nearly hit by an arrow. He turned around, and then he was hit by an arrow. He got pinned to the tree. There, three people revealed themselves, one in the front and two in the back. I stopped to look at Derek, who shifted his head to the two hunters in the back. I smirked to myself and watched as Derek took down the two people at the back, though secretly, I was really confused about what was going on. When the guy at the front turned his back, I ran over to Scott and pulled the arrow out of his arm.

I pushed Scott away and went to run, but not fast enough as I locked eyes with the hunter in the front. He looked at me, but I took off running sensing that Derek was right behind us. Eventually, when we had deemed that we had run far enough, we stopped, and Scott slowly came back to being a human.  
"Who were they?" Scott asked, while I looked at Derek with a questioning look.  
"Hunters, their kind have been hunting us for century's" Derek told Scott as I closed my eyes. Being a teen werewolf was not going to be easy.  
"Us? You mean you, you did this to us" This was exactly how I predicted Scott would handle this.  
"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear things more clearly, move faster than any human could hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift. You should start handling it like your sister." Derek told him, getting annoyed.  
"I don't want it" Scott growled at him, choosing to ignore the comment about me.  
"You will. And the two of you are going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. See, it's you, Kim and I now Scott. We're in this together"  
I can think of better things that people have said to my brother.

The following morning, Scott and I were walking next to the forest on the side of the road, where we had been only 2 days earlier. Only this time, we weren't condemned to walk home, and Stiles was coming to pick us up. Scott had been silent the whole walk, and I knew he was finding it hard to deal with everything that had transpired. I had always been crap in the comforting department though, and any words I said would only make the situation worse. When Stiles arrived to pick us up, the two of us got into his car silently, me sitting in the back.  
"You know what scares me the most?" Scott said after another few minutes of silence.  
"If you say Allison I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" I growled at him. If he had just spent 3 hours moping because of Allison, I was going to kill him.  
"She probably hates me now" Scott groaned to me, and I felt slightly bad for bringing it up.  
"Look, I highly doubt that, but it would probably be a good idea to come up with the best apology of all time." I told him, but then Stiles had to open his big mouth.  
"Or you could just tell her and revel in the awesomeness in the fact that you and your sister are freaking werewolves!" Scott gave Stiles a look that could kill. "Okay, bad idea" Stiles said, taking it back. Scott sighed and looked out the window.  
"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain the two of you up myself on full moon night and feed you both live mice." I made a face at the thought. "I had a boa once, I could do it."  
That comment made Scott and I laugh.

Scott and I sat on the bench at school, silent. It felt like we were mourning something, a part of us that we could never get back. Then, Allison walked past, and Scott saw his chance.  
"Go get her" I laughed quietly, just loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't listen in, giving them some privacy, but almost burst into laughter when Allison's parents showed up right before she went to kiss him. Allison went to step into the car and Scott went to walk to me, but we both froze when we saw who her dad was.  
He looked at Scott with cold eyes, almost threatening him if she hurt her daughter. And then he saw me. I could hear his heartbeat speed up, and I knew he recognised who I was. I would find out in the following months if he chose to act on it.


	3. Second Chance at First Line Part One

It was after school now, Scott had been given time to go through everything that had happened with Allison and her dad earlier, while I simply mulled over the fact that a werewolf hunter knew I was a werewolf, or at least involved with them. Scott and Stiles had training, so I was left to simply wander the fields until they showed up, if they ever did.  
About 5 minutes later, something told me to go near the grandstand. Following my gut instinct, I walked there absentmindedly, no expecting who I saw.  
"Derek" I hissed, but he quickly clamped his hands over my mouth before I could alert the whole neighborhood. "What are you doing here?" I asked him when he finally decided to let me go.  
"Watching" he told me, before turning back around to the game. Seeing he wasn't going to say anymore, I turned to watch as well. "McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I heard the coach yell at him. Scott ran forward, only to be knocked back by Jackson. By his stance, you could tell that he was pretty smug about it.

"Hey McCall, hey McCall" The Coach laughed at him as he picked himself up.  
"You sure you still want to play first line McCall?" Jackson asked him, causing me to let out a wolf like growl. Derek chuckled from behind me, but other than that he didn't say anything.  
"My Grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead Grandmother" I heard the coach tell Scott. I could feel his anger rising with each word that the Coach said.  
"Yes coach" He said, his voice strained with anger.  
"I can't hear you" The Coach told him, getting him even more fired up.  
"Yes Coach!" Scott growled  
"Then do it again" The Coach growled once more. Scott got up and ran backwards, getting even more fired up at the calls of "McCall's going to do it again, McCall's going to do it again" from the coach. He practically radiated anger as he ran forward and barrowed himself into Jackson, who fell to the ground, hurt. Scott was holding his head in his hands. I looked back at Derek, but he simply watched on. His expression wasn't readable, but he, like Scott, radiated anger. I gave him one last look before running off after Scott and Stiles, who had taken off into the boy's locker room, completely missing Derek and me standing together.

I raced into the boy's locker room, and at first, I couldn't see anything, but then, I realised that Scott was on the roof of the lockers, chasing Stiles around the place. At any other given time, I would have just laughed, but since I knew Scott was legitimately trying to kill Stiles, I snapped into action.  
Stiles ran around the corner and saw me standing there. He sighed with relief until he looked up, and saw Scott looking down at the two of us, ready to kill.  
I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I looked at Scott, I let my wolf come out. I had never shifted before, as somehow I kept myself completely calm on the full moon, but I felt like I was myself as a wolf. Wolf Scott tilted his head confused, and that was when I realised that he didn't know who we were. I growled at him, thinking that was my best option, but apparently it wasn't, because Scott decided to come forward.  
I got ready to fight, but it turned out I didn't have too, as Stiles had come up with a plan b. While I was distracting Scott, he got the fire extinguisher and turned it on, before pointing it at Scott and spraying it everywhere.

It instantly caused Scott to come back into his human form, while I shifted back calmly, thinking of my family, and strangely enough, Derek.  
"Stiles, Kimberly?" I heard my twin question weakly as we stepped out from behind the locker. "What happened?" He asked us quietly.  
"You tried to kill me, and fight your sister. It's like I told you, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger" Stiles told him, before looking at me. "How do you control it?" He asked me. My reply was a shrug, I truthfully didn't know.  
"But anger is Lacrosse" Scott pointed out, stopping our conversation. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed"  
"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday; you're going to have to get out of the game." Stiles told him honestly.  
"But I'm first line" Scott mumbled  
"Not anymore brother" I told him.

Scott and I went home after speaking with Stiles, only to collapse on his bed in utter stress. Scott was clearly upset that he couldn't play the Lacrosse game; while I was having problems of my own that I couldn't work out. The only things that were running through my mind were questions, and most of them circled around 1 thing. Derek.  
"Hey" Our mum came to the door, startling the two of us out of our thoughts. Scott looked up at the door, his eyes glazed over. "Late shift at work again for me, but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game" Scott instantly groaned while I looked down. I hated keeping something from mum.  
"No mum, you can't" He told her quickly.  
"Why not? I can and I will." When she saw the looks on our faces, she instantly softened up. "Come on, one shift isn't going to break us." Oh, she thought we were thinking about money. "Completely" She trailed off in thought before looking at the two of us. "Hey guys, what us with your eyes?" She asked us, coming forward. I felt Scott freeze beside me, and I quickly looked over to him, but his eyes were completely normal.  
"You two look like you haven't slept for days" She told us. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but stopped myself.  
"It's nothing mum, just stressed with going back to school and all" I lied smoothly.

"Just stress, nothing else?" She asked us. Scott sighed, and answered her something she probably didn't want to hear.  
"Like what?" he asked. I groaned in my head, and but the inside of my lip to stop myself from hitting him.  
"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything" Mum continued.  
"Right now" Scott asked her. There goes any hope I had that my brother would be able to keep this werewolf thing away from her.  
"Right now, I'm sorry, what do you mean, right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" She asked us forcibly, looking between the two of us rapidly.  
"Have you?" I answered smartly, knowing it would get her off of our case.  
She sighed, but otherwise smiled at us slightly. "Get some sleep" She told us, before walking out of Scott's room to head to work.

Scott and I completely ignored our mother's wishes to get sleep, partly because we were too stressed to fall asleep, and party because Stiles had decided that it was a good idea to video call Scott. So, I was sitting on Scott's bed, mucking around on my phone, and half talking to Stiles. The first thing he did when Scott answered the call was shoot a fake gun at him, making me chuckle.  
"And here I was thinking you weren't a werewolf hunter" I called to him, making both Scott and Stiles chuckle. Scott really needed the laugh.  
"So what did you find out?" Scott asked Stiles as he sat watching him on the computer. I listened while playing temple run extremely badly as I was lying on my back.  
"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles told him. Instantly, I put the phone down and began clapping Scott.  
"Seriously, I salute you. The dickhead pisses me off" I told Scott. He scowled at me.  
"Language" He told me.  
"English" I retorted, making him sigh before turning back to Scott who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Because of me" He asked Stiles. I did feel bad for Scott; he wasn't a naturally violent person. But then again, neither was I. I guess Jackson just got us both worked up.  
"Because he's a tool, even ask your sister" Stiles told him, attempting to cheer him up.  
"He's a tool" I nodded, not looking up.  
"Is he going to play?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles sighed.  
"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said. I froze; feeling like someone was watching me, before turning my head slightly to see Derek. I nearly screamed, but he put his hand over my mouth and nodded to Scott. I winked, showing I understood, before watching the scene play out. For some reason, I couldn't say no to Derek.  
"What?" I heard Scott ask at the computer. I turned my head, the connection had frozen, and Stiles was stuck, probably staring at Derek.  
Suddenly, a typed message from Stiles came through the computer. It simply read 'it looks like', and the computer was having difficulty processing the other half.  
"It looks like what?" Scott asked Stiles through the computer.  
Finally, the next message came through. It read 'someone's behind you'.

Scott stared at the message, wondering what, and turned around to see what I thought, only to have Derek pick him up and pin him to the wall. Scott began to struggle, trying to get out of his grip.  
"I saw you on the field" Derek growled, keeping him forced against the wall.  
"What are you talking about?" Scott struggled to get out, before looking at me. "Why doesn't she need to be held?" He groaned.  
Something raced through Derek then, but it was gone too quick for me to recognise, or catch.  
"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, then they find out about me, about all of us" Derek glanced over to me when he said all of us, and I felt a small shiver run down my spine. "Then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."  
"They didn't see anything, I swear" Scott hadn't missed the look he gave me, but he chose to drop it.  
"And they won't, because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself" Derek growled, before leaving through Scott's open window. I debated following him, but then thought the better of it, seeing the look that Scott was giving me.  
"Night" I smiled slightly, before turning the light off in his room, walking to mine, and falling asleep.

We headed to school the next day. I could tell that Scott was still confused about what had transpired last night, but he chose not to question me. Mum was still asleep when we woke up, so we simply left her a note and rode to school. Scott and I had different classes for most of the day, in fact the only time we had the same class was third period. Third period also happened to be my least favourite subject; maths, so I was bound to be in a bad mood. I mean, who gives a crap about algebra, we really aren't going to need it when we're older. So, I slugged through the day, barely making it through English, before reaching maths in a bad mood, like I predicted. To make matters worse, I had just overheard Scott talking with Allison about going out after the game tomorrow night, with her saying something about 'bring Stiles and Kim'. I didn't want to third wheel on my brother's date, but something told me I would be made to go by Stiles.  
In maths I was doing absolutely nothing, I was just talking with whoever was talking with me, and laughing louder than I probably needed too.  
"Ms McCall, if I hear your voice one more time you'll be staying back after school for detention" I heard the maths teacher call out. I hissed under my breath, and I'm pretty sure that I heard Scott laugh quietly at me. Apparently, so did the teacher.  
"If you think it's so funny, Mr McCall, perhaps you can join her?" That instantly shut Scott up.

Not even 10 minutes later, Scott and Lydia were called up the front to solve a problem. Being the sticky beak I was, I decided to listen into their conversation.  
"Why is there a rumour going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" I heard Lydia ask Scott. I instantly groaned. There was no way Scott was going to back out of that match now.  
"Because I'm sort of not" Scott told her honestly, not thinking much about it at first. Scott had completely forgotten about his maths problem and was now focusing on Lydia entirely.  
"I think you sort of are." She told him, making me smirk to myself. "Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him" Okay, Lydia, you lost me when you decided to go out with Jackson.  
"He brutally injured himself ramming into me" Scott replied indignantly.  
"Jackson's going to play tomorrow" Oh for God's sake, I thought I was finally going to have a day away from the guy. "But he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Something told me that she wasn't just talking about Lacrosse now.  
"Okay…" Scott said awkwardly, so at least I wasn't the only one that had picked up on that.

"I date the captain of the winning Lacrosse team. And if they start of the season loosing, then I date the captain of the loosing Lacrosse team" She said, before glaring at Scott through her mascara covered eyes. "I don't do losers"  
"Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone" Scott growled, before adding something under his breath that was probably directed at me. "In fact it might even save someone"  
Lydia had finally had enough with Scott refusing to do what she wanted, so she decided to give him a little 'push'. "Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after like we're planning. And I'll introduce Allison and Kimberly to all the hot players on the team" Actually, I didn't mind doing that, but something told me that I would like any of them. There was some part of me that already knew who I needed. I just couldn't work it out yet. "And Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn" She said, before placing her chalk down and stalking back to her desk, looking quite pleased with herself. I almost laughed out loud at the porn comment, but not wanting to stay back at school that night for detention, I kept my mouth closed.  
"Mr McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem" The teacher had no idea how his words had a double meaning on the two of us.  
"Tell me about it" The two of us muttered at the same time.

After Maths class, Scott and I stalked to our lockers, shoving our books in angrily and getting out our stuff, only to be pulled away by Stiles, who had seen the cops talking urgently around the corner, and wanted his werewolf best friends to translate what they were saying into something audible.  
"What?" Scott asked, annoyed. We hadn't actually gotten the chance to lock out lockers yet.  
"Tell me what they're saying" Stiles skipped all introductions; he just got straight to the point. Scott and I went silent, trying to zone in on what they were saying. I was having a little bit more luck that Scott, but I still couldn't make anything out. Our concentration was broken when Stiles spoke though.  
"Can you hear them?" He asked. I simply slapped him on the back of his head in response, before listening in again. This time, Stiles had the sense not to interrupt, and Scott and I were able to hear the cops clearly with our super hearing.  
"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their homes by 9.30pm" I heard Stiles' dad say. I almost laughed. There was no way that Scott, Stiles and I would be at home at 9.30pm, we were going to be out doing something, even if it was just walking around the street looking for someone's lost cat.  
"We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately" His dad continued. This time, I did laugh, causing Stiles to look at me confused.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott clarified for Stiles, who still looked confused. Now he looked annoyed.  
"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants" Stiles ranted. My laughter instantly stopped, and I could feel my eyes change slightly.  
"Derek didn't do it" I growled in a voice that definitely wasn't my human one. Stiles' eyes widened, but Scott said something before anything could be said about me.  
"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott pointed out.  
"I can do something."  
"Like what?" Scott countered. I was spending this time trying to get my whole body to stop shaking, but for some reason, I couldn't.  
"Find the other half of the body" Stiles suggested. Scott and I froze, with successfully stopped my shaking and 'wolfness' as I had dubbed it.  
"Are you kidding?"

After standing and talking with Stiles, I realised that I had no more classes for the day, and since my timetable was similar to Scott's, he did too. We had decided to go home, and were about to walk out the door, when Scott saw Lydia introducing a few boys to Allison, who were definitely checking her out. I stayed back and leaned against a few lockers, but listened into their conversation nonetheless. This was definitely becoming a habit. Lydia and 'friends' soon backed off as soon as they saw Scott coming, but not without a little smug look from Lydia.  
"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked as he approached Allison. Allison smiled and hung onto her jacket.  
"She's being so unbelievably nice to me" Allison smiled.  
"I wonder why" Scott said, though Allison didn't catch the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison thought out loud. Then, Scott noticed the Jacket, and I mean actually noticed it. He recognised it. It was then I knew I wasn't in for my peaceful afternoon after school.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quickly, slightly panicking.  
"My jacket?" Allison asked, looking down at it. "It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination code."  
Scott cut her off. "Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket" I could tell that Scott was freaking her out now.  
"Like who?" Allison asked, confused.  
"Like Derek" Scott answered. Faint recognition shone in Allison's eyes.  
"Oh, your sister's boyfriend?" Allison asked. I instantly froze, and I could feel Scott's anger raising slightly, not enough to change though.  
"He's not her boyfriend" Scott growled at Allison, who looked a little taken aback. "How much did you talk to him when he took you home?"  
Allison shook her head. "Not much at all, he mostly spoke to Kim; they were being too quiet to hear."  
That wasn't the answer Scott was looking for, but he would take it. "What did you say?" He asked. Allison looked as though she had just about had enough.  
"I got to get to class."  
"Allison" Scott called, but she wouldn't listen.  
"I really got to go"

Normally after something like this happens, I would go straight up to Scott and crack a joke, but I could tell that he was in no mood to joke with me. He simply took off, walking as fast as he could to his bike and hopped on without another word, leaving me to follow behind him as closely as I could. I knew the path we were taking, and I also knew that there was no other place that we would be going. I knew we were heading straight to Derek's, which in my case wasn't a good idea, because Allison had confused me with calling me his boyfriend. Part of me was a little bit annoyed, but that was only a small part of me, because the rest of me was screaming that I needed to see him. I couldn't work out why. For one, I barely knew that guy, two, my brother and best friend were convinced he was a murder, and three, my brother hated him. I had no more time to think though, as we had reached the old, burnt down Hale house.

"Derek!" I heard my brother yell as he threw off all of his Lacrosse gear and his backpack, waiting for him to appear. Then, something caught his eye, a patch of dirt that had been recently dug up, but that wasn't what interested him. It was the scent of blood coming from it. What interested me though, was how similar this 'blood scent' smelled to Derek, almost as though they were related in some way. I made a mental note to ask him.  
Finally, Derek appeared, making my brother stop his yelling rant. "Stay away from her, she doesn't know" Scott growled, stepping forward defensively. I simply leant on a tree nearby and watched everything happen, ready to step in if anything got out of hand.  
"Yeah? What if she does? Do you think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you and your sister have all the answers? You don't get it yet Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Your sister seems to have grasped the concept" I winked at him with a smirk on my face. Honestly, I had no idea where my head was at the moment. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift. In front of everyone" During Derek's little speech; he had made his way over to stand near Scott, about a metre away from my tree. He picked up the Lacrosse stick and mucked around with it.  
"Your mum, all your friends, and when they see you" Derek let his claws grow, showing the control that he had over his abilities.  
"Everything falls apart"  
The next thing happened so quick I barely knew it happened. Derek through the stick up in the air, and by the time it had landed in Scott's hands, I was inside with him looking at me.

"You're clearly not here to yell at me" Was the first thing that he said.  
"Truthfully I was mostly here to stop Scott from committing cold blooded murder" I answered him with a small smile. Derek let out a small smile, before looking out the door as though he heard something.  
"He's wondering where I've taken you" He told me quietly.  
"Yeah, well, as soon as I go out there, there's going to be questions, so why not raise some more huh?" I asked. Derek's response was a small chuckle, causing me to frown.  
"Don't you ever smile?" In response, he gave me a fake toothy grin. I glared at him, and continued. "I mean a real smile." Derek instantly closed his mouth and pouted. Then I looked at him thoughtfully.  
"You miss your sister, don't you?" I asked him suddenly. Derek looked up, startled, and I heard his heart beat quicken dramatically.  
"Don't lie to me. That's why you buried her in the backyard. She was the one attacked by the 'wolf'." Derek still stared at me.  
"How did you know?" He asked me. I shut my eyes for a second, before reopening them, thinking of the best way to explain everything.  
"Well, for starters, you stink of dirt" I laughed, before continuing, seeing his unamused face. "You can smell her blood, and she kind of smells like you. I was the first person to see her face after she died, so I was able to look at her. She has certain similarities to you. Now, it wouldn't make sense for you to bury a body unless that person was someone close to you, or you were a murderer, and I highly doubt the latter. So taking into account the similarities and the smell, I assumed she was your sister, so, we're back to my question; do you miss her?"

"Yes" Derek muttered almost begrudgingly. He then added something I didn't expect. "You remind me of her."  
I smiled slightly, before looking out the window. "I'm not going home" I decided out loud. Privately, it was because I knew Scott would be back later, he would have smelt the blood just like me. But if Derek asked, it would be because I didn't want to face the questions that Scott asked me. Lucky for me, Derek didn't ask questions, he just simply walked deeper into his charred home. I sighed slightly and moved to the ripped couch and sat down, closing my eyes and waiting to be woken up by Stiles and Scott's loud voices.


	4. Second Chance at First Line Part Two

"Kimberly!" I heard Derek yell, making my eyes shoot open, as I was startled. I was asleep, it was a fair call.  
"What?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.  
"I'm heading out" He told me simply, before looking towards the door. "Are you still staying?"  
"If I go home now, Scott will have my head on a silver platter. Do you mind if I stay till tomorrow?" I asked him. He only smiled before walking out the door, so I took it as a yes. It was then that I heard my brother and best friend show up.

"Wait, something's different" I heard my brother call as the two of them got out of Stiles' jeep. I was still debating if I should get up and tell them to piss off or just watch and see how it played out. Eventually, I decided I would climb the side of the house and watch what they did from there, then make my presence known to them when I thought that the time was right.  
"Different how?" Stiles asked him, looking terribly confused. Scott looked just as confused, while I just watched them from my position on the rooftop. I was surprised that Scott hadn't picked up my scent yet.  
"I don't know; let's just get this over with" Scott finally said, getting his shovel out properly and walking over to the grave.  
"Can't we just ask him? Your sister seems pretty chummy with him" Stiles said as he began to dig. It was late at night, I could understand why he didn't want to be there.  
"Yeah, and I'd rather she wasn't" Scott told him, annoyed. I instantly stared at him, completely indignant. I was just as old as him; I could make my decisions by myself. I didn't need him to hold my hand.  
"Just think; your sister is friends with a murderer" Stiles rambled on. This wasn't helping Scott's attempt to stay calm.  
"Stiles shut up" Scott growled. Sensing that this was the most appropriate option, Stiles shut his mouth pretty quickly.

"This is taking way too long" Scott groaned, annoyed. I almost started laughing. It wasn't going to take 5 minutes Scott, what did you expect?  
"Oh just keep going" Even Stiles was getting sick of Scott's constant moaning.  
"What if he comes back?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed and looked up from his digging.  
"Then we get the hell out of here" He told Scott quickly. There was no way that the two of them could outrun Derek, and since I was incredibly pissed off at them, something told me I would help Derek, not them.  
"What if he catches us?" Scott asked again. Stiles put his shovel down for the minute so that he could talk.  
"I have a plan for that" He told Scott. Something told me that this would be the worst plan ever decided by a human in human history.  
"Which is?" Scott asked, clearly wanting to know what the plan was, just in case they had to execute it.  
"You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad" Scott told him.  
"I hate that plan" Scott groaned. I decided this was when I was going to make my presence known.

"Besides, you won't just be running from Derek" I told them, a smirk on my face. Scott jumped a foot in the air, dropping his shovel in the progress, while Stiles just screamed. I laughed at them, but stayed where I was, right beside the house. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"I thought he kidnapped you" Scott said, surprised that I was free.  
"I chose to stay" I told him. Scott clearly had more questions, but Stiles quickly interrupted him.  
"Stop fighting for a second. I think we have something"  
Scott instantly got down on his hands and knees and began using his hands do dig. Stiles soon followed suit, while I just stared at them disbelievingly.  
"Are the two of you asking for broken necks? Stop!" I yelped, but they didn't listen. I could hear them muttering angrily to each other as they tried to get the dirt away so they could see the body.  
"Hurry!" I heard Stiles hiss.  
"Yeah, I'm trying; did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles asked him, annoyed, as he struggled with the ropes.  
"I'll do it" Scott had finally lost his patience, and began to furiously claw at the rope to get it untied. I just stopped and watched. I knew what they were expecting. And I also knew that what they were expecting wasn't exactly what they were going to get.

The two of them let out a scream that was absolutely horrible to hear, ear piercing to say the least. But I was unable to control my laughs at the stunned look on their faces. Of course, they were too busy to care.  
"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked. He had backed away quite a fair bit, while Scott had only jumped out of the grave.  
"It's a wolf" Scott said in shock. Stiles gave him a look that clearly said sarcasm.  
"I can see that" He told him, before continuing, looking confused. "I thought you said to smelt blood, as in human blood" He asked.  
"I told you something was different" Scott pointed out, letting Stiles know that this wasn't his fault.  
"This doesn't make sense" Stiles muttered, grabbing his head, completely confused about the whole thing.

"We've got to get out of here" Scott fretted, glancing back every five seconds to check that Derek wasn't coming. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah okay, help me cover this up" Stiles said, before looking down.  
"You know, even if you did leave, Derek will know you've been here" I pointed out. The two of them looked up at me, startled, hurt, betrayed, basically anything that tells you that someone has lost their trust in you.  
"You're going to tell him?" Scott panicked, looking at me.  
"I don't need to. Your scent, I can smell it from here. If I can smell it and I've only been a werewolf for a few days, Derek's going to be able to pinpoint it quicker than bat of the eyelash.  
Scott swore under his breath, but otherwise went back to digging. I rolled my eyes, about to turn to go inside, when I saw Stiles look over at something. With wide eyes, he stood up.  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked him as he continued to fill the whole.  
"You see that flower?" Stiles asked Scott, who simply shook his head, saying no. Stiles looked at the flower some more.  
"I think it's wolfs bane" Stiles murmured, still staring at it.  
"What's that?" Scott asked, completely unsure about what wolfs bane was. Stiles stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man? Long Danny Junior, Quad Reigns? The original classic werewolf move?" Stiles asked Scott, who simply stared at him with a blank expression.  
"No, what?" Scott asked. Stiles rolled his eyes, and gave my twin an exasperated look.  
"You are so unprepared for this" he muttered, before getting up and walking to the wolfs bane plant. I waited patiently for something to happen, as I knew it would. Slowly, Stiles picked up the plant, and began to unravel it. A purple glow began to form in the shape of a spiral, and it was almost as if I felt my eyes change colour when the purple glowed. Scott noticed too, because he was looking at me questionably until he looked down.  
"Stiles" He called feebly.

Scott instantly wanted to go to the police, but I didn't want him to do anything.  
"Scott no, you don't understand anything. Please don't say anything" I practically begged him. I was really confused about my emotions right now, as I was acting as though Derek was my brother, not Scott.  
"You've just seen a dead body, in the middle of his yard, buried, and you think that's no enough to convict him of murder?" Scott asked me in disbelief.  
"He isn't guilty" I growled. But Scott was in no mood to listen. He simply scoffed and walked off towards the car, Stiles following behind him.  
"Are you coming?" He asked me. I let out a wolfish growl. Something in me was saying protect Derek at all costs.  
"Dream on." I hissed finally, before walking back into the charred house and sprinting back into the charred house so fast that they probably didn't see me go. I sat on the couch and stared straight ahead, trying to sort through my emotions.

Derek came back to the house about an hour later, surprisingly no cops in tow. I had stayed awake, deciding that I was going to tell him before the cops randomly showed up.  
"Derek" I called to him when he walked through the door. He walked through, and upon seeing the look on my face his gaze looked around.  
"What happened?" He asked me instantly.  
"Scott and Stiles came, and they dug up Laura's grave. They think you murdered her." I told him. Derek's eyes began to glow the bright blue that they would be when he was changing. He let out a hiss of annoyance, before punching the wall next to him. You could see how hard he was trying not to get angry enough to change.  
"Derek, it's alright" I mumbled quietly. My voice seemed to bring him back, and slowly, his eyes turned back to their normal colour. Slowly, he turned to look at the wall, which his first had gone straight through when he had punched it.  
"Why are you still here?" he asked me. I was startled by the question, and I honestly didn't know how to answer it.  
"I got mad at my brother" I answered slowly. Derek sighed, and before he spoke again, he disappeared into the back of the house. Meanwhile, my brain was ticking over with ideas for what to do that next day. The only thing I knew; I was going to get arrested.

"This is the Police Force! Open the door; we have a warrant for the arrest of Derek Hale!" That was what I woke up too. Derek was standing next to me, clearly debating whether he should open the door or not. I looked over to him with sleepy eyes, but he didn't turn around. This was when I decided to speak.  
"If you don't open it, they're going to think you're guilty" I pointed out. He looked over at me, a look of stress evident on his face.  
"They already think I'm guilty" Derek pointed out. I sighed, before thinking of something to say.  
"And we know you're not. We can find a way to prove it, but you need to let them in" I told him calmly. Derek seemed content enough with this answer. It must be hard from him. His sister had just been murdered, and now he was the one accused of murdering her.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked me suddenly. I looked ahead at the door.  
"Probably something stupid but hopefully nothing at all" I admitted. Derek sighed, but made no move to stop me from

Finally, Derek opened the door, and the police stormed in, pushing him against the wall and handcuffing him extremely tightly. I leant on the wall and waited for one of them to notice me.  
When they finally did, since most cops are stupid, they thought I was his accomplice, so they simply handcuffed me too. Luckily I didn't have to put my plan in action. Derek and I were pulled outside to the police car and shoved in. I refused to look towards my brother, even though I could feel the confusion, shock, anger and fear rolling off him in waves. I knew Stiles was around somewhere, I could smell him.  
"What now?" I asked Derek. He looked at me weirdly, so I decided to continue. "I'm about to get thrown in jail with a guy I met 3 days ago" I continued thinking out loud. "What was I thinking?" Derek's response was to laugh. I sighed and shifted in the back of the cop car, deciding to chuck my feet on top of his lap so that I could stretch out on the back seat. I would usually do this to Scott when we were in the backseat, but since he wasn't here, I settled for Derek.  
"You alright there?" He asked me. His tone surprised me; it wasn't his usual hard one, it was more of a joking one. He was looking at my feet with a playful questioning look on his face, making my insides feel all tingly.  
"Quite comfortable, thanks for asking" I replied with a smirk on my face. Derek laughed, and I mean an actual laugh, smiling as wide as his mouth could let him.

The two of us stopped suddenly, when we heard footsteps drawing close to the car. I yanked my feet back and brought my knees to my chest, curling up in a ball. Derek simply stared ahead with his cool composure.  
"No!" I heard Scott whisper/shout across the clearing. Something told me that it was Stiles who was coming. Whoever it was didn't listen, but instead hopped into the car and stared at us through the bars, which were there to keep us jammed in.  
"Ok, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you" Stiles, like I had predicted, was the one that had snuck into the car just to speak to us. Derek and I just looked at him, while I bared my werewolf teeth in a smart ass move. I was amazed at how well I could control it, and apparently, so was Derek.  
"Impressive" He muttered so quietly, that only I could hear it. I smirked in response, but Stiles probably thought that I was smirking at how scared he was of the two of us.  
"Okay, maybe I am" Stiles admitted, before getting back onto topic. "Doesn't matter, I just want to know something; that girl you killed." I let out a low growl annoyed that Derek was still getting accused when he clearly didn't do it. "She was a werewolf" Stiles had paused for a minute, actually getting scared of me. "But she was a different kind wasn't she? She could turn herself into an actual wolf" Pain radiated off of Derek in waves, and seeing that Stiles could only see our faces, I found his hand and gripped onto it tightly. I was crap in the comforting zone, but something told me this would help more than words ever could.

"And I know Scott or Kim can't do that" Stiles continued on his rant. I felt Derek stiffen next to me at that. He was keeping something from me. I was sure of that now. "Is that why you killed her?" I instantly gripped Derek's hand harder and closed my eyes before reopening them. Derek had leaned forward until the only thing separating him and Stiles was the bars.  
"Why are you so worried about me, when it's her brother that's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do?" Derek asked, and I decided to add my input.  
"Get through to him Stiles. Do you think that when he becomes a werewolf, they're going to keep cheering him on, because I think they will be trying to kill him? I can't stop him from playing this game, God knows that I've tried, but maybe you can." I saw the unsure look on Stiles face, and Derek gripping my hand tighter gave me the strength to find the next few words.  
"It may crush his dream Stiles, but would you rather dead bodies scattered everywhere on the Lacrosse playing field?" Stiles was starting to think now.  
"You need to stop him from playing" Derek decided that he would have the last say in the conversation. We could hear the approaching footsteps of Stiles' dad, who would quickly tell Stiles off. "And trust me, you want to"

Stiles was suddenly yanked out of the car by his dad, confirming that Derek and I had heard him coming. As soon as he was out, he door was shut on us, and we were left to our silence again.  
"What are you hiding from me?" I asked him suddenly. Derek tensed up, but didn't let go of my hand.  
"I'll explain later. You're not ready" He told me quietly. I obviously felt curious at what he meant, but had the sense to keep my mouth shut. I shifted closer to him, getting colder for some reason. He made no signs that he was going to move, so I rested my head on his chest and let my eyes droop. To be honest, I was tired. I was up for a few hours last night watching Stiles and Scott did up Derek's dead sister, and I had been woken up by the police this morning. Besides, if I did fall asleep now, I could avoid the awkward conversation with Stiles' dad that I'm sure was to come if I stayed awake. I let out a yawn and Derek chuckled at me softly.  
"Just go to sleep Kimmy. I'll be here when you wake up" I heard Derek murmur to me. I didn't have the energy to process the nickname, but I knew if I did, I would be asking myself all kinds of different questions.  
"If they try to put us in separate cells, go werewolf on them please" I mumbled. This got a laugh out of Derek.  
"I won't let them take you" Derek told me. In the three days that I had known him, the two of us had gotten extremely close. I wouldn't call it a brotherly sisterly relationship but, it was a close relationship none the less.

When I woke up, Derek and I had been transferred to a makeshift cell. I was lying down on the piece of crap bed that they had, while Derek was standing in front of me as though he was guarding me. I stretched and sat up.  
"How long have we been here?" I asked him. He turned, not at all surprised that I had woken up.  
"Two hours. Your friend's dad just walked out because he finished, said something about a sport match" I rolled my eyes, of course he would be there for Scott. "Other than that, he's been guarding us the whole time. They tried to put us in different cells, but I didn't let them" Derek told me. I smiled slightly, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed so I could stand up.  
"Well, I guess we will know pretty quickly if someone dies" I told Derek, before walking over to the bars and staring out of them.  
"So what's the plan?

Turns out that there was no plan, as Derek had worked out that whoever killed his sister was a wolf at the time. When the people who were analysing the body worked this out, they would let Derek and I go, since we clearly weren't wolves, at the moment anyway. Suddenly, three police officers walked through the door, any calm air that Derek and I had vanished completely. The two of us instantly regained our steely composure and poker faces.  
"We identified the girl that the two of you killed. Her name was Laura Hale." It took all of my will power to not look at Derek. I could feel the pain radiating off of him in waves, but it was covered with strong determination and something else. "The only question we're asking you is why did you kill her? What would possess you enough that you had to kill your own sister" In response, I blinked, while Derek stayed completely still.  
"Come on Derek. You must have had some motive; was she the favourite sibling, did you think she was behind the arson attack on your house 6 years ago?"  
"How about this" I growled, stepping forward, finally having enough. "Derek isn't your murderer, and I'm not his accomplice." I stepped back into line with Derek as soon as I had finished speaking. The guard stopped, but froze as two people walked into the room, armed with the keys to unlock our cell.  
"Let them out" The one who was in charge, a female, spoke with authority, while he tossed the keys to the person who was interrogating us.  
"But they killed her!" The guy spoke indignantly. He obviously believed we were guilty. That was the problem with police officers, they only followed their orders. To get somewhere in life you follow orders, unless you know that something isn't completely right.  
"They analysed the body. There were wolf hairs found on the body. No human DNA came into contact with the body. They're free to leave" The woman told him forcefully.  
The guy who was guarding us sighed, but otherwise opened the door. Derek and I walked out, my eyes thankful, while his gaze remained the same.

"What's the time?" I asked Derek. In response, he got his phone out of his pocket, which he had just gotten back from the police officers. They had just let us out, and Derek and I had to run to wherever we were headed next, which was probably the school.  
"About 7" He told me. My eyes widened.  
"The game started half an hour ago!" I panicked to Derek, who instantly stumbled into action.  
"No car, we're going to have to run it. Which means werewolf" He looked at me, but I had already managed to shift.  
"You were saying?" I growled. He laughed, before turning himself and taking off, me following close behind him.  
"If anyone had died, we would know by now" I pointed out as we ran. I was enjoying this, not getting tired and running as fast a cheetah.  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked me.  
"We were just at a police centre, and no one was running around screaming. Nothing has happened" I called again.  
"Yet" He pointed out, which effectively shut me up for the rest of the run.

Derek and I got to the field in time to see everyone cheering, as Beacon hills had just won the game. I pulled him under the stand so that the two of us could avoid Allison's dad and my mum, because I definitely wasn't in the mood to answer any more questions.  
"He played" Derek growled to me. I inhaled the air and realised Derek was right. "He turned wolf as well" He told me as he continued analysing anyone.  
"Do you think anyone noticed?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head, which probably meant he was unsure. I sighed and leant into him. Throughout the whole experience, I decided that I wanted him to protect me as much as I wanted to protect him. Slowly, he reacted and placed his hands around my body, keeping me securely locked to him until we decided that it was the right time to move from where we were standing.

Finally, after everyone had cleared out, Derek and I were about to leave when we saw Jackson head back out onto the field. My eyes widened as I stared at him, knowing exactly what he was looking at. After Scott had run off the field, he had left one of his gloves, which, evidently had holes the size of claws in them. Jackson stared at it for a minute, before turning around with it, noticing us for the first time. Derek and I stared for a minute, me knowing that Jackson would recognise me, before Derek wrapped his arm around me and turned around, before leading me away from the Lacrosse field.

"Thankyou" I mumbled quietly when I had deemed us far enough from the field. Derek had walked me right around the corner from my house.  
"For what?" He asked me quietly, obviously confused.  
"For walking me home, you did have to do that" I told him" He smiled slightly, before doing something that I didn't expect.  
He bent down slightly to my level and kissed me. I was startled for a second but I kissed back slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was nothing special, just a nice and passionate kiss. When he pulled away he smiled, a real smile. I smiled back, feeling like a love struck girl. Derek looked completely out of place, his bad boy persona completely gone because of the kiss that he had just shared with me. Deciding to show him I enjoyed it, I pecked him on the lips one last time before turning around.  
"See you!" I heard him call behind me. I simply laughed a melodic laugh as I began to walk around the corner to my house where the questions I didn't want to answer would be awaiting me.

I slipped into my house at around 10, my mother had already gone to bed but I knew Scott would be up, wondering where I was, and if I was coming home. I must have alerted him, because I hadn't even shut the door when he stepped in front of me.  
"So I heard you won your first game?" I tried with a small laugh. Truthfully, nothing he said to me was going to put me in a bad mood, I was still completely hyped up from Derek.  
"Yeah" He answered, staring at me. I watched him awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in my bed, but my wish wasn't going to be granted. "You got thrown in jail" He told me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, thanks captain obvious" I said sarcastically.  
"You know as well as I do that he murdered his sister, Laura Hale" Scott told me.  
That thing that I said about me being completely happy and nothing was going to bring it down, didn't work out the way I had hoped. Almost instantly after his sister was mentioned, my fangs came out, and my eyes changed colour, meaning that I was becoming a wolf. This was the first time it had happened without me wanting it to, and I was forcing myself to control it. I let out a low growl at him, hissing something at him.  
"He didn't murder her" My voice was tinged with threat and venom. Scott took a step back at my tone, but pressed on.  
"Can't you see the evidence? It's right there!" He told me, obviously wondering how I was so stupid that I didn't see what was right in front of me the whole time.

Finally, I lost control of the wolf inside of me and I slashed his arm with my claws in a warning blow. Scott jumped back, holding his arm, which had started bleeding because of me. He stared at me in disbelief while I simply managed to control myself and went back to being completely human. I was surprised at what I had done but didn't say it out loud, because I was still extremely mad at him.  
"Don't you dare" I told him, pushing him back from me. "Don't you dare argue about this with me and start accepting that this is who you are! You cannot change the fact that you are a bloody werewolf Scott. The sooner you start living with it, the better for everyone" I told him, breathing heavily as I had almost started to cry to get my point across. Scott stared at me before looking as his wound, which hadn't started to heal yet, which was weird. I looked at him one more time, before retreating to my room, where I sat on my bed and debated the next course of action for me to take.  
In all, I had a pretty interesting day with a lot of firsts; I got arrested, I kissed a sexy werewolf by the name of Derek Hale, I got let out of jail because I'm not a wolf, but I actually am, and I argued with my brother for the first time since we were about 10. I hated arguing with Scott, because we were usually so in sync, but I was handling this way better than him.


	5. Pack Mentality Part One

It was late at night, and Derek and I had been out at the woods, doing nothing in particular, just enjoying the fresh air. Somehow, we ended up at my school, and Derek was pushing open the door to one of the school busses so that we could go inside.  
"What are we doing?" I asked him, laughing all the while. Derek just smirked and pushed me inside. The two of us walked through the isle until we took seats in the opposite isle.  
"What are you doing?" I laughed as he just stared at me, a small smile on his face. He didn't reply, just stared at me until he eventually walked over to me and lifted my face up with his hand. I searched his green eyes with my brown ones less than a second before giving into temptation and kissing him softly. I felt him shift slightly so that his hands were now resting on the edge of the windowsill. I opened my eyes and pulled away for a second, laughing as his eyes turned to the familiar blue.  
"It's nice to know that I have this effect on you" I whispered to him. He simply stared at him, before chuckling slightly. "  
"You should see your eyes." He mumbled to me, moving his arms to rest them around my waist. "The perfect mix of blue and green" he continued, before brushing a stray hair out of my face. He meant more than what he was saying, but I chose not to press.

Our moment was interrupted when we heard screams, and they were coming right from the bus next door. Startled, I jumped a foot in the air.  
"I have to go" Derek mumbled to me, before disappearing into the night. I inwardly groaned, but ran out the open bus door and tried to get into the one next door. It was there that I saw Allison running from my werewolf brother, who still hadn't worked out how to control his shift.  
"Kimberly run" She yelled at me, but I didn't listen. Then slowly, I felt my claws grow out of my hands, and my eyes shift into their wolf colour. I let out a deafening and utterly scary growl, before charging forward at my brother who was threatening Allison.  
That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up with a start, completely flustered, hot and scared all at the one time. My head ached as though someone had thrown a brick at it, and my body felt as though I had run a marathon, twice. Slowly, I got up and got ready for school, before walking downstairs and looking at my brother. He looked just as tired, but when he saw me, his eyes widened.  
"Stiles" He told me. I wondered why he was saying this, but eventually I came to the same conclusion as he had; that we had dreamed the same thing.  
"Okay, give me 5 minutes" I told him, before reaching into the cupboard to pull out some cereal.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked us after we had finished explaining everything to him. Well, everything but the Derek part, I decided it would be best to leave that one out.  
"We don't know; I might have stopped him" I told Stiles. Scott nodded his head, completely agreeing with me.  
"I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before" Scott told Stiles. I nodded along, but I was thinking more about the first part of then the second part. When I went to save Allison, it seemed kind of, off.  
"Really?" Stiles asked us, before continuing on an afterthought. "I have, usually ends a little differently" I pulled a face as Scott started to speak.  
"A, I meant that we've never had a dream that felt that real before and B" He turned to me, knowing that I was going to say something.  
"If you ever give me that much detail about you in bed again, I will personally go wolf on you and rip your throat out with my teeth" I told him with a smirk, before growling lowly for extra measures.  
"Noted" Stiles told me nervously, before grumbling under his breath "She got that from Derek."  
"Let me take a guess here though" Stiles said after realising we were waiting for him to talk.  
"I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and" He looked at me, "rip her throat out."  
"That still doesn't explain how I was there though" I pointed out.

Stiles thought for a moment, before his brain seemed to just shut down.  
"Yeah, that's totally what I was thinking" He told Scott honestly. Seeing his down look and my worried one, he instantly went into 'cheer up my best friends' mode. "Alright, personally, I think your handling this pretty fricken amazingly, you know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take"  
"Yeah not a class" Scott mumbled, before I decided to open my mouth.  
"But we can have a teacher" I declared, slightly surprised when I saw Scott nodding along with my words.  
"Who, Derek?" Stiles' eyes widened and he turned to Scott. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" He asked Scott. I rolled my eyes and waved sarcastically to them.  
"Yeah, don't forget me. I was tossed in jail too!" I yelped at them. Luckily no one but us was listening. Scott sighed and looked at me, subconsciously touching his arm, and I was reminded of how I wasn't able to control my shift last night.  
"Yeah I know" he mumbled to me before looking up at Stiles. "But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, Kimberly turning wolf to try and save her, it felt so real"  
Privately, I thought that being with Derek felt more real than the bus, but I kept my mouth shut.  
"How real?" Stiles asked us.  
"Like it actually happened" The two of us answered together. Then we stepped outside, expecting the normal view of the busses pulling up. That wasn't what we got.

The bus door had been ripped so much that it was hanging on one hinge. The other bolts and screws for the hinge was nowhere to be seen. There was red blood everywhere, splotches covering the yellow vehicle from top to bottom. I had to shake my head a few times, making sure this wasn't a dream. Not only that, but I felt something trying to push through my mind, like there was something right under my mind and I was missing it. There were criminal investigators all around the bus, looking around, and taking photos of the crime scene.  
"I think it did" Stiles mumbled to us.  
"Allison" I mumbled under my breath, before taking off after Scott into the busy school. I faintly heard Stiles mumbled "fricken hell" under his breath, before running after us.

"She's probably fine" I heard Stiles call to the two of us. The fact that my brother was panicking was making me on edge, which was never a good thing.  
"She's not answering my text Stiles" Scott panicked as we walked around looking for her.  
"You know it could be a coincidence, alright, a seriously amazing coincidence" Stiles thought out loud.  
"Just help us find her" I growled to him before whipping around and going back to looking. Scott and I were looking around widely for Allison, Stiles following behind us, only slightly looking. Frustrated, the two of us walked over to the lockers where Scott frantically tried to control his shift while I tried to calm him. For some reason, I wasn't feeling the need to shift at all, in fact, I felt completely safe. The same wasn't to be said for Scott though, as he punched a locker so hard that it fell off its hinges, only staying put because of the angle in which it was hanging. He backs backwards, and turns to walk out of school, when he bumped right into the girl we were looking for.  
"Oh thank god" I mumbled, before looking up and out of the sliding window doors. Derek was there, standing and watching me. I smiled slightly and waved, before hurrying over to Allison.  
"Attention students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night" we couldn't get away from it more likely, "to one of our busses, but while the police work to determine what's happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

"Well there goes getting out of Chemistry class. Hey Allison" I smiled to her, before helping her pick up the rest of her books. It seemed everyone else agreed with me, as they moaned at the fact that classes were continuing.  
"Hey Kimmy; save me a seat at lunch?" She asked the two of us. I smiled at her slightly, before turning to my brother who was the one that answered her.  
"Yeah" He simply said. She smiled before walking off, and I turned to Scott with a look of massive relief gracing my face.  
My twin and I turned around to walk to chemistry, but not before noticing Jackson, who was looking at his locker. His locker was the one that Scott had punched off the hinges.  
"What the hell?" He murmured to no one in particular, before looking up at Scott and I. "What are you looking at asswipes"  
"None of your business dick head" I growled, before pulling Scott away with me towards Chemistry. Scott seemed pretty chipper with himself, and I was thanking god that it was his locker that we punched.

When Stiles, Scott and I had finally gotten to our Chemistry class, we settled quickly, pulling out our textbooks and workbooks, beginning to write everything that was on the board. Mr Harris had to be my least favourite teacher out of all the teachers that I had gotten this year, but I was living with it.  
"Maybe it was my blood on the door" I suggested to Scott and Stiles. The two of them shook their head, Scott not believing that he did that to me. "Well I'm open to suggestions then" I told them when they stayed silent.  
"It could have been animal blood, you know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something" Stiles suggested. I highly doubted that I wanted to eat a rabbit, but I stayed silent about it.  
"And did what?" Scott asked Stiles.  
"Ate it" Stiles told us. I made a face while my twin brother looked completely grossed out.  
"Raw?" He asked, disgusted. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" Stiles told him, before continuing.  
"Think next time, dumbass" I told him.  
"You're the ones who can't remember anything" Stiles told the two of us annoyed. I opened my mouth to say something that would wound him, but I never got the chance.

"Mr Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and the McCall twins would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr Harris told us.  
"No" Stiles and I told him at the same time, but the two of us got up to move. Stiles moved to one side of the classroom while I sat on the other, unfortunately, right in front of Jackson. He gave me a weird look, probably wondering why I was standing so close to a guy that looks as though he was at least 5 years older than me. I knew that he wasn't, but Jackson didn't.  
"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" He told us. I stuck my finger up at him, but since he was used to this from me, he chose to ignore it.  
Then suddenly, the girl I was sitting next to looked out to the window. "Hey, I think they found something!" She called, jumping up and running over. The rest of us followed, close behind her, and we watched as a man was wheeled out on the stretcher, looking dead, or at least close to it.  
"That's not a rabbit" Scott muttered disheartened. I wasn't as worried, with something from my wolf senses telling me that he was still alive. This was why, when the rest of the class jumped back as he surprisingly moved, I stayed dead still. Something flashed through mind at that moment. Red eyes, a wolfish growl, and getting thrown to the side of the bus. I only snapped out of it when I realised that Scott was panicking behind me.  
"This is good, this is good; he got up, he's not dead" Stiles told him quickly. "Dead guys can't do that"  
"Stiles, I did that" Scott told him. I shook my head.  
"I don't think you did Scott" I mumbled, but he didn't hear me.

Straight after chemistry, we had lunch. Mr Harris had dismissed us early, knowing that after he had seen the body, we weren't going to be doing much work. Stiles, Scott and I were walking to our table, lunch trays in hand, talking about the almost murder of the bus driver.  
"But dreams aren't memories" Stiles pointed out as we sat down at a table. I sat next to Scott while Stiles sat opposite us.  
"But it wasn't a dream" I told him. "Something happened last night and the two of us can't remember what it was"  
"But what makes you so sure that Derek had all the answers?" Stiles asked, more Scott than me. He already knew that I trusted Derek.  
"Because, during the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control. I think Kimberly being with him caused her to be in complete control too. While they were in completely control I was running around in the middle of the nigh attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott pointed out.  
"You don't know that" Stiles pointed out.  
"I don't not know it" Scott told us, annoyed. "When Kimberly appeared in my dream last night, she was human, and she turned into a werewolf by choice. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel" Personally I thought that was the wisest thing that Scott had said all day, but Stiles clearly had a different opinion.  
"You're not cancelling, okay, you can't just cancel your entire life" He told him. "We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia suddenly called, coming to take a seat next to me. Instantly, both Stiles and Scott began to panic, so I took charge.  
"Just homework" I told her, smiling.  
"Why is she sitting with us?" I heard Stiles whisper to Scott, who shook his head and mouthed the words "I don't know".  
Suddenly, everyone decided that our table was the table to sit at. Allison came over and sat next to Scott, which caused him to have a pretty smug look. Then, Danny and a girl that I had never seen before came over to sit near Stiles. Finally, another guy that I had never seen before took a seat at the head of the table, but it was short lived.  
"Get up" Jackson came along, thinking that he was the king of the universe. I could already see this lunch going badly. Unlike Scott I wasn't afraid to tell him off.  
"Why do you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asked him.  
"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny told him. The guy groaned and stood up, grabbed his lunch tray, and walked off to sit at another table. Jackson took a smug seat, and I glared at him fiercely.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar" Danny suggested. I actually liked Danny; I thought he was a really likable guy. I just didn't understand why he decided that Jackson would be the best guy to hang out with.  
"I heard mountain lion" Jackson said. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"A cougar is a mountain lion dumbass" I told him, which earned a glare from Lydia, though she was probably going to say something similar.  
"Who cares" He told me. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway" Jackson told us. I growled something under my breath, but Scott caught it, because he chuckled quietly.  
"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out" Stiles aid, pulling out his phone. I watched carefully along with Scott, as the guy began to look slightly familiar.  
"The sheriff's department won't speculate over details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack." I froze along with Scott. "Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition"  
"We know this guy" I yelped, mostly to Stiles. His eyebrows raised slightly.  
"You do?" Allison asked us, looking at Scott to answer.  
"Yeah, when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad, he was the driver" Scott answered Allison.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked us, before turning to Scott. "Like, oh, where we are going tomorrow night" Scott's mouth just about dropped open, while Allison gave her a look. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?" Lydia said. Stiles and I exchanged a worried glance. This was not going to go down well.  
"Oh, we were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison told her. Clearly, Allison had no intention of Lydia tagging along her and Scott, but that was what was going to happen now.  
"Well, I am not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" Oh great, now Jackson was invited on their date? This definitely wasn't going to go down well. I could feel Scott panicking beside me.  
"Hanging out; like the four of us; do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, I guess, its sounds fun" Allison told him, but even then, you could tell she wasn't sure of her answer, and was probably only saying it because of Lydia.  
"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" For once, I had to agree with Jackson.

Everyone at the table grew silent until Lydia came up with an idea that was probably for his benefit. "How about bowling, you love to bowl" She suggested, hanging off his arm. It was kind of sickening actually. I swore to myself then that if I ever became like that with Derek, I would personally rip my own throat out.  
"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson told Lydia. That got Scott and Allison fired up. Surprisingly, Allison was the first one to speak.  
"How do you know we're not actual competition?" She asked Jackson, before turning to Scott. "You can bowl right?" She asked him.  
"Sort of" Scott said awkwardly.  
"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson pushed him to say something.  
Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything, both Stiles and I were begging in our heads.  
"Yes, in fact, I'm a great bowler"  
He said something.

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles told him, before continuing. "When we used to go bowling Kimberly used to thrash us every time."  
"I know; I'm such an idiot" Scott groaned as we walked down the steps. We all had our bags since we were all heading off.  
"God it was like watching a car wreck, I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase" Stiles started.  
"Hang out" I said in disgust. I was taking the mickey out of this, but Stiles seemed dead serious.  
"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay, it's like death. The only reason Kimberly's here is because she's not a girl" For that comment, I slapped him on the back of the head hard. "Ouch" he groaned, but continued a second later. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend" Stiles said.  
"Yeah, you and Danny should 'hang out'" I told him laughing.  
"How is this happening? I either killer a guy or I didn't. I knocked my sister out on the school bus"  
"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles said offhandedly. There goes Stiles' attention span.  
"I ask Allison on a date and now we're 'hanging out'" Scott continued his rant.  
"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked Scott. I snorted in laughter.  
"I make first line and now the team captain wants to destroy me"  
"The team captain is also a dickhead" I told him quickly.  
"And now, now I'm going to be late for work" Scott said, before running off out the door. I didn't have a job, the place where I worked got shut down last summer and I hadn't been bothered to look for another one since.  
"Wait, Scott! You didn't- am I attractive too- you didn't answer my question" Stiles answered disgruntledly, before turning to me. "Am I?"  
"Bye Stiles" I laughed before running out of the school, off to see a certain burnt down house that I knew of.

"Derek?" I called out as I reached his house. It didn't take a second for him to step out around the corner.  
"How long have we got?" Was the first thing he said.  
"Half an hour till he finishes work, 10 minutes getting here, so about 40 minutes" I told him. We both knew that Scott was going to come here, wanting answers at why he thought he had killed someone. But first, he had work to go to. I didn't, so I went straight to Derek's. Derek was gone as soon as I finished talking, so I took that as my queue to walk inside. He wasn't on the bottom floor, so I proceeded to walk up the stairs. I almost jumped into the roof when he tackled me from behind.  
"Don't do that!" I yelped, hitting his arm repeatedly in annoyance. He laughed and sat on the couch.  
"So what's up?" He asked me, moving to sit down on a charred couch.  
"There's something that Scott and I are missing isn't there?" I said straight away, walking over to the couch to sit beside him. I took his silence as a sign to continue. "Something that's staring us right in the face, and we are missing it. I was with you last night, wasn't I?" I asked him. He nodded, and feeling cold, I curled in closer to him. He relaxed at my touch.  
"Last night, after I was with you, when I went into the bus, it didn't feel as real. Like when I was with you, I was completely awake, but when I walked into the bus and saw Scott and Allison, it felt kind of, hazy. Like it was real, but it wasn't at the same time?" I asked him. Derek studied me or a minute.

"I'll explain later, you need to wait until your brother figures it out though" he told me. I groaned, and then looked at him.  
"There's stills something that you aren't telling me. I can see it, no, I can feel it. The other day, with Stiles in the car, you were hiding something from me then. Tell me, Derek. You will tell me I'm not ready, but if you've said that once you will say it again." I practically begged him. Derek stared at me, looking as though someone had just told him he had to walk through a river filled with piranhas.  
"Okay" he finally told me. "This is going to take a while" he warned me. I nodded my head. I honestly didn't care how long it took, so long as it was thoroughly explained to me, and it was explained to me now.

"You know that you're a werewolf" He started. "That's the simple part. Stiles mentioned that my sister, Laura, could turn into an actual wolf that Scott and I can do" I nodded slightly, but my eyes were narrowed, wondering where this was going. "They could do that because they were pretty powerful." I looked at him.  
"But how does this have anything to do with me?" I asked him quietly. He sighed.  
"One day you will too" I felt my eyes widen. "Also, there's another thing, it's called mate's. It's kind of hard to explain…"  
"What does this have to do with me?" I repeated the same questioned.  
"Because you've already found your mate" He told me. I felt my eyes widening and looked at him.  
"How do you know?" I asked him. I could hear my voice wavering, as it carried all my emotions across to him; excitement and nervousness at the same time.

"Because it's me" He told me.


	6. Pack Mentality Part Two

"How do you know it's you?" I asked. It hindsight, it was probably a stupid question, but I was curious. I didn't say it in a mean way; in fact, it explained everything that I had been feeling since I had met him.  
"Last night, what did I say to you?" he asked me. I thought back to last night, mulling over everything that I had said and done with Derek.  
"That my eyes are the perfect mix of green and blue" I whispered, looking at him. He smiled a toothy grin at me and pulled me into his arms.  
"When you find your mate, you're werewolf eyes take on theirs. Since I'm a werewolf too, it takes on both of my eyes"  
"And you're eyes are green and blue" I realised. Derek smiled down at me, probably happy that I understood everything. I simply leaned up and kissed him softly.

Like last night at the bus, our moment was short lived, as the two of us both heard a car pull up outside. The two of us pulled away from each other and slipped over to the window, but not before noticing that our eyes had turned our werewolf form colours. Slowly, the man that had pulled up in a cop car got out and began to walk around. Derek wrapped his arms securely around my waist as the two of us watched from the window.  
"Looks pretty deserted police batch, did you want me to take a look inside?" The police officer said into his walkie talkie.  
"Unit 16 it's county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant" The other police officer answer him.  
"I don't, I don't think anyone's in home" Unit 16 told the other police officer who wasn't even there. He looked scared, but then again, there had been two animal attacks, and he was in the middle of the forest, so he had a right to be.  
"For the love of God 16, go inside and see if anyone's in there!" The guy from the police station yelled through the speaker. I looked up at Derek, but he didn't seem fazed at the least. Then I saw him eyeing the dog in the car.

"Copy that" 16 said, disgruntled. I lifted my head up to watch Derek's eyes change colour, right as the dog began to bark. The guy from the police car had almost reached the front door.  
"Don't do that!" He yelped at the dog angrily. I chuckled to myself and decided to have a go, looking directly at it until it did everything that I wanted it to do. It stated going rabid, barking like crazy until it eventually stuck its head out the window. Derek chuckled at me, before pulling us both away quickly as the guy looked up to the window where the two of us were.  
"Okay, I'm coming I'm coming" The driver told his dog, racing straight back into the police vehicle and hopping inside. He sped off down the road as fast as the wheels would take him, wanting to get away from the daunting Hale house. Derek pulled me back to the window, but our eyes flashed upwards when we heard footsteps approaching the driveway. More specifically, it was the footsteps of my brother.  
"I know you can hear me" Scott obviously hadn't noticed us watching him from the second floor. "I need your help"

Derek and I walked downstairs pretty quickly, though we walked pretty slowly to the door. As Derek opened it, I could tell that Scott was surprised that I was there, but then he realised that he should have expected it. As soon as the two of us had stepped out, Derek shut the door. I was standing in front of him, and his hands were lightly touching my sides, but not enough for Scott to notice.  
"Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, also, don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night." Scot rambled on. I closed my eyes, hoping that he had worked some of it out so that Derek would tell me what was going on. "I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. I also dreamt that Kimberly was there, and she had the same dream as me." Derek didn't feel surprised at all, as he had heard this all from me. "And it turned out that part of the dream might have actually happened"  
"You think you attacked the driver" Derek told him.  
"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him desperately.  
"No" That was true, Derek had left right after I walked out of the second bus.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I… are we" He gestured to me, "going to hurt someone?"  
"Yes" Derek told us.  
"Could we kill someone?" Scott asked another question.  
The answer was the same, "Yes"  
"Are we going to kill someone?" Scott asked finally.  
"Probably" Derek told him.  
"Thanks for the moral support there" I grumbled, only loud enough for him to hear. Derek chuckled quietly to let me know he'd heard then continued on what he was telling Scott.  
"Look, I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon, but it's not going to come for free" By this point in time, Scott had moved to lean on pole, and Derek had to let go of me, otherwise he would have seen us standing so closely together.  
"What do you want?" Scott asked, annoyed.  
"You'll find out" Derek told him, before walking over to him. I followed closely behind him, feeling extremely vulnerable without him by my side. "But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus" he looked over at me "Without your sister. Go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you" Derek told him.  
"That's it? Just go back? But why not with Kimberly?" Scott asked him.  
"Since she was really there, you might start remembering the fake dream, not the one that actually happened. Do you want to know what happened to not?" Derek asked him.  
"I just want to know if I hurt him" Scot told Derek. Derek and I both knew he was lying, and decided to speak the exact same words.  
"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

I left Derek's house with every intention of coming back later, but Lydia wanted me to go to Allison's house to help her pick out an outfit. Of course, I was wary of going into a hunter's house, but Allison was my friend, and I wasn't going to hurt her. Derek didn't know where I was going, and if he did I was pretty sure that he would completely flip out. Nervously I knocked on the door. With my wolf senses, I heard Allison came racing down the stairs to get to the door.  
"Hey!" She let me in, before pulling me up the stairs. So far so good, I thought privately. When I got into her room, Lydia was spread out on the bed, flipping through a magazine.  
"Hey Kimberly" She said to me, without even looking up. Allison went straight to her wardrobe while I moved to sit next to Lydia, who looked up from her magazine as Allison pulled out a top.  
"Pass" Lydia said. I screwed up my nose and shook my head. It was a brown top that didn't look bad, but it didn't look right.  
Next, Allison pulled out an orange top that had mixes of teal and white. It honestly looked as though someone had thrown up on it, and both Lydia and I thought the same thing.  
"Pass" We said together, before Lydia got up and walked over to her. "Let me see" She told Allison, reaching into the wardrobe. "Pass, pass" She paused. "Pass on all of it. God Allison, your taste is dwindling by the second" She said, before pulling out a black top. Honestly, I wouldn't wear it, but it looked like something that would work. "This" She told Allison, who took the top from her, and went to look at it over in the mirror.

"Dad, hello" Allison called over to her dad, who had walked in. I hadn't even heard him, so when she said something, I snapped my head over.  
"Right, sorry, I completely forgot to knock" Mr Argent told Allison.  
"Hey Mr Argent" Lydia and I called, but mine was a bit forced. He looked over to us, but was probably staring at me. I refused to make eye contact.  
"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked her dad. He shook his head.  
"I just wanted to tell you that you'd be staying in tonight" Now all of his attention was on his daughter.  
"What, I'm going out with my friends tonight" Allison told him. He shook his head.  
"Not when some animal out there is attacking people" Chris said. As he said animal, he purposely looked over to me. I gripped my hand into a fist, but otherwise controlled my shift. He looked relatively impressed  
"Dad, Dad" Allison tried, but her dad quickly interrupted her.  
"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew, no one's aloud out after 9.30pm." Seeing his daughters down look, he added. "Hey don't worry." He cast one last glance in my direction before walking out of the room.

"Someone's Daddy's little girl" Lydia told her. I knew what she was trying to do, intimidate Allison into going out anyway. She didn't need to though, Allison's mind was already made up.  
"Sometimes" Allison told her, checking how she looked in the mirror. "But not tonight" She walked over to her bedside table and picked up her purple beanie, before walking back over to the mirror and putting it on. She opened the window quickly, staring out for a second before jumping out onto the banister. Next, she flipped off the top and landed on the floor.  
"8 years gymnastics" She whispered from the bottom. "You coming" Allison asked her.  
"I'll take the stairs" Lydia told her.  
"I'm coming" I called, before running over to the banister and jumping off of it.  
"I'll see you two later" I called, before grabbing my bike and walking off onto the road, before jumping on, heading straight back to Derek's.

"Where are we going?" As soon as I had gotten to Derek's, he had pulled me into the car and turned it on.  
"I need gas" He told me. I almost laughed at the fact that we were going to get gas, but stopped when I realised he was serious.  
"Okay" I chuckled.  
"And then we're going to visit Garrison Myers" he told me. This time I smirked.  
"There's the Derek that I know" I laughed, pinching his cheeks. He swatted my hand away from his face, but grabbed it and kept it beside him. I smiled at him, before leaning back onto the seat, waiting for us to reach the gas station.

When we got there, Derek immediately started to fill up the tank, while I sat on the bonnet of the car, just watching the lights on the house across the street. I turned my head back to look at him when I heard two cars pull up. Seeing the face of Chris Argent, I instantly retreated to Derek's side. As soon as he stepped out and looked at me, I knew we were in for it. Slowly, the tank was filling up, beeping every time it filled up by .1 a gallon. As soon as Derek was satisfied, he pulled it out, placing it back where it was meant to be, before turning to the Argent.  
"Nice ride" He told Derek. I was completely tensed up, but Derek seemed pretty calm. "Black cars though; very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" He moved to wipe the windshield clean, and spoke as he was doing it.  
"Personally, very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that now these days. Do you?" Instantly, I felt Derek tense up, so I quickly reached back to grab his hand, offering little comfort. Argent looked impressed that I was able to stop him from changing, but he obviously didn't know everything about us did he?  
"There we go. As you look through your windshield now, don't you think that make everything look so much clearer?" He glared at the two of us, before walking off back to his car.  
"You forgot to check the oil" Derek and I chorused. Argent turned around, looking surprised, but then smirked.  
"Check the man's oil" He told one of his henchmen, who simply walked over and smashed the window through with whatever he was holding.  
"Looks good to me" He told Mr Argent, who simply smiled.  
"Drive safely" He told the two of us, before walking back to his car.

As soon as the hunters were out of sight I let out a massive sigh of relief. Derek cursed and punched the side of gas station.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"They know who you are now." He pointed out. I sighed deeply, before looking at him with my brown, human eyes.  
"Derek, they already did" I told him. His response was to nod, and the two of us hopped into his black car, ready to go visit a certain hospital in search of a certain patient by the name of Garrison Myers.

We arrived at the hospital early and had to sneak in the room, avoiding my mum was probably the hardest part for me, as she was still at work. As soon as we reached the room, Derek shut the door and closed the curtains. It was sad seeing someone that I knew like this, but I didn't know him that well, just from the bus. He was a nice man, though he looked as though he had battled a few demons in his life.  
"Open your eyes" I heard Derek tell the man. Garrison didn't awake from his slumber, he simply stayed extremely still. "Open, your, eyes" Derek spoke more firmly this time, making sure that he was going to do as he asked. He did, he opened his eyes widely, but he wasn't looking at Derek and I.  
"Look at me" Derek spoke again. Slowly, Myers turned his head to look over in our direction as I leaned on Derek. "What do you remember?" He asked Garrison. Garrison simply looked at both Derek and I, recognising the two of us.  
"Hale" He said to Derek. Derek's eyes widened, but other than that, he gave nothing away.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked Garrison. Garrison shook his head.  
"I'm sorry" he said, moving to put his head back. He was going to die.  
"How do you know me?" Derek sounded absolutely desperate; I could feel it coursing through me.  
"I'm sorry" Garrison told him again, before he moved his head back and took his last breath. Derek let out a hiss of frustration, but pulled me out quickly as his heart rate flat lined.

We were back in his car not even a minute later, just sitting there in silence. I was a little bit stunned that the man had died, while Derek was confused by the whole situation. After this, I was heading straight home to sleep, hopefully for at least a few hours. I was absolutely knackered. "Can I go home now?" I asked him after a few more minutes of silence. He sighed and started the car, moving to put a hand on my thigh as he drove.  
He pulled up to my house about 10 minutes later, and I barely had the strength to get up and walk through the door. I turned my head towards him and kissed him softly, mumbling something that sounded like 'goodbye', before opening the car door. I saw him smile to himself, before starting the car again and driving off down the road I had just reached the front door when Scott came running up, fresh from his date with Allison.  
"How did it go?" I asked him. He smiled dreamily, like a love struck teenage boy would.  
"She's amazing. We bowled, I got 6 strikes in a row" my eyes widened at that comment, he had never gotten a strike in his life before tonight. "Only bad thing it, Jackson is determined to find out what's going on with us. He's also wondering why you were with a supposed killer"  
"Who's going to believe that dickhead" I pointed out. Scott laughed and opened the door.

The two of us casually walked into the house, but when we heard loud screams coming from upstairs, we shot up onto the second floor. The screams were coming from Scott's room, so we got there as fast as we could.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" We heard our mother shout angrily at the teenage boy who had clearly climbed in through Scott's open window.  
"What am I doing here?" Stiles was angry, and scared. "God, do either of you even play baseball?" He shouted angrily.  
"What?" Scott and I mumbled when we reached the room, causing our mother and Stiles to look at us with an expression of relief on their faces.  
"Can the two of you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Our mother asked us. Scott and I looked at her, confused.  
"But we lock the front door" I pointed out, before turning to Scott.  
"Yeah, Mum, he wouldn't be able to get in" Scott finished my sentence for me.  
"Yeah, exactly" Our mother told us, before glaring us down again. "And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" Scott, Stiles and I all rolled our eyes at that one.  
"No" Stiles and Scott answered, while I said, "Sure" in an extremely sarcastic voice. She gave me a reprimanding look before rolling her eyes at all of us.

"No? Alright then" She said, throwing the baseball bat that she was holding on Scott's bed. "Well you know what, that's about enough parenting for me for one night" She told us, before walking out of the room doing peace signs above her head. "Goodnight" She told us. As soon as she had left, Scott and I turned to Stiles, who didn't look the least bit happy. He sighed deeply, staring at us.  
"What?" Scott asked. I had a faint idea about where this was going, and I was getting ready to run off.  
"My dad left for the hospital about 15 minutes ago" He told us. I slowly edged towards Scott's window, knowing exactly where the next few words would lead him. "It's the bus driver. He said he succumbed to his wounds."  
"Succumbed?" Scott questioned, confused at what the word meant.  
"Scott, he's dead" Stiles told him. Scott instantly turned to look at me with a face that said he was going to kill Derek.  
"We're going" He told me. I looked at him incredulously and then looked at Stiles, who had guessed what I was going to do.  
"Yeah. We're both going to the same place" I smiled at him, before sticking one leg out the window.  
"You know, the one advantage I've always had over you is that I've always been the faster twin? I wonder if that's the same in Wolf form." I thought out loud to him. Scott looked at me, his eyes wide, but he didn't have enough time from stopping me jumping out of the window and running off towards the woods. Scott would have to run too, he had given the keys back to mum.

I wasn't tired anymore, in fact, I felt more awake than I ever had in my life. I was running to protect Derek, protect my mate. Scott was never going to touch him on my watch. I reached the burnt down Hale house in record time and practically ripped down the door to get through. "Derek!" I screamed, running up the stairs into the room I knew he would be in. He was still dressed the same as he had been before, though he looked confused as why I was back.  
"Scott's coming. He thinks you killed the bus driver" I breathed out, but it was all I could say before Derek pulled me back behind the door frame as Scott had reached the Hale house. I frantically tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Derek!" Scott shouted in a similar fashion to me. The only difference was the emotion. Mine was panicked, his was angry. "I know what you did!" He shouted. Derek stiffened behind me.  
"I didn't do anything" He called to Scott in a completely neutral voice that gave nothing away.  
"You killed him!" Scott shouted at him. Derek let out a low growl right in my ear that was only loud enough for me to hear it. He was struggling to keep his wolf under control.  
"He died" Derek and I spoke together. Both Derek and I were there when he died, so both Derek and I knew what happened. He didn't die because of us.  
"Like your sister died" Scott boldly asked Derek. I grabbed his hand forcefully before he ran downstairs and snapped my brother's neck.  
"I found her in pieces" Derek shouted downstairs, the pain evident in his voice. "Being used as bait to catch me" I closed my eyes as I remembered his sister's body.  
"I think you killed them both" Scott was slowly walking up the stairs to where we were. "I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff" He turned the opposite way to where we were, and Derek instantly pushed me behind him as a protective move, before striding over to Scott and pushing him down the stairs. I raced out after him, and reached him right as he jumped down every step to reach Scott, who had shifted into his wolf form.

I began to run down the stairs to stop the two of them from continuing, but I wasn't fast enough, as Scott quickly lifted Derek up and pushed him through the wall, smashing it into pieces. I winced as I felt the force, most likely a side effect of the mate. Since my first instinct was to protect Derek, I growled at Scott forcefully, before running through the wall to make sure he was alright. He was fine, just brushing off a few of the wooden posts that had managed to land on him as he was pushed through the wall.  
"That was cute" He commented, before pulling off his jacket and handing it to me. Deciding quickly, I threw it down onto the floor and followed him behind the screen, watching as he remerged a werewolf. He instantly growled at Scott, who was watching from the hole in the wall, waiting for Derek to come and face him. Instantly, I knew someone was going to get hurt, and I knew it wasn't going to be Derek. Scott came running forward to take on Derek, but Derek was always going to be faster than Scott.

Scott reached to grab Derek but Derek was faster, and he instantly picked him up and slammed him back first into a wall, before throwing him across the room where he rolled over a table. I decided to just let them fight it out, and then stop it if I decided it was going too far. Derek instantly ran after him, but by the time he got there, Scott had already gotten up behind him. Scott was lucky to get a punch in, but it wasn't long until Derek punched him twice; once in the head, then once in the chest, making him fall to the ground. I flinched when Derek received a punch, and felt as though a massive headache was going to be running through my head by the end of the night. Scott crawled straight over to the table and used it to pull himself up to a standing position, but it seemed as though it was all in vain as Derek ran forward and jumped on the table, before using his feet to kick him into the wall behind him. I winced as Scott fell to all fours, but when he got back up; I decided that it was nearly time to stop it.

Using the equipment in the house to his advantage, Scott picked up a paddle that was beside him use against Derek. As Derek walked straight towards him, he used the paddle, forcefully whacking Derek across the room. If Scott knew everything about Derek, including me, this fight would be a lot bloodier, I thought privately to myself. Scott ran after Derek, and went to whack him again with the paddle, but Derek was faster, and he moved out of the way. As he did so, he tripped Scott's feet, making him fall to the ground. Derek then lifted him up by the throat and forcefully pushed him into the floor twice, before kicking him behind a ledge. I knew this was where I had to step in. I ran over between both Derek and Scott, letting my wolf growl at Derek until he started to change back to human. I was about to do the same to Scott when I saw him jump on the ledge, ready to leap at the unprotected Derek. As soon as he jumped, I clawed him stomach, sending him flying to the floor. Derek had just finished changing into a human, so he instantly went over to me, to calm me down.

Scott, who was now human, had made his way to the couch. Apart from the scratches that I had given him, he wasn't hurt from the blows he had received from Derek, which let me know he wasn't trying to hurt him. Scott on the other hand was probably intent on killing Derek, and I was finding it hard not to completely lash out at him. My best guess was that the protectiveness came from my mate getting attacked by him.  
"I didn't kill him" Derek told Scott as soon as he had made sure that I was alright. "Neither did you, or your sister. It's not your fault, it's not mine, and it's definitely not hers" Derek cast a glance at me, before looking back at Scott, who was clearly angry.  
"This? This is all your fault!" He shouted at Derek. "You ruined our lives" He said, gesturing to me.  
I instantly let out a warning growl. "I can make my own decisions thanks" I told him. I hated people making decisions for me. It was my life; I was old enough to make my own decisions.  
"No, I didn't" Derek told him. He quite clearly knew that he hadn't ruined my life.  
"You're the one that bit me" Scott yelled again. This time I shook my head. After all this time, Scott didn't understand.  
"No, he's not" I shouted at him. Scott looked a bit shocked at my raised voice, but then he became confused.

"What!" He shouted at the two of us.  
"I'm not the one that bit you" Derek punctuated each word, and slowly moved slower to me, knowing I was doing everything I could not to get mad at Scott. His presence calmed me down slightly. Suddenly, Scott froze, and my best guess was that he was remembering everything that I had remembered earlier at school. I hadn't actually told Derek that I had remembered like the red eyes, and the wolfish growl, but I'm pretty sure he guessed.  
"There's another" Scott breathed out, completely shocked at the fact that there were more than three werewolves in Beacon Hills.  
"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. Your sister is a true wolf." I looked over at him, my eyes wide. What on earth was a true wolf? "This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us" Derek told him, making him believe everything that we had been trying to tell him all along. "My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without the two of you" Derek told us. I was still extremely confused, so I let Scott do all the talking.  
"Why us?" He instantly asked. I looked up at him, as he had moved to stand right behind me, so close that I could feel his skin touching mine.  
"Because he's the one that bit you" I was not expecting that, so I instantly stiffened against Derek, who snaked his arms around me. "You two are a part of his pack now" He told Scott and I. "It's you two; you're the ones that he wants"


	7. Magic Bullet Part One

I was sleeping peacefully, one of the first interrupted sleeps that I had in ages. I wasn't dreaming, just totally encased in black, but of course that was going to change. I envisioned myself running, runner extremely fast and then stopping, catching the scent of something; the scent of the alpha werewolf. I instantly jolted awake, pulling on a jumper over the top of my singlet before walking extremely fast to Scott's room. I didn't need to wake me up though, because right before I reached his room, a gunshot rang out, waking him up with a start. He tried to go back to sleep, and I went to call out to him, but I didn't even need to do that, as the alpha werewolf let out a howl into the sky. I felt my eyes flash and I stared at Scott, watching as he pulled on some pants.  
"Let's go" I yelped at him. Whatever was happening, Derek was out there with them. Scott jumped out the window, and I followed closely behind him, running with him until we saw a woman standing there, point a gun at something we couldn't see. Suddenly she let it off, and I instantly knew who she shot, as my eyes widened in absolute pain. I felt my fangs coming out, so I gripped onto Scott tightly, trying to not to hurt anyone, even though she had just shot Derek. Satisfied with herself, she put the gun down and smirked. I was wincing at the pain that I was in, but I knew Derek would be worse. Suddenly, we heard a car pull up to the side road, startling me out of my thoughts and making me push the pain to the back of my mind for a second.

"Get in" Chris Argent, Allison's dad, got out of the car. The two looked similar, and I began to wonder what relation they had to each other.  
"Not even hello, nice to see you?" The woman asked. By her stance and the way she held herself, I could already tell she was going to be trouble.  
"All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices" If Chris was able to keep her in line, we wouldn't have a problem, but that wasn't going to happen.  
"There's the brother I love" She laughed at him, before turning serious. "Chris, there were two of them, and one of them has a mate" I felt my eyes widening as she told him. I also began wondering how she knew. Chris also had similar questions to me.  
"How do you know if one of them has a mate?" Chris questioned.  
"Because she's watching us" The woman said, glancing around. Scott and I instantly pressed ourselves against the brickwork of the building, hoping to God that she didn't notice us. Luckily, she didn't, and the odds were in our favour.  
"What about the alpha?" Chris asked his sister.  
"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me" Thankfully, she dropped the subject of the mate. Chris rolled his eyes at her.  
"One of them is going to lead us to the other" He told her forcefully. Something told me he was the older brother. "He can't do that if he's dead"  
"Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first" The blonde woman growled at him. I had to admit that I liked her attitude, but since she was probably going to try and kill me, I wasn't very excited to meet her at all. Chris sighed and began walking back to the car, the other Argent following behind him. "How long will it take?" He asked her.  
She smirked, and then spoke. "I give him and his mate 48 hours" She said while stepping into the car. "If that"

The next day, Scott and I got up early, eating breakfast quickly before riding off to school. The pain in my arm hadn't gotten better; in fact, it got worse as more hours went past. I still didn't understand the Argent woman's ominous words; that she was giving us 48 hours. To what; lead them to the alpha? I didn't even know who the alpha was, and neither did Derek. Eventually, Scott and I made it to our last class, though I struggled to concentrate as the pain in my arm got worse. Luckily, the teacher was only handing out test results, so I just had to listen to Scott and Stiles talk. I was next to Stiles in the back row.  
"If Derek isn't the alpha, and he isn't the one who bit you then who did?" Stiles asked Scott as we waited for our results. At the mention of Derek, I felt my eyes shift, and I blinked until they changed back.  
"I don't know" I heard Scott hiss. Honest to God, it was getting harder to concentrate on anything.  
"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?' Stiles asked Scott again.  
"We don't know" I answered this one, though my voice was strained. Stiles and Scott didn't pick up on it though. Stiles sighed, then came up with another question.  
"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?"  
"I don't know!" Scott and I shouted across the room. I was slightly surprised that Scott had let his temper get away with him, when I had always had the shorter temper out of the two of us.

The teacher reached Scott and Stiles' row for handing out test's, and he handed the two sheets of paper back to each individual boy. My row was next. Stiles, as far as I could see, got an A, while Scot slipped from his usual standards and got a D-, with a note from the teacher wondering what was going on with him.  
"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles told Scott when he caught sight of his test. I let out a low, warning growl while Scott simply slammed his test paper down on the table, glaring at Stiles, who instantly backtracked.  
"That was a joke" he told Scott. I scoffed, not believing him. "Scott, it's one test, you're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked him, right as I got my test back. B+, an average mark for me. I suppose I wasn't as distracted as Scott when it came to school work.  
"No, I'm studying with Allison after school" If Scott was off to see Allison, then I was going to see Derek.  
"That's my boy" Stiles looked impressed. I flinched as a particularly harsh pain stabbed at my arm, and I barely caught Scott's next words.

"We're just studying" Scott told Stiles. I felt like I needed to leave the room right now, like there was something else that was calling me out.  
"Uh, no you're not" Stiles told Scott, who instantly became confused.  
"I'm not?" He questioned. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, thinking about what I should do.  
"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you" Stiles told him, deadly serious. "If you go to her house today and squander a colossal opportunity I swear to god I will have you de-balled" Normally I would have come back with a witty comment, but today, I was in absolutely no mood. I quickly made my decision, and began to pack up my books, even though the period still had about 20 minutes to go.  
"Okay, just stop with the questions please" Scott practically begged Stiles to quit it with the questions. They were annoying me too, but I didn't have the energy to tell them off.  
"Done, no more questions" Stiles told us. "No more talk about the alpha, or Derek" At Derek's name I instantly heard footsteps walking down the hall. "Especially Derek, who still scares me" Without even telling the teacher where I was going, I chucked my books on Scott's table and ran out the door of the class room, incredibly overwhelmed, and feeling as though my arm was about to fall off from the pain. I didn't turn back, even as Scott and Stiles called out to me, but were ultimately stopped by leaving because the teacher had stepped in front of the door.

Before he could catch me, I turned the corner and slid down the tiled wall, trying to gain control over my emotions again. I felt a sharp pain as someone supposedly bumped into Derek, and that's when I realised he was here, in the school somewhere. I quickly focused in, searching for his voice in the crowd of everyone. Finally, I heard his footsteps, right at the front of the school near Jackson's locker. I began to walk over there, having to take a longer way since I didn't want to get caught by the teacher whose class I had just walked out of.  
"Where are Kimberly McCall and Scott McCall?" I heard him ask someone. He sounded as though he was in an incredible amount of pain, and it hurt me too.  
"Why should I tell you?' Out of every single person in the school that he could have asked, he had to ask Jackson, the one person who hated me more than the werewolf hunters.  
"Because I asked you politely" Of course, I should have known that Derek could handle himself against Jackson's selflessness, but I wanted to protect him. "And I only do that once" That was a lie, he only did it once to everyone but the people he cared about.

"Okay tough guy" Jackson said, thinking he was only pretending to be tough. "How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him" By now, I was about halfway to where Derek and Jackson were talking at his locker. "What is it, uh, Dianoball, HGH?" He asked Derek, who scoffed and rolled his guys. He was clearly wondering if this guy was for real. Derek stared at him for an extra-long second before replying.  
"Steroids" He said disbelievingly, before moving to walk off, but he was ultimately stopped as Jackson pulled him back. I began to walk faster, feeling the wolf inside him get ready to let loose.  
"No, girl scout cookies" If Jackson was saying this to anyone else, I would have laughed. But since it was to Derek, I was the one growing angry now. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" He growled, before looking Derek up and down in a distasteful way. "Oh and uh, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You looked wrecked" Jackson told him. Almost as soon as he had spoken, I heard a drop of blood fall to the floor. It was then I realised that he was seriously hurt. Forgetting about my own pain, I began to run.  
"I'll find him myself" I heard Derek growl to Jackson in my mind. I was around the corner from him now, and I was practically begging for nothing to happen.  
"No, we're not done" I heard Jackson tell him, reaching out to grab him. Instantly, Derek flipped him off and pushed him into the lockers. I came around the corner right as his claws sunk into Jackson's neck.  
"Derek" I yelped, making him look up with relief hurry over to me, leaving Jackson to hold his neck in utter pain.

Instantly, I pulled Derek aside and braced him against the tiled wall. "What's going on, what happened, are you okay?" I whispered frantically, moving to lift up his sleeve, but he quickly stopped me.  
"No, not here" He told me, he voice shaking. Slowly, he slid down the wall and I followed him, grabbing his hand in mine. "Don't talk for a second, I need to find your brother" I nodded, continuing to draw small patterns on his hand in an attempt to calm him down. I slowly matched my breathing with his, and then listened in with him. A teacher writing a message in chalk on the whiteboard, a student hitting play for a song on his iPod shuffle, a different student taking a phone call that sounded fairly business like, a locker being unlocked, texting, and then finally; Lydia and Allison.

"Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asked.  
"We're just studying together" Allison replied, walking along with her.  
"Just studying never ends with 'just studying'" Lydia pointed out, quite rightly. I wondered when Derek and I were going to 'study', but I quickly remember that was a thought for another time. "It's like getting into a hot tub." She said something else, but I wasn't able to catch it.  
"So what are you saying?" Allison asked her, confused.  
"I'm just saying, make sure he covers up" Lydia told her. I instantly screwed up my nose, a little bit too much information on my brother's sex life for my liking. "Hello snow white" Lydia spoke again when Allison didn't reply. "I'm talking about a condom."  
"Are you kidding? After one date" Allison asked her, obviously she still hadn't adjusted to the way the Beacon Hills High school ran.  
"Don't be a total prune." Lydia told her as Derek shifted, causing a jolt of pain to run through his arm and mine. The pain seemed to be worse now that we were together, almost as if our bond had gotten stronger. "Give him a little taste" Lydia told Allison. I made a disgusted face.  
"Well I mean… how much is a little taste?" Allison asked, causing Lydia to laugh at her.  
"Oh God, you really like him don't you" Lydia said, staring at Allison.  
"Well, he's just different" Allison told her, smiling. "When I first moved here, I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I don't know, I can't explain it." Allison said. I had to admit, they were kind of cute together, but the thought of my brother having sex with anyone was gross.  
"Well I can" Lydia told her. "It's your brain flooding with dopamine" Allison's response was to laugh and be extremely confused. "I'll tell you what to do" Lydia told her. "When's he coming over?"  
"Right after school" Allison told her.

Derek and I snapped back into the world of the living, but unfortunately, we were still using our heightened senses, so we felt the full extent of the bell. Instantly, I painfully lifted myself onto my feet before lending him a hand. "You can explain everything to me later, because I am extremely confused at the whole of this, but for now, you're shot, I'm feeling your pain, I'm your mate, I'm helping you up" I told him after he hesitated on taking my hand. When he eventually took it, the two of us walked towards the door that led us to the car park. He was heading straight for Stiles, who had just gotten in his jeep. I froze as he walked right in front of the jeep, sticking his hand up in front of Stiles so that he wasn't run over. Stiles looked annoyed, but I saw Derek about to fall and I sprinted over as fast as my feet could carry me, ignoring the pain, and catching him right as he fell to the ground. He landed in my arms and I placed him on my knees, brushing the hair out of his face tentatively. Stiles jumped out of the car, and Scott came racing out of nowhere, as both of them stared at Derek and I as I held him on the ground, close to collapsing myself.

"What are you doing here?" Scott shouted. I growled lowly, and then stopped, remembering people were around.  
"I was shot" Derek told him.  
"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles told him as Scott stared at the two of us. He was obviously confused as to why I was in a lot of pain.  
"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him, his gaze still flicking between the two of us.  
"I can't it was a different kind of bullet" Derek told him, breathing heavily. I continued to brush the hair out of his face and eyes.  
"A silver bullet" Stiles asked him.  
"No, you fricken moron" I yelled at him, losing my temper slightly.  
"Wait, wait, that's what she meant when she said you and your mate have 48 hours" Scott said, connected the dots. Instantly, I looked down at Derek who looked even more panicked now that he knew it could kill us.  
"What? Who? Who said 48 hours?" Derek frantically asked.  
"Better question, who's your mate?" Scott asked, looking confused, but something told me he already knew the answer.  
"Just answer the question" I told him, not in the mood for an argument. I was in pain, I was just told that I could die, along with Derek, and if he pushed me any further…  
"No, you answer mine. Who is it?" He asked Derek again. I let out a frustrated growl and let my eyes flash to their normal colour. "It's me. Now answer his question" I begged my twin. Instead of being angry, I was desperate. Scott must have seen it too.  
"The woman who shot him" Scott told him. Derek instantly tensed up in pain, causing me to let out a quiet moan. Both our eyes flashed between our human and werewolf forms simultaneously.  
"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelped at the two of us. I had moved my hand from his forehead to his hand, gripping it tightly as each new wave of pain came. I think we took comfort in the fact they were there for each other.  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you" We told him together. "We can't" Derek finished the sentence right as a particularly nasty sting came, making me cry out.  
"Derek, Kimberly, get up" Scott told us forcefully. In response, our eyes simply flashed at him, and I'm sure that I was crying.

Car horns beeped everywhere, as everyone was extremely impatient, and wanted to get home from school.  
"Help me put them into your car" Scott told Stiles, moving to pick up Derek. Stiles went to help me up but I brushed him off, getting up while leaning on my good arm. Stiles opened the door for Scott and I crawled through to the back, while Derek was seated in the front next to Stiles, who walked around to the other side.  
"I need you to find what kind of bullet they used" Derek told Scott as he held his arm. I still hadn't seen the wound, but at the moment, I just held my eyes shut, trying to piece everything together.  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked, exasperated. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue, doing everything I could to retrain from screaming at him.  
"She's an Argent, she's with them" Derek and I spoke at the same time.  
"Why should I help you?" Scott obviously didn't know the severity of this.  
"Because if you don't, I'm dead, and he's dead. You need him Scott" I told him. He needed Derek to teach him, but he was probably going to use me as a motivator.  
"Fine, I'll try" Scott told us as Stiles jumped into the driver's seat of the jeep. Scott looked over to him. "Hey, get them out of here"  
"I hate you so much for this" Stiles ground out, before speeding off.

As soon as Stiles had deemed us far enough from the school, he rounded on Derek and I. "What the hell is going on?" He asked us. "Why is it that Derek is the one who's been shot, but you're still feeling his pain?" Stiles was clearly having a hard time wrapping his head around everything.  
"Because I'm his mate" I told him for what seemed like the 5th time that day.  
"What on earth does that mean?" Stiles asked me, annoyed. This time, I looked at Derek to explain, because I honestly hadn't had everything explained to me yet.  
"It means that she's connected to me on an emotional and physical level. No one else can ever be that close to me" Derek explained. Stiles still looked confused.  
"That doesn't explain why she's feeling your pain." Stiles pointed out. I felt uneasy about the whole thing, but it needed to be explained to me.  
"It comes under the emotional and physical thing. Don't ask why, you don't want to know why" Derek told him, and Stiles instantly nodded.

"What other stuff has to do with having a mate?" Stiles asked intrigued. I looked at Derek, as he probably knew more, since he had been a werewolf since he was born. Derek sighed at the questions, but decided to answer. I think that sitting down helped, as the blood wasn't pumping as fast around his body.  
"Well, according to legend, together we are almost unstoppable." Derek told him, trying to send him off topic. It looked as though, for once, Derek was at a loss for words. "Eventually, after the two of us have been mates for a while, we will be able to hear each other in our heads" Derek found something else to say.  
"You know, Scott's probably going to go all protective brother on you. The only reason that Stiles isn't doing it is because he's absolutely terrified of you." I told Derek from the back seat. He chuckled, and Stiles looked at me as though I was a god.  
"You just got him to not be serious" He said to me. A jolt of pain raced through our arms, and since we hadn't been expecting it, we both tensed up.  
"I'm about to be serious. Look, send a message to Scott and ask if he found the bullet yet" Derek told Stiles who picked the phone up and tossed it at me.  
"Safety first" He told Derek cheekily. I could feel anger radiating off Derek, but since Stiles was driving a car, he couldn't do much without getting us both killed.

Eventually, I managed to send a message to Scott one handed, as the throbbing pain had started again in both Derek's arm and mine. Derek was breathing extremely heavily, clearly trying hard to hide the significant amount of pain that he was in. I was trying just as hard not to let anyone know I was in pain, so the only time that I ever winced was when a pang came through the arm.  
Eventually, my brother sent me back a message saying that he needed more time. Almost screaming in frustration, I slammed the phone down on the seat next to me, my eyes flashing wildly. Stiles instantly knew what this meant and groaned, before turning to Derek who was obviously annoying him with his heavy breathing.  
"Come on, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay, we're almost there" Stiles told him as he watched the road.  
"Almost where?" Derek and I chorused. We definitely weren't on the way to my house, and Derek knew it.  
"Your house" Stiles told Derek, whose eyes widened instantly. He immediately started shaking his head.  
"What, no, you can't take me there" Derek instantly rounded on Stiles.  
"I can't take you to your own house" Stiles was in disbelief, staring at the guy that I was mated with.  
"Not when I can't protect her!" Derek shouted at him. I froze and looked at him in the front seat, feeling extremely protected, while Stiles sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't seem mad that he wanted to protect me, in fact he was probably all for it, but he obviously didn't want to leave Derek is his car.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet?" Stiles asked him. "Are you dying? Are the two of you going to die?" I shook my head, it all depended how strong Derek was.  
"Not yet" He told Stiles. "I have a last resort"  
Stiles instantly rounded on his, throwing his hands up in the air, ultimately confused. "What do you mean? What last resort?" He yelled, exasperated. Derek had stopped listened though, as he lifted up his sleeve to revel what had been causing as a heap of pain. The veins around the wound were black, showing the poison, while the bullet was clearly glowing in the whole. I instantly shut my eyes and did whatever the wolf inside me told me to do, which was to pull some of the pain away from him. He looked relieved for a second until he realised what I had done. "No, stop that" He told me, but I shook my head, leaning back against the car seat.  
"Need you awake" I breathed out. Derek growled slightly and I tried to take it back, but I wouldn't let him, while Stiles just looked confused.  
"What happened? Why don't you look as though you're in as much pain? And seriously, if that thing is contagious, you should probably just get out of my car" Stiles told him all in one breath.  
"She took some of the pain away from me" Derek told Stiles', whose eyes widened considerably. "Now, start the car." Derek told him. Stiles instantly looked at him, indignant.  
"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way that you and your mate look, okay. And in fact, I think if I wanted too, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles told him. Instantly, as I was in a ton of pain, I whacked him on the back of the head as hard as I could, which was pretty hard.  
"Start the car, now, or I'm going to rip your throat out" Stiles didn't look at all concerned, until Derek and I spoke together.  
"With our teeth"


	8. Magic Bullet Part Two

It had been another 15 minutes since then, and Stiles, Derek and I were driving around aimlessly. Derek and I were still in pain, and I could almost feel my body shutting down around me. Derek was the same, as the two of us had stayed silent since we had told Stiles to start the car. Since then, Stiles had sent a message to Scott, telling him that we weren't looking so good.  
"What am I supposed to do with them?" Stiles yelled at Scott through the phone. He had obviously rung my brother in an attempt to get through to him. Derek and I winced as he spoke loudly though.  
"Take them somewhere" Scott told him in what sounded like a hushed whisper yell. "Anywhere" He told him.  
Stiles groaned loudly. "And by the way, they're starting to smell" Stiles told him. By now, I had reached out and grabbed Derek's hand.  
"Like what?" Scott asked, obviously wondering where smell came into this.  
"Like death" Stiles told him, causing a growl from me and a look from Derek. Scott seemed to instantly come up with something through.  
"Take them to the animal clinic" He yelped excitedly. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember everything about the clinic.  
"What about Deaton, your boss?" I asked him with the small voice I had. Stiles had to relay what I said so that my question could be answered, but it worked all the same.  
"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott told him.

Stiles, who obviously forgot we could hear quiet clearly, handed the phone over to Derek, who had to let go of my hand to take it.  
"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you" Stiles told him right as he took the phone. Derek instantly began to talk.  
"Did you find it?" He asked, sounding stronger than he actually was.  
"How am I supposed to find one bullet, they have a million. This house is like the fricken Wal-Mart of guns" Scott told him, extremely pissed off.  
"Look, if you don't find it, then she's dead. And if that happens, then I will come back from the dead and tell the alpha to kill you. You got that?" Derek told him. Even when he was in that much pain, he still sounded threatening.  
"Okay, okay, I've got it; I don't really want my sister to die. But you, I'm starting to think that's not a bad idea." Scott told him.  
"Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him, or I get my wish and he kills you, all while wondering where Kimberly is. So, if you want to stay alive, then you need me, and if you want me, you need to save your sister and I. Find the bullet" Derek was about to hang up, but I quickly snatched the phone off of him.

"Scott, listen to me. You need to find that bullet" I told him quickly. His reply was to almost completely lash out at me.  
"I'm trying Kimberly; do you know" Instantly I cut him off.  
"Don't you dare tell me that looking for a bullet is hard! I am sitting in a car, with Derek, watching as he tries to show how strong he is. If you saw Allison in this much pain, I'm pretty sure you would be reacting this way as well. You do not understand anything Scott! I swear to God if we die because you couldn't find a bullet you are not invited to my funeral because it will be your fault! Now, find the bullet before I jump out of Stiles' car, turn up to Allison's house, shift into my wolf and then kill you." I screamed at him, before hanging up the phone angrily and chucking it out the window of the moving car. Stiles looked across at me, an annoyed look on his face.  
"That was my phone" He pointed out angrily. I only growled at him.  
"I'll buy you a new one if we get out of all this" The pain in my arm was forgotten, and I was extremely angry.

"Okay, I have another question about this 'mate' thing" Stiles said as we were driving. I was still slightly angry at Scott, but I had some time to calm down beforehand.  
"What now?" Derek and I asked, annoyed. A lot of it had been explained tonight; most of it new to me, but Stiles still wanted more answers.  
"Why do the two of you get so angry when the other is threatened?" Stiles asked us. I shrugged, while Derek answered the question.  
"Our primal instinct is to protect our mate" He told Stiles.  
"Yeah, but why?" He asked.  
"Well for starters, if one of us dies, so does the other" Derek pointed out, clearly referring to the situation that we were currently in. "But it's because you really do love them in a twisted supernatural way" He finished. I reached out to grab his hand, smiling softly when he turned to look at me. Stiles still had more questions.  
"That day when we were in the police car, you looked at her when I mentioned a full bodied wolf. Will Kimberly ever be able to shift like that?" Stiles asked. Derek started to look a little bit uncomfortable, and when he whispered a word quiet enough for me to hear it, I instantly stopped Stiles.  
"Not for a while. Enough questions" I told him quickly. Stiles obviously didn't want to shut up, but since he would be arguing with 2 werewolves, he did anyway.  
The one thing that I would rather Stiles had no part in was my sex life, and that was what Derek whispered to me.  
I would become a full wolf when I had sex with him.

Luckily, Stiles didn't have any time to back lash, as we had just pulled up to the animal clinic. Stiles rans around the corner to get the key behind the dumpster, while I crawled into the front seat next to Derek, who was leaning his head on my shoulder while I rubbed his hand with my thumb. We were both silent as we waited for Stiles to get back. It had finally sunk in that this might be my last few hours of being alive, and I intended it to be with Derek, happy, not yelling angrily at someone.  
When Stiles came back with the key he opened the door to the shed, then waited as Derek and I followed him. The first thing Derek did was sit on some chicken feed, before holding his hands out to me, wanting me to sit on him. I hesitated, and then when Derek gave me a look, I sat on his lap, leaning my head on his chest. We heard Stiles phone go off, but we didn't make any movement to show that we had heard it. As Stiles checked it, I felt Derek rest his chin on my head softly.  
"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked as. I felt Derek tense up, with a small growl being emitted from his mouth before he replied.  
"It's a rare form of wolvesbane" He murmured, more to me than Stiles. "He has to bring me the bullet" Derek told him, almost sounding desperate.  
Stiles looked at him, starting to look worried. "Why?" That seemed to be the only thing that he had asked us all night.  
"Because we are going to die without it" Derek told him as I just shut my eyes. I was scared, but I wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Instantly, Derek and I both heard Stiles whip out his phone to send a message to Scott, probably saying that he needed to get here now otherwise he was going to lose us. Derek held me tightly while I looked up at him through the top of my eyelids, seeing him look down at me. I smiled lightly and lifted my head up to meet his lips in an awkward upside down, but sweet kiss. I felt him smile lightly then pull away, before returning to his eyes darting around the room. Of course, the pain was still there, but being with each other was keeping our minds off of it for a little bit. Stiles was obviously still in the room, and had probably watched that whole scene, but at the moment I didn't care if the President of the United States had just watched us kiss. It was going to be my last hour on earth, and I was going to spend it with my friends and boyfriend.

Eventually, Stiles managed to open the door to the actual clinic and we walked past a room which was filled with dogs who were growling at Derek and I. Then, we walked past the room filled with cats, which automatically started hissing with us. I hadn't moved from Derek's side ever since we had sat on the chicken coup, and now, he was holding me tightly as we made our way to a clinic room. I could feel my eyes wanting to just close and give up, but I knew that if I did, I would never wake up. Derek was feeling the same, as he almost tripped a couple of times as we were walking into the room. As soon as we entered, I felt myself assessing every corner, making sure there was nothing that could potentially harm Derek, Stiles or I. I heard Stiles flick the light on, and watched as Derek, with the help of me, lifted his shirt over his head. I non-discreetly checked him out, laughing when he gave me a look that said there were more important things to do. I leaned up and kissed him softly, before grabbing his arm lightly and placing it on the table so I could inspect it properly. For now, I ignored the pain in my arm and focused on him.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some paracetamol and a good night's sleep couldn't get rid of" I instantly let out a low growl, while Derek rolled his eyes. There was a time to joke, and a time to be serious. This was a time to be serious.  
"If the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me and Kimberly" Derek told him in a matter of fact voice, breathing heavily. He was trying to stay awake, so I did what I had done earlier. I took some of the pain away, closing my eyes as the world began to sway. Derek glared at me again, while I instantly sat down, pulling my knees to my head. Stiles glanced at me, but turned back to Derek when he saw I was still conscious.  
"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked him. Derek turned around, stronger now, and started to go through the cupboards and drawers.  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time, last resort" Derek told him as he rummaged through a drawer.  
"Which is?" Stiles really didn't like the idea of a 'last resort'. Something told me that I wouldn't like it either, but I barely had enough strength to stay awake, I definitely didn't have enough to argue. Derek turned around to Stiles and I lifted my head so that my eyes could just peak out the top.  
"You're going to cut off my arm" Derek was holding up a drill, before placing it on the table.

Stiles looked at Derek disbelievingly while I sat on the floor, gasping for breath. Derek was close to dying; both of us could feel it now. Stiles reached out to grab the drill, while Derek wrapped blue tape around the edge of his arm. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, fresh tears springing to my eyes.  
"Oh my God; what if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked him. I watched quickly through my now tear filled eyes, feeling them change from my normal brown to their green/blue colour, then back again.  
"It will heal if it works" Derek told him through a mouthful of blue tape.  
"Yeah, and will she heal? What's going to happen to her Derek?" Stiles yelled at him. I looked at him, surprised that he cared so much, while Derek averted his gaze, not wanting to look at Stiles or me.  
"I don't know yet." Derek told him.  
"Fine, well, you've got to have some idea" Stiles told him. "She's one of my best friends, I need to know what could happen to her"  
I was touched that he cared so much, and a newfound respect was bouncing off of Derek as he answered. "Her arm might be paralysed, she might completely loose it, or nothing will happen. Look, most mates don't live 3 weeks, because one of them dies. It's our curse, we can't live without the other" Derek told him. Stiles nodded, taking it all in.  
"Do it" Stile was going to need more than just Derek's consent, he needed mine. "It's Death vs. a little bit of pain and a paralysed arm. I can handle it Stiles" My voice shook as I spoke, and it was filled with pain, but it was clear enough to get my message across.

Still, Stiles hesitated. "Look, I don't know if I can do this" He told Derek, who was growing angrier and angrier.  
"Why not" He yelled annoyed, while I retreated back to putting my head on my knees as my head began to throb.  
"Well, because I'd be cutting through the flesh, sawing into the bone and especially the blood" Stiles listed off everything like he was reading it off a checklist. Derek stared at him with an expression of utter disbelief.  
"You faint at the sight of blood" That was the last thing that Derek and I needed right now, someone who fainted at the sight of blood. Stiles stared at him, utterly annoyed.  
"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" Stiles told him, his voice raising. Derek had enough.  
"Alright fine, how about this" He seethed to Stiles, who simply watched him. "Either you cut off my arm, or I cut off your head" Derek told him.  
"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats" Stiles started to say, but Derek lunged forward and quickly grabbed Stiles.  
"Oh my God, okay, alright, bought, sold" Stiles started talking to save his own skin. "Totally, I'll do it, I'll do it" Derek started heaving, right as I let out a massive cry of pain.

"What are you doing?" Derek leaned his head over the side and threw up a black liquid. Any other time, I would have been completely grossed out, but I could feel how much pain he was in. Carefully, I fought my way up off the ground and slowly walked over to him, rubbing his back softly.  
"Holy God what the hell is that?" Stiles practically screamed, staring at the black liquid that had come from Derek's mouth.  
"It's my body, it's trying to heal itself" Derek had instantly reacted to my touch, leaning into it as he spoke.  
"Well it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles told him, right as Derek breathed even heavier. I moved to grab his hand.  
"Now, you've got to do it now" Derek told him. I was now facing Derek, standing beside him.  
Stiles hesitated once more. "Look, honestly I don't think I can" Stiles told him, but Derek was having none of it.  
"Just do it!" He yelled. I pressed my forehead to his, trying to calm him down.  
"Oh my god, okay, okay" Stiles said as he moved the drill towards Derek's arm. Before he reached it, he tested the drill, seeing how fast it would go. I just stared at Derek, my eyes conveying everything that I was feeling at the moment.  
"Oh God, alright, here we go" Stiles had placed the drill on Derek's arm, next to the blue string. He got ready to press the button.

"Stiles?" We heard my brother call from outside of the room. My forehead was still pressed to Derek's, but when I heard Scott's voice I closed my eyes in relief.  
"Scott?" Stiles called, obviously thanking his lucky stars. Scott raced into the room, and stared at us, but had to do a double take when he noticed that Stiles was holding a drill to my mates arm. "What are you doing?" He shouted at Stiles who simply dropped the drill on the table, extremely pleased that he didn't have to amputate someone.  
"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of murders" Stiles told him. Derek moved his forehead away from mine so he could look at Scott. I had my hands on the table and I was leaning on them, as I was now struggling to breathe.  
"Did you get it?" Derek asked him immediately. I hoped to God that he did, because I could feel Derek's body shutting down, and it hurt so much. In response to Derek's question, Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek. I closed my eyes as the world started to sway, but reopened them, fighting with everything that I had left.  
"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked Derek, who now had the bullet right in front of his eyes. But he was losing his consciousness like me.  
"I'm going to, I'm gonna" He breathed out, before fainting, letting the bullet drop anywhere. I reacted as quickly as I could, dropping to the floor to catch him.

"No!" I heard Scott yell when he saw the bullet go flying, and he instantly went to get it. "My sister is not dying because of him!" I heard him shout angrily under his breath as he looked for the bullet.  
"Derek, Derek come on, wake up. Derek please wake up." I was begging, with my head was resting on his shoulder. The only thing that told me he was alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest. Stiles moved to help me, and slapped his face, trying to revive him.  
"Derek? Derek, come on, wake up" Stiles said, before raising his voice to Scott. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?" He shouted panicked. I was crying, doing everything that I could. In his subconscious state, he wasn't letting me take any pain away from him, probably because he knew that I would get hurt from it. "Derek, I need you to wake up" I begged quietly, brushing some hair off his face. "Please."  
"I don't know, I can't reach it" I heard Scott yell from where he was, trying to get the bullet.  
"He's not waking up. I think he's dying, I think he's dead" I heard Stiles tell him. I instantly let out a growl.  
"Oh trust me, you would definitely know if he was dead" I told him through my tears. Stiles had the sense to look worried at my words. Scott looked over at us for a second before looking away again. "Okay, just hold on" He told Stiles and I, who were now back to looking at Derek's weak form.  
"Derek, I swear to God if you don't get up… please Derek I need you to be okay" I told him quietly, right into his ear. Stiles wouldn't have been able to hear me, but Scott probably could, which is why he too muttered something under his breath.  
"I'm doing this for her" I heard him say, before he jumped up excitedly. "I've got it, I got it" He yelled.

Instantly I knew what had to be done. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before looking at Stiles. "Please don't kill me for this" Stiles muttered under his breath, before punching him right in the face. It did the trick, and instantly woke him up. I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't dead, but knew there was still a chance he could die.  
"Ow, God" Stiles yelped after he had punched Derek. Derek lay dazed for a moment, but Scott and Stiles came to help me up. He walked over to the table, grabbing my hand as he went along.  
"Give me it" He told Scott instantly. Scott quickly gave him the bullet. Derek stared at it for a moment, wondering how he was going to cure himself, before biting of the head of the bullet and spitting it out onto the table. He quickly tipped the other half of the bullet upside down and watched as the wolvesbane dropped out onto the table. Pulling a light out of his pocket, he ignited it. Stiles and Scott watched him, with both confusion and awe. As the flame calmed down and smoke arose from the wolvesbane in a blue colour, Derek lifted it up, and put it on the wound. He looked at me, and I simply put my hand over the top of his. "This will hurt" He warned me. I nodded, though he probably heard my jump in heart rate.

Together, my hand on his, he pushed the power into the wound. Instantly, the two of us started to scream in absolute agony, Stiles having to move out of the way as the two of us fell to the floor near him. My head was on his chest and as we were screaming, he was still holding onto me. Almost a second after we hit the floor, the wolves inside of up let out a ferocious growl. Finally, the pain dulled away, right as the wound disappeared from his arm. I fell to his chest with my eyes closed, feeling extremely weak and breathing heavily, but grateful that Derek and I had lived. Derek leaned his head back against the floor, before the two of us heaved ourselves upward. I was sitting on his lap, my head on his shoulder, when Stiles decided to speak.  
"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles punctuated each word, and even fist pumped the air on the yes. Scott was looking at Derek and me with absolute shock at what he had just seen.

"Are you two okay?" He asked us, looking more at me than Derek.  
"Well except from the agonising pain" Derek grumbled, moving to stand up. I stood up first, and he followed closely behind. He instantly wrapped his arms around me as soon as we did though, as I still wasn't feeling as strong as him.  
"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles told us. Instantly, Derek and I gave him a look that could kill. Stiles instantly backed down, but Scott was still defiant as ever.  
"Okay, we saved your life. Which means you're going to leave us alone, all of us" He said, looking at me. I growled, but let him continue. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell them everything" He threatened. I wasn't feeling great, but I had enough strength to defend Derek with words.  
"You'll tell them everything. About how Derek did absolutely nothing wrong and you just 'assumed' that he ruined your life. Will you tell him that we're mates, so that if he wants to kill Derek, all he has to do is kill me?" I asked Scott ferociously. Scott took a worried step back, but before he could answer, Derek stepped in.  
"You're going to trust the Argents?" He asked in disbelief. "What, you think they can help you?" Derek asked another question. Scott looked fired up again.  
"Well, why not?" He asked Derek, before adding something else. "They're a lot fricking nicer than you are" Scott told him. Instantly something changed in Derek, his stance, and the emotion that was running through him was no longer anger. It was hatred, the hatred of the Argents.  
"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek told him. Scott looked at him worriedly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

Derek and I had walked outside and were now waiting in the car for Scott and Stiles to leave the veterinary clinic. Derek was taking Scott and me somewhere, but he had already refused to tell us where we were going. I had my head on his shoulder, and I was staring at our intertwined hands. "If you ever try and hunt the alpha without me again, I'm going to kick your ass to China" I told him seriously. I heard him chuckle, then sigh.  
"If you come with me, you have to promise me one thing" He told me. I was surprised that he was going to let me, but I hid it from him with my reply.  
"What?" I asked him quietly.  
"You promise me that you won't get hurt" I realised very quickly that I was seeing a side of Derek that not many people got to see, the part that really cared.  
"I won't get hurt, just promise me the same thing" I mumbled. He chuckled, and then shifted so that I wasn't leaning on him, but I was looking at him. He looked into my eyes for less than a second before capturing my lips in a soft kiss, which was quickly interrupted by my brother stepping into the car.  
"Where are we off too?" He asked. I let out a soft and disappointed huff, but Derek simply drove off. Scott smirked to himself, knowing exactly what he had interrupted.

Derek pulled up to the Beacon Hills long term care facility, and instantly got out of the car. Me being used to this, I got out with him, then ran around the side to catch up to him. Scott, who obviously wasn't used to it, lagged behind.  
"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, but Derek and I just continued walking into the building. Scott sighed and ran to catch up to us. We had to sneak past everyone, since visiting hours were over, but in the end we managed to get there with ease. Eventually, the three of us walked into a room with a man sitting on a chair, unmoving. Derek and I walked right over to him while Scott stayed behind us. Something was telling me that I should recognise this guy, but the other part of me told me I had never seen him before. I looked at Derek confused, but before he could speak to me, Scott asked him something.  
"Who is he?" He asked.  
"My uncle" I instantly realised why I felt like I knew the guy. "Peter Hale" Derek answered him.  
"Is he like you?" Derek and I looked at him confused. "A werewolf" He clarified, seeing out looks.  
"He was" Derek told him. "Now he's barely human." I moved my hand back to grip his, knowing exactly where this was going. I knew nearly everything about the Hale fire, as I had searched it up the day that I had met Derek after the strange attraction too him. "6 years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. 11 people trapped inside, he was the only survivor" Derek told Scott, who simply stood there in shock.

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked.  
"Because they're werewolf hunters" I scoffed under my breath. Luckily, Scott didn't hear me, as Derek had started his explanation of events.  
"Because they're the only ones that knew about us" He told Scott, who didn't look as though he believed what Derek was telling him.  
"Then they had a reason" He said. I rolled my eyes, while Derek grew annoyed. He instantly turned back around to Peter, and stepped around me, letting go of my hand as he did so.  
"Like what? You tell me what justifies this" He told Scott, before spinning around the chair to reveal the burnt side of Peter's face. I quietly sighed, and rubbed Derek's back softly.  
"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute. And they say that if they have a mate, they will strike a bargain with them. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do" Derek told him, completely seething with hatred. Scott opened his mouth to reply, but it seemed that Derek's outburst had attracted a nurse.  
"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She asked. Every part of me screamed that something wasn't right here, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, thinking that it was just the fact that we had gotten caught.  
"We were just leaving" Derek told her, as Scott, him and I walked out of the room.

At the Argent house, with Allison nowhere within earshot, Chris and Kate Argent were discussing what they had stumbled upon in Beacon Hills.  
"The one that attacked me was big it had width, and power, but the one I shot, was lean and fast." Kate told her brother, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"Well that would be Derek Hale" Chris told her.  
"We sure?" Kate asked him.  
"Mostly" Chris answered her.  
"Well, how do we know it's just the two of them?" Kate asked him. Chris shook his head.  
"We don't, but since you pointed out that Derek has a mate, I think we should be thinking that she is also a werewolf" Chris answered her second question.  
"Do you have any idea who she is?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah, Kimberly McCall" Chris answered. Kate sighed and closed her eyes. "If Derek and her are still alive, they will lead us to the alpha"  
"Take the pack leader, then take the pack" Kate answered. Chris shook his head.  
"Not Kimberly. She's not an adult yet. And if she is Derek's mate then we can't kill Derek either. We do it according to the code" Chris told her.  
"You and the code" Kate laughed, though through her eyes you could see that the code wasn't something she agreed with.  
"It's there for a reason Kate" Chris answered her stiffly.  
"Course; I always play by the rules" Kate smirked, before throwing a match stick into the fire, and watching as it burst into flames. Just like the Hale House.


	9. The Tell Part One

Scott was asleep in his bed while I had fallen asleep on his beanbag. The two of us had been having a sibling movie night, and by the end of the last movie I was too tired to get off my butt and head to my own room, so I decided to crash on the beanbag. Scott had already passed out on his bed, so I shut everything down then settled into my army coloured bed for the night. I must have only been asleep for something like 10 minutes when I woke up to a few repeated knocks at the window. Scott was also startled out of his sleep, and had instantly gone to check the window. When he saw who it was, he turned away, not going to answer it, but I gave him a look, and he decided he would rather argue with Derek than his twin.  
"Thankyou" Derek grumbled when he finally opened the door. Scott and I stared at him, me holding my arms around my stomach as I was absolutely freezing.  
"What now?" Scott grumbled to Derek. I simply laughed, and when Derek looked at me, I winked at him. It had been about a week since Derek and I had almost died, so Scott had had time to adjust to the fact that Derek and I were mates. Of course, it was pretty awkward trying to explain it to him.  
"There's been another murder. A mountain lion" Derek told us. I scoffed at the mountain lion part, but instantly began to pull on one of Scott's jumpers over my tank top pyjamas.

Since Derek didn't bring his car, all 3 of us had to walk to the video store where there was no doubt going to be cops. The walk there was extremely awkward, and I could feel both Derek and Scott's gaze on my back the whole way there. Derek obviously wanted to be close to me, while Scott was still wary about the whole thing. When Derek and I explained to him everything about a mate that we knew of, he was a little bit grossed out, especially when we got to the part about how I would be stronger once we have sex. Scott was not impressed when he had gotten to that little detail. But Derek had explained a lot to me that night to. Eventually, I would be able to see his memories and thoughts, and he would be able to do the same for me. He would also know where I was at all times, which was something that comforted him a great deal, since he knew that I had a knack for getting into trouble with my big mouth.

After the awkward walk, we eventually ended up on the roof of the Video Store, watching as Jackson and Lydia, who had been the ones to find the man dead, were loaded into an ambulance. Derek was right behind me as I leaned my head on his chest as he was a foot taller than me. Scott was beside us, bending down so that he could see what had transpired. When Stiles and his dad pulled up, I mentally face palmed, knowing that I was going to need an earplug tomorrow because this was all he was going to talk about.  
"Paul, let's get this area locked up" Stiles' dad, the Sheriff called to a guy, because moved over to Jackson, who had let of Lydia's hand to speak to the Sheriff.  
"Why the hell can't I just go home?" He asked angrily. I instantly felt for Stiles' dad, as he was now going to have to deal with an angry Jackson and a murder. The Sheriff instantly reacted on the back foot.  
"I hear you, but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard; they just want to make sure you don't have a concussion" I chuckled under my breath, causing Derek and Scott to look at me weirdly.  
"Jackson is pretty thick, if he has a concussion that Alpha's strong" I told them. Scott rolled his eyes while Derek seemed indifferent, but the emotions that were springing off of him told me that he was laughing on the inside.  
"What part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I just want to go home" Stiles had stepped out of the car, seeing his dad getting abused by Jackson. He was now sipping his drink and watching from the car.  
"No, you don't understand!" Jackson shouted, finally losing it. "Which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage cop like you. Okay, now I want to go home!" I let out a growl, annoyed at him for abusing Stiles' dad, but honestly, Jackson looked like a child in a candy store, throwing a tantrum because he could get what he wanted.

"Oh whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked, causing everyone too look away from his dad and Jackson arguing, which is what he wanted. This wasn't what his dad wanted though; because he instantly looked at Stiles and gave him a look which made him visibly shrink back.  
"Everybody back up, back up" Stiles' dad finally said, moving the crowd away from the ambulance. Derek turned his head to Scott, while Scott looked at us, his gaze flickering to his arms around my waist every few seconds. He clearly wasn't overly comfortable with it yet.  
"Are you starting to get it?" Derek asked us, his gaze flickering between Scott and I. Scott sighed and answered him after I gave him a nod too.  
"I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practise right, we don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone do we?" Scott asked Derek, who was simply nodding along to Scott's words. My guess was that this was what Derek had expected him to say, maybe a little bit more.  
"No, we're predators. We're not to be killers" Derek spokes his wise words of wisdom on the subject, and I almost snorted at how funny that sounded.  
"Then why is he a killer?" I wondered out loud. Derek looked down at me with a small smile gracing his stunning face.  
"Let's hope we're going to find out" He told him, before leading me off the top of the roof top, leaving Scott running to try and keep up with us.

Straight after that, we had yet another walk to Derek's house where he wanted to talk to us before we went home. This time, Derek ignored Scott and we walked with our hands intertwined, talking extremely quietly so that Scott wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.  
"Did you go looking for the alpha without me?" I asked him quietly. He looked slightly guilty, so I sighed. "I swear to God Derek, you're going to be the death of me" I told him, he laughed loudly.  
"Or, you could be the death of me, it works both ways you know" He pointed out. For that, he earned a punch in the shoulder, and a quiet laugh from me. By the time we got to his house, I had ended up getting carried there because I kept falling over things I was so tired. When we got inside, Scott, Derek and I instantly began to talk.

"You know, I have a life too" Scott pointed out. Derek was carrying me up the stairs, but turned around when Scott began to talk to him.  
"No you don't" He told him. I had my head resting on Derek's shoulder, and I was almost asleep.  
"Yes I do!" Scott shouted annoyed. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or" Scott couldn't find the word that he was searching for.  
"Part of his pack" I supplied sleepily.  
"Whatever" Scott told me, and I instantly stiffened against Derek, who was now staring at Scott with annoyance. "I have homework to do- We have homework to do. The two of us have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry and she's had an argument with 3 of her teachers, which have resulted in her almost getting suspended twice!" Scott yelled at him. By now, Derek had set me down on the stairs, and I was sitting next to his feet.  
"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek asked him.  
"I'll pick not dying thanks" I mumbled under my breath, but the two of them were too far into their argument to care at what I had said.  
"The two of you have less than a week until the full moon, you don't kill with him, and he kill's the two of you" That one made me worried, and I looked over at Derek. But he was still looking at Scott.

"Okay seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked Derek. I instantly face palmed, it was so much like my brother to say something like that.  
"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek told him. Scott instantly fired up.  
"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from High School! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it" Scott yelled at him. I instantly piped up.  
"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that to pass high school you need to be alive!" I fired back. Scott growled, but turned back to Derek without even starting an argument with me.  
"Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked. Derek had finally lost his cool on the whole thing, and returned Scott's loud voice.  
"Because his human scent could be entirely different" He yelled, before looking at me and calming down. "It has to be one of you. You two have a connection with him that you can't yet understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" Derek told him. Scott finally seemed as though he was listening to what Derek was saying.

"So if we help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked him, in a more calm voice then the one he was using. Derek shook his head, and walked forward. I decided to stay on the stairs, feeling my eyes beginning to droop again.  
"Not alone, we're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful. A mate makes the individual almost unstoppable." Derek told Scott, before throwing me a wink. I smiled slightly, and then turned back to Scott.  
"How are supposed to help if we don't know what we are doing?" Scott asked. Derek laughed and shook his head, knowing that I knew exactly what I was doing.  
"Because I'm going to teach you" He told Scott. "Do you remember what happened the first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit" Derek asked Scott.  
"Yeah, I changed back" Scott answered him.  
"When you were hit by his car, the same thing happened" Scott nodded again, and then he turned to me. "When you clawed your brother right after he threatened me, you automatically turned back, like when you scratched him when he was here last. You changed back because you knew you hurt someone"  
I nodded quietly, and Derek turned back to look at Scott. "What's a common denominator?" He asked Scott, before grabbing his arm, and twisting it in a way that shouldn't be possible. Scott instantly began to scream as it broke painfully.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at Derek. I just watched. There was always a method to Derek's madness.  
"It will heal" Derek told him. Scott looked at him, holding his arm in pain.  
"But it still hurt" He muttered. Derek looked at him pointedly.  
"And that's what keeps you human, pain." Derek told us. I nodded again. Scott's arm instantly snapped back into place, while I watched quietly.  
"Maybe you will survive" Derek said as he came over to me and picked me up again.  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked, confused.  
"Scott, I'm almost asleep. I'm staying here; Derek can drive me to school in the morning" I told him tiredly. I was now resting on Derek's chest, and I was going to fall asleep any minute now. Scott looked uneasy. "Scott, I'm going to be fine" I told him. Scott sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to persuade me otherwise. He walked out of the door a minute later. Derek looked down at me, watching as my eyes shut, then reopened as I fought to stay awake. He walked upstairs, and set me down into the bed. I was asleep now, I could just feel everything that he was saying and doing. I felt him press two soft and short kisses to me, one of my forehead and one on my lips. Then, he moved away, and I though he had left until I felt the weight of the bed shift, and him press his chest to my back, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Goodnight Derek" I barely had the strength to mutter. Derek mumbled something to me too, but I didn't catch it, as I had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Derek, do I have to go to school?" I found myself whining as I sat up on the bed. He had woken me up as early as possible so I could get to school. Suddenly, I felt myself getting lifted off the bed. "Derek!" I laughed, and began hitting his back softly until he set me down.  
"Yes, you do have to go to school" He told me with a laugh. "I never skipped" he told me. I instantly gave him a look which said that I didn't believe him at all. "Okay, maybe one or two days, but that doesn't mean you can" He told me. I pouted in what was probably the worst pout ever. Derek laughed and shook his head. "No" he told me, before leaving the room so I could get changed to the clothes that he had set out. They weren't his; they were the clothes that his sister had left at the house. It probably hurt that his sister's stuff was still here, but he was smart enough to know that the sooner he learnt to live with it, the better off he would be.

After Derek had dropped me off, I caught up with Scott. Everyone else was wondering why I had turned up at school with someone who wasn't Scott or Stiles and looked as though he was in college, so Scott instantly told me to be more careful with Derek. I laughed it off, and the two of us walked into school, not knowing where Stiles was at this point.  
We were heading to our lockers when we saw Allison at her locker, struggling to force something back in that just wanted to come out. Allison had just finished reading the card when we walked up to her.  
"Lydia" We heard her mutter, before Scott and I spoke up.  
"Is it your birthday?" We chorused. Allison obviously hadn't seen us coming, so she completely shit herself when we spoke to her.  
"No, no uh, no" We gave her a look. "I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't know how Lydia found out" Allison practically begged us. I wasn't going to tell anyone, I was just wondering why she wanted it to be a secret.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked. I hadn't really gotten time to talk to Allison with everything that had been going on, but since she was my brothers girlfriend, I decided that I owed her one.  
"Because I don't want people to know, because I'm 17" She told us. I instantly worked out what happened, but Scott had the same reaction as everyone else. My guess was that he knew too.

"You're 17?" He gasped out. Allison turned back to her locker, annoyed at the way he had reacted.  
"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid" Allison told him. Scott instantly backtracked, and I joined in with him.  
"Why? We get it" I told her. She looked at us weirdly, so Scott and I explained.  
"Well, you obviously didn't have a baby, and you have perfect grades so, you had to repeat a year" I started, and then let Scott finish it.  
"Because of all the moving around" Allison instantly looked at us, shutting her locker, before kissing Scott quickly and then hugging me.  
"What was that for?" Scott and I chorus. Allison smiled at us.  
"For literally being the first people to ever make the correct assumption. You're completely right Kimberly, everyone's always like, what you got held back a year, did you ride the short bus, did you have a baby" I laughed quietly at the way she said it, and then smiled at her.

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Scott clearly felt bad for her.  
"Yeah, all day long" I felt for her too. On my birthday, I would get the constant teasing from Scott that he was the older twin and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Then what about if we got out of here?" Scott suggested. Seeing her confused look, I clarified.  
"Not us three, just you and Scott. I'll cover for you" I offered. Allison looked uneasy.  
"Skip class?" She asked. Scott nodded.  
"Yeah, the whole day" He answered her. Allison now looked extremely panicked.  
"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail on the entire day and" She was going to keep talking, but Scott cut her off.  
"No see that's perfect. If you get caught then they'll go easy on you" Scott told her. Allison still looked uneasy, but now she was worried about him.  
"Well what if you get caught?" She asked.  
"Our mother will skin him, cook him, and then make me eat him as a punishment." I told them in a monotone. Allison and Scott chuckled, before I smiled. "Seriously, go, I'll cover for you" I told them, and then smiled as they ran off out of the doors.

Obviously, the next period, I had my least favourite teacher, so my happy mood was going to be ruined. To make matters worse, I couldn't find Stiles, so I was walking around like a completely loner until I noticed his familiar checkered pattern walking the halls.  
"Stiles" I called out loudly, finally making him notice me. Stiles turned around, and I ran over to him, saying hi to a girl named Erica on the way. He had epilepsy, but I was speaking to her one day and she was one of the nicest girls I had ever spoken too. She was also really pretty, which was something I resented about her, but obviously she didn't believe me when I had told her that. Stiles opened his mouth to speak to me, but right as he did, the bell rang, and the two of us had to head to our next class, which happened to Chemistry, with Adrian Harris.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight" Mr Harris drawled on. I was debating falling asleep. "Students below a C average or students who constantly cause trouble…" He looked at me, but I just stared at him with a dull expression on my face. "…Are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." I rolled my eyes. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr Harris asked, looking at the empty seat next to Stiles and I.  
"Sick" I answered when Stiles and the rest of the class looked at me expectantly. Stiles was looking at me with the cap of a highlighter in his mouth as he was highlighting things in his book.  
"Tell him that the next time he's away sick, he will be earning himself a detention" Mr Harris told me. I let out a growl which Stiles heard, but otherwise didn't do anything. Suddenly, before I could use any smart remark, Jackson walked through the door, backpack in hand, and I was reminded of the events that had happened the previous night. Mr Harris instantly walked over to him.  
"Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know" Of course, the most self-loathing, little bitch was the teachers favourite, but then again, I had never done the teachers any favours. In response, Jackson nodded.

"Everyone, start reading chapter 9" Mr Harris called to the class. I groaned loudly, knowing that it would annoy him, and opened my book. "Mr Stilinski" Mr Harris called. Stiles looked up from his concentrated study with his highlighter cap in his mouth once more. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs; its chemistry, not a colouring book" In annoyance, Stiles spat the lid out of his mouth and up into the air, then caught it in his hand. I stared at Harris.  
"Yes, but this is meant to be a school, not a torture chamber" I spoke up. Harris looked as though he was considering hitting me, then turned away with an expression of anger on his face. I smirked to myself, as getting a reaction out of Harris was always a major part of my day.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked Danny, who had the seat in front of us. Danny looked up, but didn't turn around.  
"No" He told Stiles forcibly. Danny really had a hatred of Stiles.  
"Well I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked. Danny looked up.  
"No" He told Stiles, who sighed. He really did have biggest crush on her.  
"Can I ask you a question Danny?" I asked him. Unlike Stiles, the guy didn't have an extreme hate of me.  
"Sure" He told me, and Stiles looked extremely offended. I chuckled quietly, only loud enough for those two to hear.  
"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" I asked. Danny looked uncomfortable and a little bit upset.  
"He wouldn't tell me" He told us. I felt bad for the guy, Jackson was his best friend, he obviously wanted to help in any way he could. Trying to comfort him, I put a hand on his shoulder before whisking it away.  
"One more question" Stiles piped up. Now Danny looked annoyed.  
"What?" He ground out, but Stiles looked unfazed.  
"Do you find me attractive" Instantly, I burst into a fit of giggles, especially when saw the expression on Danny's face. Stiles was leaning too far forward in his chair though, and he fell off of it, causing me to lose it. Mr Harris had had enough of me and my disruption of his class.  
"Kimberly McCall, get out!" He screamed. I just kept laughing, all while grabbing my stuff and walking out.

The first thing I did was shove my books in my locker, before I began to walk around aimlessly with my backpack on my back. I debated skipping like Scott and Allison were, but knew that our mum would know that I skipped straight away. So I walked around the school, going wherever my feet took me. Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and I was pulled into the locker room. Reacting fast, I bit whoever it was on the hand.  
"Ouch!" I heard Derek mutter. Instantly, I hit him on the chest.  
"Don't do that!" I screeched at him, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. Derek was holding his hand in pain, as I had bitten him with my werewolf teeth.  
"You're the one who bit me" he grumbled. "Now shush, we need to talk to Jackson. I rolled my eyes at his harshness, but knew it was just because he was stressed about everything that was going on.

We watched as Jackson was freaked out by everything in the locker room, even just a simply pair of headphones. He almost jumped out of his skin seeing Derek and I standing there. He instantly backed himself into a locker.  
"I don't know where Scott is" Jackson said, seeing as I was standing right next to him he didn't need to mention me.  
"I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for you" Derek told him, moving forward. I simply leaned on one of the lockers and watched the exchange happen.  
"Why me? I didn't do anything" Jackson said. He was panicking, which made me feel kind of worried.  
"No, but you saw something" Derek told him, mostly so that I could work out where this was going. "Didn't you?"

"No! I didn't see anything" Jackson told him. Derek looked unconvinced.  
"What was it? An animal, a mountain lion" Derek asked him. Jackson still looked defiant.  
"I didn't see anything." He told Derek again. "I swear I'm not lying."  
"Then calm down and say it again" Derek told him.  
"Say what, that I'm not lying?" Jackson asked. He was still panicking.  
"Jackson, it's okay, just tell him that you didn't see anything slowly." I soothed from where I was standing by the lockers. A familiar voice, even if it was mine, seemed to calm Jackson down.  
"I didn't see anything" Jackson's voice was still shaking, but that wasn't what Derek was looking for. He was listening to Jackson's heart rate. "I'm not lying" Derek looked satisfied with everything.  
"One more thing" He told Jackson, before moving his head with his gloved hand. Quickly, he inspected the gashes that he had left from when he had been affected by the wolvesbane bullet. "You should really get that checked out" He told Jackson, before walking back over to me and leading me out of the locker room.


	10. The Tell Part Two

Derek and I were walking the corridor towards the exit when the bell rang, signalling that I wasn't going to skip school because I could go home now. Derek walked straight to his car and I followed, hopping into the other side. Derek didn't say anything; he just drove off in his car and went straight to his house. He was silent for most of the ride there, but as soon as he stepped out, he pinned me to the bonnet of the car and kissed me vigorously. Surprised, I just stayed there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, before I found the reaction that I was looking for, to kiss back. When he let me go, he was just staring at me. I laughed quietly and walked inside with him. We went inside and Derek stripped off his jacket and t shirt, leaving him just in his pants. He then looked at me and began to chase me around the house. Knowing that he was probably trying to train me, I took off, running up the stairs and standing by the railing. As soon as he got up the stairs I flipped off of them and ran around downstairs, into a few rooms that I had never stepped foot in before. I walked slowly and kept my breathing quiet, but eventually Derek found me.  
"You're dead" He whispered against my lips.  
"So are you then" I smirked, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

As soon as that was over, Derek got down to business and started to really work out. I sat on the stairs and watched, feeling as though something wasn't right. But I ignored it when he started doing chin ups of the frame of the roof. He glanced at me with a look on his face before speaking.  
"What?" He asked me. I smirked.  
"Just admiring the view" I told him, letting my eyes wander up and down. He laughed, then instantly dropped to the floor to do a few push ups. Then, he switched to doing push ups with only one hands. But then we heard something  
"But it doesn't mean we can't say hello"

In a matter of seconds, Derek had shot over to the stairs and picked me up, before running into one of the back rooms. We heard the door get kicked open, and multiple footsteps were heard as they stepped inside the old Hale house. Derek pressed close to me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid.  
"No one home" An unfamiliar voice called from the front of the room. I felt Derek's heart rate rise as he heard a gun being clicked.  
"Oh he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable" Kate told the guy. Instantly, I tensed up, knowing she was here to hurt Derek. I made a promise to myself then and there that Derek was not going to get hurt.  
"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard" the same hunter called, causing a low growl to come from my throat. It was too quiet to be heard though.  
"Really, a dog joke" Kate asked disbelievingly. "We're going there and that's the best you got. If you want to provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter" I could feel Derek growing angry behind me, but I couldn't calm him down, because I was getting worked up as well. "To bad your mate will howl like a bitch when we cut her in half like your sister!" Kate yelled.

Derek completely lost it, he let go of me and quickly threw the other hunter into the wall. Then, he backed up against the wall, and I ran out after him, into my wolf form as well. Kate looked quite pleased that she had us both in the one house. Derek, still on the defence, jumped over the stairs and used the railing of the house to kick him back into the wall as well. Kate stared at him for a minute as I ran over to him, and right as I got there he took off, running at Kate. Instantly, I saw what was going to happen, and pushed Derek out of the way, taking the pain of the electrical current. Instantly, I fell to the floor in pain, twitching. I was human again, and so was Derek, as he was instantly by my side, trying to calm me down.  
"Wow, the two of you are so lovey-dovey that you take pain from the other. Too bad it doesn't make a difference; he still feels your pain." I flinched on the floor, as Derek picked me up and tried to move me over to the couch. He struggled to get over to the couch, but when he got there, Kate instantly shocked me again, making Derek's legs buckle. He fell to the floor, but he didn't let go of me I buried my head in his chest; Kate wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. Kate was laughing at the two of us as Derek shifted so that he was braced against the wall.

"Its 900,000 volts" She told him, looking at the thing that she had just shocked me with twice. "You never were good with electricity, or fire Derek. That seems to be something that has carried over to your mate" I let out a quiet whine, only loud enough for Derek to hear, as my body had multiple spasms. "This is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And you know, maybe we can help each other out" Kate suggested. Derek just held onto me and stared at her, extremely defensive and defiant.  
"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you; unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her" Kate told Derek, who stiffened against me and stared at her. I finally gained enough courage to look at her slightly, though I moved nothing but my head. I knew my eyes were still their greenish blue colour, but at the moment I didn't care.

She stared at me, and then looked at Derek, who clearly didn't believe her. "You think I'm lying?" She asked Derek, who opened his mouth to speak painfully.  
"It wouldn't be the first time" He muttered to her. She instantly began to laugh, and Derek just stared, though I could feel the pain radiating off of him.  
"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am" She told Derek, who instantly did as she said. "Okay. We didn't kill your sister" She punctuated each word, and with every breath, she leaned closer to Derek and I. I flinched when her hair touched some of my cheek, as I was now legitimately terrified of the woman in front of me. But, as much as I was scared at her, she was telling the truth.  
"You hear that? There's no blimps or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." She told Derek, before backing away from us slightly. Seeing how scared I had gotten, Derek had gained a protective gleam in his eye, so she was now wary of the two of us. I was slowly recovering.

"They found bite marks on your sisters body Derek. What do you think did that?" She asked him. "A mountain lion" She asked him, seeing the irony in the whole situation. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, the Alpha killed your sister" I hadn't thought about this at all, but Kate was right, there was no change in Derek's emotions for the new revelation about who killed his sister. He had expected it. "Now, all you have to do it tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you" Kate told him. "Problem solved, everybody goes home happy, you and your mate can continue doing whatever you want to do" I growled softly, while Derek just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Unless, you don't know who he is either" Kate said, causing Derek to wrap his arms around me. He knew what was coming, and I wasn't strong enough to run yet. "Well, guess what two werewolves just became totally useless."

Straight away, Kate whipped around with her gun and began to fire at the place where we had been moments ago. Derek, with me securely locked in his arms, had run out into the forest and hadn't stopped until he thought that they were far enough from everyone. Derek turned to look back at the house while I had my head buried back in Derek's chest. I was shaking, absolutely terrified of the Argent woman. Derek seemed to recognise this.  
"She won't get you" He promised me softly. I could only nod, but my shaking still wouldn't cease. I had bitten my lip to the point where it was almost drawing blood.  
"I know she won't, it just worries me that she's here" I told Derek quietly.  
"Why?" He asked me. I sighed and closed my eyes; the pain of the 900,000 volts had worn me out.  
"Because she isn't going to let us live in peace" I muttered. Derek sighed and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.  
"I don't care what it takes Kim, I'm always going to be there to protect you" He promised me again. I smiled slightly and leaned my head up to meet his lips.  
"Good" I muttered, before falling into the deep slumber that I so greatly desired.

When I awoke next I was in my bed, the sheets over me. The window was open and the room smelt of Derek, as though he had only left a few moments ago. It was just getting dark, so I would have to go to the parent teacher interviews before I could do anything else. I wondered if Scott had remembered them on his date with Allison, but something told me that he would have forgotten them. That was bad; our mum was going to be absolutely livid when she didn't show up.  
"Kimberly" I heard my mum call before walking into my room. By now, I was sitting up on the bed just thinking. I had tried so hard to get people to stop calling me Kimberly, particularly at the start of this school year. Maybe I was hoping for a 'new year, new me' kind of start. But I gave up, because a 'new year, new me' start was exactly what I got, just in a completely different way.  
"Yeah" I asked her, turning my head. She smiled at me. I had always been closer with my mum then my dad; in fact, I had never loved my dad.  
"What am I going to hear at the parent teacher interview tonight?" She asked me, walking over to join me on the bed. I smirked slightly, my mum was well aware of my rebelliousness against my teachers, and she often told me that I got it from my dad. I told her that any bad qualities I had come from dad.  
"The usual, she's loud, she's obnoxious, and she's rude" I listed off. Mummy McCall had stopped caring after Stiles, Scott and I had explained that most of the time I was just defending someone from what the teacher had rudely said to them. Mum laughed, and then pulled me into a hug from the side. I had inherited my curly hair from my mum, and many people always said that we looked alike, more than Scott and I looked alike.  
"Be down stairs in 10 minutes" She told me, placing a soft kiss in my hair before walking out of my room.

I sighed and stood up from my bed, opening my wardrobe and looking through it. I couldn't care less about the way I looked on a good day, but since I was just going to parent teacher interviews, I threw on a pair of leggings and a tank top. I was about to grab another jacket from my closet when I noticed the outlining of a certain black leather jacket on my bed. To be specific, Derek's black leather jacket. Smiling to myself, I put it on over my tank top. It was about 3 sizes too big, but it was extremely comfortable and warm. I instantly decided that I was going to steal more clothes from Derek if it felt like this. When I was happy that I wasn't going to freeze to death, I walked downstairs to meet mum, who was waiting for me by the door. She noticed that the jacket was too big, and contemplated on saying something, but ended up asking me something else.  
"Where's Scott?" She asked me. I shrugged, though I knew he was with Allison somewhere.  
"He's probably going to meet as there, he might be with Stiles. I didn't go home with them" I told her. I hated lying to my mum, but at least she couldn't hear my heartbeat to know I was lying. Mum nodded, then the two of headed to the car and hopped in.

We got to the school after a fun car ride with the music blasting to songs from the 90's. Mum had gotten me into that kind of music when I was younger and I hadn't stopped loving it. We headed inside, with me sending a text to Scott telling him that if he didn't get here soon he was going to get skinned and I was going to have to eat him, referring to what I said earlier in the day. Scott didn't answer, which lead me to believe he had his phone off. About 10 minutes later, Mum and I had to go through to speak with Mr Harris. We sat awkwardly, me slipping further and further into Derek's jacket as Scott was nowhere to be seen. Mum eventually tried to call him, but he didn't have his phone on, so she left a message.  
"Where the hell are you? Get to the school, now" She told him, before hanging up her phone. Mr Harris watched my mum struggle for a minute before speaking up.  
"How about we get started with Kimberly, then Scott to give him some more time to make an appearance" I knew he was mocking Scott in a way, so I shot him a glare.  
"Sure" Mum told him.

"Kimberly is a talented girl, we just feel that she doesn't her skills to the best of her ability" Mr Harris started to speak. I hated parent teacher conferences. It was never anything good, it was always that you could do something better. "Across all her subjects she averages about a B, but we feel that she could easily achieve an A average." Mum looked at me, but I just leaned my head on the chair, sinking further into the jacket. Mr Harris sighed, and then got onto what he really needed to talk about.  
"Besides her grades, we really think that Kimberly should take the arguing with teachers down a little bit. Most of the times the fights are unprovoked"  
"Most of the time a teacher has said something offensive to my friends" I shot back at him, annoyed. Mum gave me a look and I backed down, and then stared back at Mr Harris.  
"She can try to stop arguing" Mum told him. I opened my mouth angrily then shut it, knowing that it wouldn't get me anywhere.  
"The other thing we have to complement about Kimberly though is that she shows outstanding leadership qualities. She seems to know how to keep both Scott and Stiles inline, and usually does it without causing too much of a fuss" Mum shot me a smile for that one.

"Okay, the next thing I have to talk about had to do with the two of them. Lately, Scott and Kimberly's minds have been somewhere else…" I instantly froze, and wished that Scott was with me so that I could survive this with him, but unfortunately, he hadn't turned up. "…as has their bodies. Personally, I think it may have something to do with their home situation" Mr Harris said. I instantly shook my head, knowing what he was saying.  
"Well, personally I'm not sure what you mean by home situation" My mum told him, a defiant look on her face.  
"Specifically the lack of an authority figure" Mr Harris told her. My mum looked slightly offended, and started to defend herself.  
"Yeah, I'm the authority figure" She told him. Mr Harris flinched, and then thought of something to say.  
"Sorry, allow me to clarify" He told her. In my opinion, it sounded like he was making fun of her, but by the look on my mums face, I knew if I said anything I could kiss any privileges goodbye. "I mean the lack of a male authority figure" He told us. I spoke up this time.  
"Well trust me, we're so much better off without that asshole in the picture" I told my teacher. Mum glared at me for my language, but I really disliked my dad.  
"Does your brother feel the same way as you?" Mr Harris challenged me. I opened my mouth to speak but mum beat me to the punch.  
"Yes, I think so. I hope so" She muttered.  
"The two of them are going to be going through some difficult changes" He had no idea how true that statement was. "They both might need a little extra attention. A guiding hand through this crucial stage" I almost laughed at the irony of it all. My helping hand wasn't going to be my mother; it was going to be Derek, whose jacket I was currently wrapped in.

"He has me" I said stubbornly. If Scott wasn't going to listen to what Derek was telling him, I would tell him, just in a different way. Mr Harris looked at me, a new level of respect for me in his eyes. Tonight, all he had done for me was lesson my opinion of him, and that was pretty hard to do since I already didn't like him.  
"Well, if you have no further questions, I'd like to end it here" Mr Harris spoke up. Mum and I nodded, and I shot out of the classroom before anything else could be said. I was honestly going to kill Scott for not being there with me when I had to listen to them talking about the fact that we were drifting away from our school work.  
Mum walked out of the classroom fuming. She didn't speak to me; she simply got on her phone and text Scott a multiple amount of times. I followed behind her.  
"Maybe he's sick at home?" I suggested to her, but she was having none of it. She simply called him and left him a message. We finally reached the school gates after she had called him for about the 50th time.

"Scott, you need to call me right now" She seethed, before hanging up the phone. Then, she just stood there with me as we waited for something to happen. Turning, I saw Allison's car parked in the drive and saw Allison and Scott sitting there. Immediately, I gave him a look, but turned away, still feeling as though I needed to save him from the wrath of our mum. But then, I saw the Argents, who were also looking unimpressed, and my mind instantly shot back to Kate and the torture she had set on me earlier. Mum started to drag me over there, seeing that she knew who they were. I tried to protest, but was ultimately silenced when we reached them.  
"Kate hasn't heard from her either" I heard Victoria, Allison's mum say. I froze at the mention of Kate and shrunk behind my mother, which Chris seemed to notice.  
"Excuse me; you're not Allison's parents are you?" Mum asked Chris and Victoria Argent. Chris stared at me, probably waiting to see what I did. "I'm Scott's mum, and this is Scott's sister Kimberly and I'd hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either" Mum finished. Chris looked at my mum again, but not before picking up the fact that I was wearing Derek's leather jacket. He was a werewolf hunter, after all. He did notice these things.

"You're his mother?" Chris asked with a twinge of accusation in his voice. Mum picked up on it too.  
"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation" Mum tried to laugh it off, but I could tell she was more than a little bit annoyed with the statement.  
"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today" Chris yelled at her. I bit my tongue to stop myself from yelling that his sister had almost killed me today.  
"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Mum snapped. Chris looked just as defiant as her.  
"My daughter" His gaze flickered for a moment, and then he spotted her. "Is right there" Instantly, Mm turned around and ran to Scott, and I was about to follow, but Chris pulled me back.  
"How do you know Derek Hale?" He hissed. I glared at him, but on the inside, I was screaming out to Derek and hoping to God that he heard me. I was terrified. It must have shown in my gaze, because Chris let go of me, then shared a look with Victoria which meant that they knew something that I didn't. Instantly, I ran over to my mum, but not before I felt someone's familiar gaze on me. It was only when I started running to Scott and Allison that I realised my eyes had flashed. They knew for certain I was a wolf.

"Where exactly have you been?" I just caught the start of my mother's sentence to Allison and Scott.  
"Nowhere Mum" Scott answered her. I was going to give him a piece of my mind when we got home, but I decided that public embarrassment via our mother was bad enough.  
"Nowhere meaning not at school" I opened my mouth to protest but Mum instantly silenced me with a glare, meaning that I was going to be in trouble for lying to her. Scott looked awkward.  
"Kinda" He muttered. I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind and I smiled slightly, knowing what it meant.  
"It's not his fault, it's my birthday and we were just hanging out" Allison tried to get Scott out of trouble, but then her parents showed up right beside me.  
"Allison? In the car" Chris instantly told her, but as soon as he had finished his sentence people began to scream and run around all over the parking lot. Scott and I shared a glance before pelting right into the heap of cars, trying to work out what was going on. Allison started to walk around too. All around, people were getting into cars and driving off, making it a kill zone for everyone.

I walked out onto the open road right as a car came speeding around the corner. I let out a scream in both my mind and out loud, and then I was suddenly on the floor, pinned down by Derek.  
"Normally this is a position I would love to be in" Derek chuckled when I said that, "But Chris Argent if on extremely high alert with the two of us and if he sees you here I don't know what he'll do." I told him. Derek nodded and quickly pecked me on the lips before disappearing into the night, but not before leaving a thought in my mind, telling me that he would be in my bedroom when I got home. Honestly, that sounded kind of creepy, but I knew he was just telling me so I didn't scare the shit out of myself when I walked inside. Suddenly, I heard a car pull out from somewhere, but that wasn't what worried me. What worried me was the "Allison!" That came after it from Scott. Luckily, the fact that no one screamed was a huge indicator that she hadn't died. "Are you okay?" I heard Scott ask her.  
"Move, Move!" I heard Mr Stilinski yelp from somewhere in the car park. Then I heard a car go to move.  
"Mr Stilinski!" I shouted, trying to alert him to the fact that he was about to get hit, but he wasn't able to move in time, and injured something.

When I went to come over to him, he shook his head. Instantly, I turned around and walked over to Chris Argent, who was standing there with his gun out.  
"Shoot it before it kills someone else" I hissed at him. Chris looked surprised, and then stared at me.  
"Why don't you do anything?" He asked me. I looked at him with a pointed look.  
"Do you want me to shift in a parking lot, with a ton of people staring?" I asked him. I was no longer scared of him, I was just annoyed. I had a feeling that I would still be scared of Kate though. Chris instantly turned around and began to shoot at the creature. When he had used all of his bullets, everyone began to stalk forward, Scott moving to stand behind me protectively. It wasn't the Alpha who had been shot. It was a mountain lion.

As soon as we got home, Mum went to bed, and I looked at Scott. "If you ever leave me during a parent teacher interview again I'll be the one skinning you" I told him seriously. Scott looked amused.  
"What happened?" He asked me.  
"Mr Harris is an idiot, that's what happened" I muttered, walking to the fridge and grabbing a drink. Scott laughed at me, already knowing quite well that I had a strong dislike of the guy. "Actually, anyone who thinks that Jackson is a nice person is an idiot. So basically, just Mr Harris" I told Scott. Scott laughed again, and then looked at me.  
"What else happened?" He pressed. He knew me too well, and he knew when I was trying to cover something up I would say something completely irrelevant.  
"I was with Derek" I started. Scott instantly looked as though Derek was the problem, so he was about to get a shock when I finished my explanation. "And Kate showed up" This time, Scott looked surprised, not expecting this. "To cut a long story short, she pumped 18000000 volts of electricity into me" I finished. Scott simply stared at me as I began to shake. Kate truthfully scared me. "Derek had to carry my home because I practically passed out from exhaustion after woods." I told Scott. He instantly wrapped me in a hug. Something about almost losing his sister alarmed him more than he would ever know.

After I told Scott, I drowned the drink that I had gotten from the fridge, said my goodnights, then walked upstairs towards my room, then opened the door. Almost immediately Derek pinned me to the door in a jokingly fierce way. "I would like my jacket back" He told me. I laughed to myself and slipped it off, placing it in his arms.  
"There you go" I told him like I was a salesperson, making him laugh "Would that be all for today". Once he had his jacket back, his kissed me softly, before moving to the bed.  
"I'd also like a kiss with my order" Derek mumbled. I continued kissing him until I rolled over onto my side.  
"I think I can comply with that" I joked. He looked at me then stood up, watching as I settled into the bed. As I settled in, he moved to leave through the open window. I shook my head.  
"Stay" I told him. He shook his head, thinking I meant something entirely different. "I didn't mean that" I told him bluntly. "I meant stay. Please, just sleep" I patted the bed beside me, and he sighed slightly, but then stripped off his top layer of clothes until he was just in his bottoms and slipped into bed next to me. I was still in my leggings and t-shirt as I was too tired to change.  
"Goodnight Derek" I muttered quietly, settling into his arms and using his chest as a pillow.  
"Goodnight Kimberly" Derek told him. And for once, I fell asleep, entirely happy.


	11. Heart Monitor Part 1

Scott and I were walking around in the car park of the shopping centre. My idiot of a twin had forgotten where he had parked the car, and was refusing to listen to me when I told him I knew where it was.  
"It's not on this floor" I sang as we searched. Scott, eventually seeing that I was right, cursed under his breath.  
"Dammit" He muttered, before walking over to the lift where I was already standing.  
As we arrived on level 4, Scott was clearly getting sick of searching for the car, but was too proud to admit that he had lost it. Eventually, he pulled his keys out a clicked the button and the two of us heard the car beep on the level above us. I gave him a smug look and he glared, but as he moved to pick up the bags he was holding, a milk bottle rolled out. Instantly, he went to go get it, but it turns out he didn't need to, as it rolled back. Only problem was that it rolled back with 3 slash marks in it. Scott and I both heard a growl, and then immediately we took off running in separate directions, leaving the shopping behind.

Instantly, I ran up a level, knowing that the wolf was following me as I heard its footsteps. As I was running, I pulled me phone out and put on a song, before chucking it to the other side of the cars and slipping behind a few. The music was now playing from the cars on the opposite side of the building. I covered my mouth with my hand and poked my head out, waiting for the right time to attack the wolf. When I saw its shadow creeping up on the wall near the music, I instantly began to sneak up to it, using the cars as a hiding place. When the wolf finally went to see if I was there, I growled and jumped on its back, smirking when he crumbled under my weight as he was surprised.  
"Derek, you're dead" I told him, before getting up. Derek looked impressed, before listening once again.  
"Let me catch your brother" He told me, before racing off.

I sighed and took off after him, following as he ran down to level 3 where my brother had been hiding. Thinking that I was dead, Scott now knew that the alpha was after him. I watched from a pole on the roof as he ran around, before coming up with a brilliant idea to jump on every car to confuse Derek. As soon as he had jumped on a line of cars, he hid right underneath my pole, breathing heavily with his head leaned against the car. I actually thought Derek was going to congratulate him, until his cell phone rang. I began laughing so hard that I slipped off the pole, and I would have landed on the cold and hard concrete if it hadn't of been for Derek who caught me. He gave me a quick glare for doing something that could have gotten me killed, but seeing my half pouting, half laughing face, he quickly kissed me, before turning around to my brother who had watched the whole exchange.  
"You're dead" He told Scott, repeating my words from earlier. I was still cackling in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Scott screeched when Derek and I had begun to walk off. Instantly, I had decided to stay with Derek, or he was going to stay with me. Basically, he wasn't leaving me.  
"I said I was going to teach the two of you. I didn't say when" Derek told him. Scott was seething.  
"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott yelped. I started cackling again, finding the situation extremely laughable.  
"Not yet" Derek eyed him up, causing me to laugh so hard I almost tripped and fell flat on my face. Derek instantly caught me though with his wolfish reflexes. I gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Okay, but I was fast right?" Scott asked. Derek shook his head and nodded at me.  
"Not as fast as her" He told Scott. I rolled my eyes; he was only taking my side because he kind of had too.  
"But the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" Scott asked him. Instantly, I put my hand over Derek's mouth.  
"It was a really smart thing to do. I threw my phone on the other side of the car park to confuse him then when he had his back turned I jumped on him" I explained to him. Derek had finally pried my hand off his arm.  
"It was smart until your phone rang" He told Scott, who looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, but that was, I mean" Scott stuttered, before getting mad. "Would you just stop? Please! What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, Kimberly almost getting run over" Scott started ranting, and I felt myself back into Derek until I was securely in his arm. "I should have been there to do something, not you! I need to learn how to control this" Scott told Derek. He was obviously still feeling guilty about the fact Stiles' dad was injured, and I had been saved by Derek, not him. To be fair, Derek had an unfair advantage as I had been screaming out to him all night.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You're sister has quite a few things going for her, which contribute to why she could control it instantly. You were bitten, and teaching someone who was bitten usually takes time" Derek glanced down to where I was in his arms. Scott had gotten over the whole 'I'm with the wolf' thing since Derek had saved me, but he was still extremely protective over me. "I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek told him. Scott stared at Derek and me, before sighing.  
"What do I have to do?" He asked Derek. Derek sighed at looked him.  
"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek said, before reaching out and grabbed Scott's phone out of his hand. "You see this?" He held the phone up to Scott's face, showing the missed call from the one and the only Allison.  
"You see this; this is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her" Derek yelled at him. Scott instantly fired up, knowing exactly what to say.  
"If we're getting rid of distractions why aren't you getting rid of Kimberly?" Scott asked him. Before I could bat an eyelash, Derek had thrown the phone into the wall and I had let out a deep and threatening growl. Scott took a step back, knowing what he did wasn't the smartest thing ever.

"Do you see Kimberly?" Derek asked Scott and I instantly straightened up and closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths and thinking about Derek. "She got angry, and look at what happened. That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage. You can't do that with her around" Derek yelled at him. He was still extremely defensive over the comment that had been made towards us.  
"I can get angry" Scott told him, an edge to his voice.  
"Not angry enough" Derek began to use his arms to exaggerate. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until the full moon" Derek was still yelling at him, but the end of that sentence was his version of a beg.  
"If that's what it takes" Scott told him. This time, I completely lost it, which no one was expecting.  
"Do you want us to be killed? Do you want Mum to die, me to die, Stiles to die? Do you want to kill Allison? Can you stay away?" I screamed at him. Scott looked taken aback, while Derek grabbed my shoulders in a light but warning matter.  
"Yes" Scott finally ground out. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her"

That was a complete lie, and Derek knew it, but he wasn't going to press the matter. He drove me home with the shopping while Scott went straight to Allison's, probably to 'explain why he didn't have a phone'. Derek and I instantly piled into the house, mum not home as she was working the late shift again. As soon as we had finished with the shopping, he pinned me to a wall. "Someone's letting their inner wolf out" I laughed, before giving him a quick peck and then slipping out of his grip. Instantly, he growled playfully and picked me up, which I wasn't expecting. Then, he ran straight to my room and threw me on the bed, before covering over and leaning over me. We stared at each other for a second, before he began to kiss me again, a lot more ferociously than our previous kisses. With equal passion I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him move away from my lips and to my neck. I let out a quiet moan when he lightly nipped my neck and he chuckled against my skin, before returning to my lips. I was just about to take off his shirt when the two of us heard Scott turn up downstairs. Instantly I pouted, but Derek had already pulled me up and headed straight to Scott's room, where he opened the window and turned all the lights out. The two of us settled into the chair, and I could feel Derek's breath right against my neck, biting it softly everyone couple of seconds. If Scott wasn't about to walk in, I would have completely lost all control, but since I didn't want my brother to see me and Derek, I held onto my self-control and sanity.

As soon as Scott walked into his room, both Derek and I could feel his panic. He instantly went over to the window and closed it, before turning on the lamp, right next to where Derek and I were sitting. He instantly jumped back in shock.  
"Ah! You seriously need to stop doing that!" Scott yelped. I had started cacking again, like I had earlier at the shops.  
"So what happened, did he talk to you?" Derek asked him after my laughing had finally ceased.  
"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather" Scott told him sarcastically. "No, he didn't talk"  
"Well did you get anything off of him, an impression?" Derek asked. Scott looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Derek angrily sighed and lifted me off his lap, before getting up and walking over to Scott.  
"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken" Derek explained. "What kind of feeling did you get from him?" He asked. Scott seemed to actually think for a moment before he replied.  
"Anger" He told Derek honestly.  
"Focused on you?" Derek questioned, to which Scott immediately shook his head.  
"No, not on me" He answered. Derek simply watched him as he tried to explain. "But it was definitely anger, I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral" Scott muttered. I instantly heard Derek's heart stop and then speed up dramatically.  
"What? What did you just say?" Derek asked him. Scott looked at him confused.  
"He drew the spiral on the window of my car in the condensation you know." Scott explained. Derek looked thoroughly worried. Scott picked up on this too. "What? You have this look like you know what it means?"

"Derek, what does it mean?" I pressed quietly. Derek shook his head, looking at me.  
"No, it's nothing" He told us. Scott shook his head, looking annoyed and a little bit angry.  
"Wait, wait, wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you then keep things to yourself" Scott yelled at him. I was getting annoyed too, especially when Derek shot us down once again.  
"It doesn't mean anything" He told us.  
"You buried Laura under a spiral" I said. Scott and Derek looked surprised that I had the guts to bring it up, but I knew it was one way to make him listen to us. "Tell us what it means" I said again.  
"You don't want to know" Derek answered, before walking out of the room. I angrily sighed and punched the wall, my fist going straight through the plaster. Scott gave me a look and I shot one back with a sorry look on my face, but in all honesty I was still extremely pissed off. So without saying anything else, I walked off to my room and settled into bed. I fell asleep quickly, but still felt it when he slipped in beside me.

Scott and I got to school the next day with no intentions of leaving the other at all. "Stay away from Allison, stay away from Allison" Scott kept mumbling under his breath, so as we walked up the stairs and saw Allison, we instantly walked straight back down them and started to head to the classroom a different way.  
"Stay away from Allison, Stay away from Allison" Scott kept muttering, until we walked straight towards a classroom where Jackson was coming out. Instantly, I grabbed Scott and muttered "Stay away from Jackson" He nodded and we went to walk another way when we were stopped.  
"Hey Scott" Lydia called from her locker.  
"For fucks sake" I shouted, before Scott pulled me away towards where we needed to go.

Instantly, when we walked in, we saw Stiles look up at us, then look down. He wasn't mad at me as I had tried to help his dad, but seeing as Scott had done nothing but save Allison, he wasn't very impressed. Scott took a seat behind him anyways, while I sat next Scott and set my stuff out on the desk.  
"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't reply. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise right?" Of course, I knew this, but if Stiles wasn't ready to talk to Scott I wasn't going to press. "Just some soft tissue damage; nothing that big? You know I feel really bad about it right?" Still, Stiles didn't reply, but Scott knew just how to get him to talk.  
"What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing our and that I went to Derek for help?" Scott asked Stiles, who almost immediately said something.  
"If I was talking to you I'd say that you were an idiot for trusting him" Stiles said. I instantly looked indignant, even if I wasn't 100% happy with him at the moment.  
"Hey, that happens to be my mate you're talking about" I told Stiles, only half joking. Stiles nodded, but still went back to his conversation with Scott.  
"But obviously I'm not talking to you" Stiles said. Scott looked disheartened, and the conversation ended as the bell rang. Scott bent down to grab something out of his bag while Stiles looked as though he was debating something. When Scott came back up, Stiles turned around.  
"What did he say?" Stiles asked. I could have sworn that I heard Derek laugh in my mind.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles questioned as we were walking from the classroom. Scott gave him a nod while I answered.  
"Yeah" Stiles looked extremely annoyed.  
"Well then your boyfriends an idiot" I raised an eyebrow, but Stiles kept talking. "Every time Scott gets angry he tries to kill someone, usually me, and then you have to go wolf and try and save my ass" I laughed, something I had been doing a lot over the past few days.  
"I know, that's what he means when he says that he doesn't know if he can teach me." Scott told Stiles. "I have to be able to control it"  
"Well how is he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked bewildered.  
"I don't know, and I don't think he does either" Scott muttered.  
"Okay, when are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at me, and I shook my head no quickly.  
"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day" Scott answered. Stiles just gave the two of us a look. "When?" He asked us more forcefully. This time I replied.  
"I'm going to meet him at the end of the day and then we're going to the animal clinic to pick Scott up after work" I told Stiles.  
"Right, that gives us until the end of the school day then" Stiles muttered to me. I saw where he was going, but Scott missed the memo  
"To do what?" he asked Stiles, confused. Stiles and I looked at each other, and then spoke at the same time with the same words.  
"To you us ourselves"

Eventually, we had time to eat, so Stiles, Scott and I settled into the cafeteria, Scott armed with a massive 'World History' book. As we sat to eat/talk, Scott covered his face with the book.  
"I think the books making it more obvious" I muttered to him, before looking behind me. "It's not worth it Scott, she's reading anyway"  
"So did the two of you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked us. I looked at Stiles, since it was his idea. I had just helped in getting the stuff that we need.  
"I think so" Stiles told him. Scott looked happy.  
"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked him.  
"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda then Derek" I gave him a look, and then laughed at the look on his face. Then, Derek's voice filtered into my mind.  
_I'm not a bad Yoda _he muttered disgruntledly. I stayed silent, letting him interoperate that, before laughing._  
Are you stalking me now? _I asked him. I never got a reply as I was snapped out of it.  
"Kimberly!" Stiles yelled at me, making me look up startled.

"What?" I yelped. Stiles laughed at me, before answering.  
"You were just talking with Derek weren't you?" Stiles asked me. I nodded sheepishly and Stiles looked worried for a second before talking to Scott once again. I thought that it was pretty pointless to disrupt me, but I let them carry on with it.  
"Yeah I'll be your Yoda" Stiles told Scott, who smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, you be my Yoda" My brother was still hiding behind a massive pile of books.  
"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles said, before laughing. Scott and I just looked at him. "I said it backwards" He told us when he thought we didn't get the joke.  
"It's sad you have to laugh at your own joke" I told him.  
"Okay, starting to hate you now, and I definitely still hate you. Oh yeah!" Stiles had de finitely had Adderall.  
"Let's go goofballs" I told them, grabbing them and walking out of the cafeteria, but not before we heard Allison.  
"Scott, Scott wait!" we heard her yell, causing Scott to run off, and me to give Stiles a painful look, knowing how much this would be hurting him.

Scott, Stiles and I ended up walking to the Lacrosse field, with Stiles and I armed with a ton of Lacrosse gear. As soon as we reached the bench, I dumped the stuff on the seat and took a seat next to Stiles, who had already started pulling things out of bags.  
"Okay, now, put this on" He told Scott, who looked at us.  
"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked us.  
"Yeah we borrowed it" Stiles answered. Scott gave us a look  
"Stole it" He corrected.  
"Temporarily misappropriated" I argued. "Coach used it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day" I told him, before pulling out a phone that wasn't mine. Derek hadn't broken my phone, but I had accidently left it in his car, so I needed to get it later.  
"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked me.  
"Yeah, I stole it" I told him, before clicking onto an app.  
"Why?" Scott asked Stiles and I. I let him explain.  
"Alright, so your heart goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry" Stiles listed off the things that turned Scott into a wolf. "Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate" Stiles told Scott, who smiled at us.  
"Like the incredible hulk" Scott said. I smiled slightly. When we were little, Mum used to read us superhero bed time stories. Scott always wanted one with the incredible hulk while I was always interested in the ones with Wolverine or Batman.  
"Kinda like the incredible hulk" Stiles admitted, annoyed.  
"I'm like the incredible hulk" Scott said again with a smirk on his face. I almost laughed at him.  
"Just shut up and put the strap on" Stiles told him, pushing him out onto the field while I carried the duct tape.

As we moved out onto the field, Stiles and I made Scott put his hands behind his back while we duck taped them together. Scott was growing more wary about this by the second.  
"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my free period" He told us.  
"See, what I told you Stiles, he has always wanted to have balls chucked at him" I laughed, while Scott glared at me. Stiles laughed, and the two of us backed away with 2 lacrosse sticks and an uncountable amount of balls.  
"Are you ready?" Stiles said. Scott looked at us.  
"No" He said. I laughed, it didn't matter if he was or not.  
"Now remember, don't get angry" I told him with a laugh. He glared at me again.  
"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea" But before Stiles could speak, I had already hit him in the shoulder. Stiles followed suit with one that hit him in the face. I was chuckling to myself.  
"Okay, that one kinda hurt" He told us. Stiles rolled his eyes then looked at me.  
"Be quiet" He told Scott. "Remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright? About staying calm" Stiles was talking to him as though he was 5 years old, and I was finding it funny.  
"Stay calm. Staying calm" Scott muttered. "Staying totally calm" He muttered as I chucked a ball at him. "There are" My ball hit him right in the chin. "No ball flying in my face"  
Instantly, a ball from Stiles hit him in the stomach, making his statement fairly true. Then, my next one hit him in the balls.  
"Son of a bitch" He yelped, making me laugh loud.  
"You know what, I think my aim is actually improving" Stiles remarked to me. I laughed.  
"I wonder why?" Scott remarked dryly.

"No getting angry" I taunted, before throwing another one that hit him in the shoulder. This was payback for all those times that he ever said something to me that I didn't like.  
"Not getting angry" Scott muttered under his breath. Immediately, Stiles and I started chucking more balls at him, hitting him in places from the stomach to the knees. After about the 7th ball in a row, Scott fell to the floor. I instantly ran to check the phone, and it was sky rocketing, going faster than an average humans could ever. He ripped apart the duct tape and I felt my eyes glow, acknowledging that fact that my brother was changing. I heard him rip apart the duct tape and I ran forward to stand next to Stiles, who was proceeding towards Scott with caution.  
"Scott? You started to change" Stiles told him as we watched Scott, who was breathing heavily and holding his head in a fatal position.  
"It's the anger, but it's more than that. The angrier I got the stronger I felt" Scott explained.  
"So it is anger and Derek was right" I told them. Stiles and Scott nodded, but Scott looked downright depressed.  
"I can't be around Allison" He muttered sadly.  
"Just because she makes you happy" I asked him. Derek made me happy, but it didn't mean I had to stay away from him. I suppose I had a pretty good excuse though.  
"No, because she makes me weak" Scott told me. I sighed, and bent down to give him a sisterly hug, something that I thought he might need.

We headed straight to the locker room from the Lacrosse field, armed with all of our gear. Scott was still extremely upset that he couldn't speak to Allison until we could get everything sorted.  
"Alright so you stay away from her for a few days, you can handle that" Stiles told him. Scott was leaning against the locker, completely upset.  
"But is it a few days or is it forever?" He asked gloomily. Stiles and I sighed.  
"You know, this whole women make you weak thing is a little to Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process" Stiles told him. Scott didn't look as though he believed him.  
"But you've seen Derek. The guy was totally alone until Kimberly was turned. What if I can never be around her again?" Scott asked us.  
"You'll be allowed around her again. Besides, if you're dead, who will I annoy?" I joked, but it didn't seem to cheer him up.  
"I'd rather be dead" Scott muttered. I let out a low growl.  
"You know what. I'd rather you weren't" I snapped. Stiles put a warning hand on my shoulder as I glared at Scott, who was still depressed.  
"You're not going to end up like Derek and Kimberly, alright, we'll figure it out" Stiles promised.  
"Okay" Scott muttered, though he was still feeling depressed.  
"Come on, let's get out of here, it stinks in here"  
"Yeah I know" Scott agreed with me, while Stiles gave us a look.  
"Really in a boy's locker room; that doesn't make any sense at all" Stiles told us sarcastically.  
"No, it's like something's rotting" I muttered.  
"Or dying" Scott said, thinking. But nonetheless we walked from the room to our next class, which happened to be with the one and only Coach.


	12. Heart Monitor Part 2

As soon as we got into the classroom the bell rang, and Scott, Stiles and I immediately went to take our seats as we listened to the Coach babble on.  
"Let's go, sit, sit, sit, we've got a lot to cover today. Let's go" He yelled. I sat down next to Scott in the spare seat beside him, and Scott, seeing Allison coming to sit next to him, instantly turned to Stiles.  
"Hey Stiles, sit behind me!" He yelped, but Allison got their first. Instantly, I felt Scott grow uncomfortable, and I turned to Stiles who was looking at Scott with an extremely worried expression on his face.  
"He's going to be fine" I muttered quietly to Stiles as they spoke. Stiles nodded slightly, and then turned to me.  
"How do you control it?" He asked me. I thought for a moment, thinking back to the time that Derek first asked me that question.  
"I just think about Derek" I answered honestly. It was true; the only thing I could concentrate on when I was a werewolf was Derek's safety. I had always assumed that it was because we were mated. Stiles stared at me for a second.  
"You think about Derek" He repeated. I blushed slightly, which wasn't something I did often.  
"Yes Stiles, I think about Derek" I repeated again. Stiles seemed as though the gears in his brain had begun to tick again, causing me to think that he was coming up with an idea. I was about to ask him, but before I could, Coach slammed his hand down on a pile of books, effectively ending both my conversation with Stiles, and Scott's conversation with Allison.

"Let's settle down." The coach called, causing me to roll my eyes. I didn't hate him; I just hated the way he tried to teach the class. I didn't think it was very effective at all. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading" Every teacher knew better than to ask me, as they knew I didn't do homework, yet I still got the grades that everyone was happy with. "Greenburg, put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading" He then turned to me, and when he saw me, he instantly sighed. "Just as everyone knows you didn't do the reading, Miss McCall. But what about your brother? Scott, the reading" The coach told him, causing him to look up startled. Instantly, I knew we were in for it.  
"Last night's reading?" Scott asked, causing the coach to nod. Scott and I looked to each other worried.  
"How about the Gettysburg Address" I glared at him, knowing he was making fun of us, but Scott didn't.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"That was sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall and McCall?" He asked us, causing the two of us to instantly look back at Stiles.  
"I'd say more of an expert, but" I muttered, before looking back at Coach.  
"Did either of you do the reading?" He asked. I shook my head while Scott spoke back.  
"I think I forgot" He muttered. Things were about to get really bad, the two of us could feel it.

"Nice work McCall twins, it's not like you're not averaging a D and a C in this class." The coach called, before leaning down to Scott. "Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a C" He told Scott, before speaking to the both of us again. "How about one of you summarises the previous night's reading" When the two of us stayed silent, the coach went on a roll. "No? How about the night before that" He said. "How about you summarise everything you're ever read in your entire life" I felt my heart rate rising as Scott and I fought to stay calm. "A blog, the back of a cereal box" He listed off things. "No? How about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night" Instantly I shut my eyes, knowing they were flickering. I heard Stiles panicking behind me and Scott sitting rigidly in my seat. "Anything?" He asked us. I opened my eyes, having gained an ounce of control over everything. "Thank you McCall's, thank you" he banged the table for emphasis. "Thank you for extinguishing every last flicker of hope I had for your generation." I let out a low and soft wolfish growl and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to be able to control it. "You just blew it for everybody. Thanks" The coach yelled, but I was no longer listening.  
_Kimberly, concentrate on my voice_ I heard Derek, something which I hadn't expected.  
_I can't control it _I cried to him in my mind. My eyes were still closed and I knew if I opened them they would be their wolfish blue/green colour.  
_You can control it. Trust me. His words mean nothing. I'll pick you up after school. _Derek was right, the sound of his voice calmed me down, and when I reopened my eyes, I felt Allison, Scott and Stiles' gazes on my. I turned around to them and blinked back my normal brown eyes. Scott's hand was securely locked with Allison's, which was what had kept him from changing.  
"Thank god" I heard Stiles mutter, causing me to chuckle slightly, then return to listening to Coach.

Scott, Stiles and I all exited the class room together, all thanking god that we were able to control our werewolf abilities. Stiles turned to us immediately after we were out.  
"It's them" Stiles told us. We looked at him confused, though I slightly knew where this was going.  
"What do you mean?" Scott and I chorused. Stiles sighed and began to explain.  
"It's Allison and Derek. Remember when you told me about the night of the full moon, you were thinking about her right, about protecting her. And the time that you clawed Scott because he was going after Derek, you were thinking about protecting him" I nodded, seeing where this was going.  
"Okay" Scott said, listening.  
"Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear a voice out on the field" Stiles went on.  
"Yeah I did" Scott told him. Then Stiles turned to me.  
"And you got thrown into jail with Derek because you really believed he was telling the truth" Stiles told me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Which he was" I pointed out.  
"Well anyway, Allison's what brought Scott back so he could score. And then right after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her. It's not like how you were trying to kill me. Then you Kimberly, you said it yourself that you think of Derek when you're trying to stay calm. They bring you back is what I'm saying" Stiles explained. I shook my head

"Yeah I know that, but it's not always true, because literally, every time I'm kissing him"  
"Or touching her" Scott added onto the argument, but Stiles stopped us.  
"No, that's not the same, when you guys are doing that stuff you're two other hormonal teenagers thinking about sex, you know" Instantly, I stopped listening to Stiles and started thinking about sex, and it seemed as though Scott was doing the same thing. "You're both thinking of sex right now aren't you?" Stiles asked us. We both smirked.  
"Maybe" I answered him. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"That's fine, look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand that was different. And Kimberly, don't even try to deny the fact that your bond with Derek has grown so strong that you guys can communicate through your heads. I don't think that Allison makes you weak; I think she gives you control, like Derek gives Kimberly. They're kind of like an anchor" Stiles explained.

"You mean because I love him?" I asked at the same time that Scott said  
"You mean because I love her?" We instantly froze and thought over our words disbelievingly.  
"Exactly" Stiles told us.  
"Did we just say that?" I asked Scott and Stiles.  
"Yes, you two did just say that" Stiles told us.  
"We love them" Scott murmured. I was actually a bit shocked at the words that had come out of my mouth.  
"That's great, now moving on" Stiles tried, but we stopped him, still thinking.  
"No, no, no, really, I think I'm totally in love with her" Scott said. I smiled slightly, happy for my brother.  
"I'm in love with him" I murmured, admitting it to myself.  
"And that's beautiful, now, before you go off and write a song about it" Scott and I glared at him. "Can we figure this out please? Because unlike Kimberly, Allison doesn't have a little thing in her head that lets her talk to you whenever she wants." He asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What do we do?" I heard Scott mutter, though I was only half listening as I had heard a familiar car pull up outside the school.  
"I don't know. Yet" Stiles told us, before freezing.  
_I'm outside _I heard Derek tell me.  
"Oh no, you're getting an idea aren't you" Scott muttered annoyed.  
"Yeah" Stiles answered him.  
"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asked  
"Maybe" Stiles answered.  
"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"  
"Most definitely" Stiles answered him.  
"This idea can't involve me, because Derek's outside." I told them, before giving them both a half hug. "I'll see you later at the animal clinic" I told my brother, before running off outside to meet Derek.

"Hey" I said when I found him outside. People were staring, probably wondering how I ended up with Derek Hale, a former suspected murderer.  
"Hi" He smiled, before leaning down to kiss me softly. I smiled slightly then pulled back.  
"What was that for?" I asked quietly, moving to the car, but not I gave him a small half hug.  
"Because I can" He told me, before getting into the car. I walked around to the other side, looking at all the people who were still staring at me before raising and eyebrow and jumping in the seat next to him. He instantly grabbed put his sunglasses down over his head, before driving off. I rolled my eyes, but leant my head on his shoulder.  
"Why did you almost change?" He asked me. I sighed quietly and thought about how to put it.  
"Our teacher asked Scott and I to summarise something and then when we didn't he basically abused us. I started to get really mad… How did you know that I needed to calm down?" I asked him.  
"You're heartbeat. At first I just thought that there was someone around but when I couldn't hear anyone breathing I realised you were unintentionally calling out to me. So, I calmed you down" He told me. I smiled slightly.  
"I'm really glad you did, I think Stiles was waiting for me to kill someone. If you hadn't of calmed me down, I probably would have." I told him honestly. Derek sighed and took a turn towards a familiar road.  
"We're going to see your uncle" I guessed. Derek looked surprised that I had remembered the route, but then he smiled.  
"I learn something new about you every day" He told me. I laughed and intertwined my hand with his, leaning on his shoulder. I had quite quickly realised that this side of Derek was not one that many people saw; no one had probably seen it since his family had died in a fire. I knew that Derek had always seen the real me. I had never been a relatively closed off person, but I felt like I could be me when I was with him.

When we turned up at care facility where his uncle was located, I watched as he stared at the door. Instantly, I wrapped my arm around him and he looked down at me, both pain and security in his eyes. Together we walked inside, me feeling like I was right where I was meant to be. Since it was visiting hours, we were easily allowed in; we didn't have to sneak in this time. As we entered Peter's room, I felt Derek's pulse rise dramatically. I latched onto his hand, but otherwise let him talk.  
"I need your help" Derek told him, but all he got was an unblinking gaze. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink; raise a finger, anything, just something to point me in the right direction okay." Derek begged. I rubbed his hand softly. I wasn't going to speak, I really had no right to, but if I thought this was hurting him to much I was going to stop it. "Someone killed Laura; your niece, Laura. Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong." Derek glanced down at me. "We can take him, but we just have to find him first" I was glad that Derek wasn't going to pretend I didn't exist, and that he was involving me. "Look, if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek was in pain. "Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger, anything" Derek begged, before letting go of my hand and reaching out to grab him. "Say something" He cried, shaking him.  
"Let him go!" We were both startled by a nurse who we hadn't seen or heard coming. "You think after 6 years of this yelling at him is going to get a response?" The nurse yelled.  
"You got something better?" I challenged her, immediately defensive over Derek's actions. She looked at me.  
"Patience; he'll respond if you two give him the time." She told us. Derek shook he head and retook my hand in his.  
"We don't have any more time" He said, before walking out of the room with me.

We walked out together, and I could feel the anger and panic radiating off of Derek. Right before his car I stopped him.  
"Calm down" I said quickly, watching as his eyes flashed to blue for a second before becoming green once more. He stared at me, still hyped up, so I simply wrapped my arms around his waist, looked up, and kissed him softly. He kissed back for a while, and it was just a short and simple kiss and until he pulled away from me, and leaned his forehead on my. I knew my eyes were changed, as so were his.  
"What was that for?" He asked me quietly. I intertwined our other hands and pulled them up to our shoulders.  
"Because I love you" I answered him honestly, before kissing him again.  
"I love you too" He replied as soon as he could speak again. I smiled lightly, but our moment was interrupted when we heard the sound of paper blowing in the wind. Instantly, we both turned to see a piece of paper on the windshield. Derek let go of me, and walked over to it, picking it up and seeing what it was. When he did, he instantly shoved the letter in his pocket.  
"Car" He told me quickly before hopping in. Knowing this was serious, I followed suit.

We pulled up at the Animal Clinic about 5 minutes later, and Derek didn't speak before he walked inside. He was clearly curious about something, yet I could feel a rage exploding off of him that I didn't, and couldn't understand. We walked straight inside, me wondering what we were doing.  
"Scott, you're late again" Deaton called. He obviously hadn't seen us. I leaned on the frame of the door, while Derek stood in front almost protectively. "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" Noticing that no one had said anything; he turned around and noticed us. "Can I help you two?" He asked us. He knew who I was as there was a few times that I had come in to pick up Scott, but he was obviously wondering who Derek was.  
"I hope so" Derek smiled slightly, glancing back at me before getting straight down to business. "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek inquired. Deaton stared at us while I wrapped my arms around my stomach and watched quietly.  
"Excuse me, what animal?" Deaton asked, though he was obviously lying. Derek stepped forward, closer to him. "Three months ago, a deer. Do you remember this?" Derek questioned him, opening the paper that had been blowing in his car and showing it to Deaton. We watched as he looked at it, and faked his slow recognition.  
"Oh yes. It was just a deer. And I didn't find it; they called me because they wanted to see if I'd ever seen anything like it" He told us. I saw a loophole.

"What did you tell them?" I asked. Derek turned back to me while Deaton looked surprised I had spoken.  
"I told them no" Deaton told us. The oblivious person would have believed him, the distrustful would have questioned him, but since Derek and I were wolves, we instantly looked at each other and knew that he was lying. Derek stepped forward again, getting closer towards Deaton.  
"Did you hear that?" Derek asked. He obviously didn't find this funny at all. Deaton could quite possibly be the alpha, the killer of his sister.  
"Hear what?" Deaton asked, though he looked worried now. Derek smirked, knowing that he had him cornered.  
"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek told me, moving even closer. I followed behind him now, sensing that he was going to do something that could be a potential danger. Deaton walked around the other side of the table to try and distance himself from Derek.  
"Excuse me?" He asked the two of us. He was looking at me, wondering why I wasn't helping. Something was telling me that this was something that needed to be done, so I let it go.  
"It's the sound of you lying" I muttered along with Derek, before jumped behind Derek right as he pulled Deaton forward, who had either fainted, or he had been knocked out by Derek. Derek wasted no time in securing him to the chair while I stood to the side, watching as he worked. Whenever he glanced at me, I gave him a small smile, but my mind was elsewhere.

When Deaton awoke, he was tied to the chair. Derek was pacing around him while I sat calmly on the table, just observing.  
"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked, with a glance back to me. This simply told me that he was looking to protect me, even if he didn't say it out loud. Deaton stared at the two of us, his eyes wide.  
"Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket" he yelped fearfully. Derek quite literally rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want drugs; I want to know why you're lying" He told Deaton, who simply stared at him, his expression showing fake confusion.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Deaton told him. Derek, getting extremely mad, lifted up the chair that Deaton was tied to.  
"Derek" I warned him, jumping off the table. There was a line that we had to walk, because I wasn't really in the mood to chase an alpha over the town of Beacon Hills. Derek didn't glance back at me and kept Deaton in the air. Knowing this was serious; I moved to stand behind him. "Be careful" I muttered.  
"What are you doing? What do you want?" Deaton asked, looking stressed out. Derek looked angry, and he was struggling to control the wolf inside of him.  
"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" Derek growled out.

Derek and I turned, hearing the door crash open and my brother standing there, watching the 3 of us with an open mouth. "What are you doing?" He screamed, looking between Derek, Deaton (who was still in the air), and I.  
"Scott get out of here!" Deaton yelped at Scott. Derek's reaction was to instantly punch Deaton so hard that he was knocked out.  
"Derek" I warned, more forcefully this time. Derek was refusing to listen to me, fighting the connection with everything he had.  
"Stop, Stop!" Scott yelped, racing forward to stand beside Derek and me. I watched with my brown eyes, wondering what would happen next.  
"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but when he's unconscious he can't" Derek explained, staring at Deaton and refusing to look at Scott because then he would have to make eye contact with me. Scott stared at him in absolute disbelief, and then glanced at me.  
"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about? Why didn't you stop him?" He asked. I shook my head and bit my lip, something I did when I was distressed.  
"You want to know what the spiral means Scott. It's out sign for a vendetta; for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek told him.  
"You think he's the alpha!" Scott exclaimed, staring at him. Derek looked and Deaton with an angry expression present on his face.  
"We're about to find out" He told Scott, before moving back to punch Deaton.  
_Derek you're scaring me!_ I cried out, and his hand wavered slightly, but before he could do anything, Scott stepped in front of Deaton protectively, in his wolf form. He let out a growl and Derek stepped back, but I had moved further away. All I could think about was Kate.  
"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry" Scott told him, morphing straight back into a human.

Scott was tending to Deaton's wounds while I watched from the table, my head on my knees. Derek hadn't tried to console me since I let him know that I was worried, but he had toned everything down quite a bit. I understood that Deaton might have killed his sister and that he was getting worked up, but he needed to know that it was getting a little bit out of hand. He was currently pacing in front of me and behind Scott.  
"Do you have a plan?" The silence had finally gotten to my mate.  
"Just give me an hour" Scott told him.  
"Then what" Derek snapped. Scott looked at him.  
"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot" Scott was extremely calm, as though he had already come up with an idea. He glanced at me with a questioning look, wondering if I still wanted to stay with him.  
"I am where you are" I told him quietly, though I hadn't jumped off the bench yet. He nodded with a small smile towards me, and the two of us watched Scott leave the clinic.

"Please don't do that again" I mumbled quietly. He stared at me while I just peeked out from the top of my knees with my blinking brown eyes. The only thing he did was walk over to give me a hug.  
"Sorry" he mumbled. I sighed quietly and moved my legs so that they were now hanging over the bench, before wrapping my own arms around him.  
"I know you're still hurting over the fact that you're sisters dead, but please think… what if he had of turned. What if I lost you? I can't live without you" I mumbled, a tear leaking from my eye. I hated romance crap, but I really did feel this way about Derek. He didn't say anything, just continued rubbing my back.  
"I won't do it again" I knew he was lying, and I knew he would do it again, but that fact that he was going to try and comfort me like that made something inside me feel really good.

We left the animal clinic a little while later, after a vigorous make out session which I felt like I hadn't had from him in ages. Derek simple drove to the school, me sitting next to him. He had the radio on, and I was quietly humming whatever caught my interest on the radio. When we arrived at the school, I instantly jumped out of the car, and Derek followed suit. We saw Stiles and Scott standing there, waiting for us.  
"Where's my boss?" Scott asked us. Right before we had left, Derek and I had basically just thrown Deaton in the car.  
"In the back" Derek told him. Stiles looked into the car, and then looked at Derek and I with a annoyed and sarcastic look on his face.  
"Oh he looks comfortable" He told us. I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes. Almost instantly, Scott and Stiles began moving towards the school, causing me to tilt my head to the side, something I did when I was confused.  
"Wait, hey! What are you doing?" Derek asked the two of them.  
"You said we were linked to the alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott said before walking off again. I took one last look at Derek before running off after my brother.

"Okay, one question? What are you going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked Scott and me as we were walking through towards the office. They had explained their plan to me and to be honest it actually sounded like a pretty good plan.  
"I don't know" Scott answered for us.  
"And what are you going to do if he does show up" Stiles asked another question.  
"Protect Derek… I don't know" I muttered. Stiles started at me.  
"Good plan, but I would prefer you protecting me" Stiles told me. I laughed. Scott stared at us.  
"Alright, you said a wolf howls to signal its position to the rest of the pack" Scott listed off.  
"Right, but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.  
"I hope not" I muttered. Although I didn't know how everything worked, I knew that if Derek was an alpha, I would probably be part of his pack.  
"Yeah, me too" Stiles, for once, agreed with me.

We stood there as Stiles played with buttons, until he handed the microphone to Scott.  
"Okay, it's all you" Stiles told him. Scott took a deep breath and looked at the microphone. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall with a look on my face, clearly thinking that this as going to be terrible. I was completely right, as Scott made a noise that sounded like a dying cat. I instantly cracked up, only to laugh harder when Derek's voice came through my mind.  
_You've got to be kidding me._ He said in the most annoyed voice ever. I couldn't stop laughing.  
"Was that okay, I mean that was a howl right?" Scott asked. This made me laugh even harder. Derek was obviously listening into the conversation.  
_Yeah, the crappiest howl in the history of any type of howl._ He told me.  
"Yeah, technically" He told him.  
"What did it sound like to you?" Scott asked Stiles, but before he could answer, I did.  
"You sounded like someone had run over their cat's tail then choked it to death" I told him. Derek had come up with a similar answer.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked. Derek instantly saw the plan unfold in my mind.  
_No_ he told me.  
_But... _I pouted, annoyed.  
_No _he repeated.  
"Okay, listen to me. You're calling the alpha. Alright, be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf" Stiles told him. When the time called for it, Stiles did give surprisingly good pep talks.  
Scott nodded and grabbed the microphone again. This time when he howled, his eyes glowed, and mine followed suit as we were in the same pack. I felt Derek freeze in surprise as he heard a perfectly werewolf howl come through the speakers. He was not going to be happy when we got outside.

"I'm going to kill both of you. No, I'm going to kill all three of you" Derek told us. I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't done anything, and he really shouldn't have even said that. "Were you trying to attract half the state to the school?" He asked Scott.  
"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott told him. He was pretty chipper with himself.  
"Yeah, it was loud, and it was awesome" Stiles said. I gave him a look, he wasn't helping the situation. But then I froze hearing what Derek heard. Instantly, I was on edge.  
"Shut up" Derek snapped at him.  
"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles told him. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, but Scott beat me to it.  
"What did you do with him?" Scott asked.  
"What?" Derek said, before turning around. I immediately felt as though there was danger close. "I didn't do anything"  
My mate instincts were completely right. The alpha came out from hiding and lifted Derek up from the back with his claws, then threw him. I had collapsed into Scott, in an extreme amount of pain. I couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. All I could comprehend were feelings, and they were:  
Panic, terror, and sadness.


	13. Night School Part One

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott screamed at Stiles. I was out of action, breathing heavily and leaning against the door. I knew Derek wasn't dead, but the amount of pain I was in said it all. Scott had dragged me inside just to keep me safe. He knew that I would have stayed out there if he hadn't.  
"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped. The two of them peered out the window, looking for the werewolf.  
"Grab something!" Scott screamed, completely panicked.  
"What?" Stiles yelled.  
"Anything!" Scott was freaking out dramatically, glancing to me every few seconds to make sure that I was still alive. Stiles didn't answer him, but instead looked out the window. He had an idea and when Scott caught on, he immediately shook his head.  
"No" He told Stiles.  
"Yes" Stiles said, opening the door and running out.  
"Stiles, no don't!" I muttered loudly, but it was too late, and Scott could only watch as Stiles took tentative steps while walking towards the bolt cutter. Suddenly, Scott started screaming from inside, startling me. Stiles, who saw Scott waving like an idiot, turned around and saw the alpha running straight at him. Panicked, he ran back inside and jammed the bolt cutter in the door, successfully locking them in.  
"Oh God, where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked, before looking down at me. Before I could protest he picked me up as the two of them began backing away from the door. "That won't hold will it?" Scott asked.  
I shook my head. "Not likely" I muttered. We held our breath for a few more seconds and looked around, but when we heard the alpha howl, Scott and Stiles instantly ran off, Scott carrying my as he ran.

They ran into a classroom, and I jumped out of Scott's arms, having gained enough strength to stand. Stiles and Scott were breathing heavily as Scott shut the door to the classroom. They went to move the desk to block the door, but Stiles stopped him quickly.  
"Stop, stop" Stiles breathed. "The door isn't going to keep it out." I had my eyes closed as I swayed slightly, but the pain had stopped, I was just weak. The was probably the only good news of the night; Derek was still alive somewhere.  
"I know" Scott answered him. They stared at each other for a second.  
"It's your boss" Stiles told him. Scott instantly turned to him, his eyes wide.  
"What?" He asked. He wasn't confused, he was just wondering how Stiles had come to that conclusion.  
"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss" Stiles repeated it like he was stupid. Scott instantly shook his head, he clearly didn't believe Stiles.  
"No" he said.  
"Yes, he's a fricken murdering physco werewolf!" I shouted. Scott and Stiles turned to me while I just breathed heavily.  
"That can't be." Scott told me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, but Stiles beat me to the explaining punch.  
"Come on, he disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek through the air?" I flinched at the mention of my mate, who was only just hanging onto life outside of the school.  
"That's not convincing enough?" Stiles asked him.  
"Not him" Scott snapped. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"He killed Derek"

"Derek isn't dead, Derek cannot be dead" I muttered. He was panicking me, which wasn't good.  
"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next" Stiles told me. I bit my lip. I was now completely scared of everything he had just told me.  
"Derek can't be dead" I muttered under my breath. I knew he couldn't be dead, but it still worried me. What if there was some way that he could die and I could still live?  
"Okay it's just… what do we do?" Scott panicked. Stiles calmed down and closed his eyes for a millisecond, before reopening them with a plan.  
"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job" Stiles told us. We nodded, and Scott ran over to the window, Stiles and I following him over. As soon as Scott got there, he tried to open the window, but Stiles and I stopped him.  
"The school has climate control; unless you know how to make the school dramatically hot then we won't be able to open the window" I told Scott quickly. I only knew this because I used to piss Mr Harris off by complaining that it was too hot and we needed to open the windows when I knew quite well that he couldn't.  
"Then we break it" Scott told me. Stiles immediately shook his head.  
"And we'll make a lot of noise" He pointed out. Scott looked out the window.  
"Then we run really fast" Scott muttered, before taking another glance outside. Stiles jeep seemed as though it was 20 miles away from where we were. "Really fast" he muttered.

"Stiles, what the hell is wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked, staring at it. Something told me I knew exactly what was wrong; I just wasn't willing to admit it.  
"What do you mean, nothing's wrong" Stiles muttered, looking.  
"It's bent" Scott muttered, knowing what I meant.  
"Like dented?" Stiles asked.  
"No I mean bent" Scott told him. Stiles looked out the window to where his jeep was, and instantly his eyes widened.  
"What the hell happened to my" he was cut off as his battery was thrown through the window. I screamed, completely freaked out, while Scott quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. We stared at it for a few seconds while Scott moved his hand. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing and heart rate.  
"That's my battery" Stiles yelped, moving towards it. Scott yanked him back and he turned to look at us.  
"Don't!" Scott and I snapped.  
"We have to move" Stiles told us. Scott and I gave him a look, though it was Scott who spoke to him.  
"He could be right outside!" He yelped at Stiles, who immediately rolled his eyes and stared at the two of us as though we were stupid.  
"He is right outside!" Stiles screamed at us. Scott and I sighed, while my heart rate had finally reached a normal pace. Unfortunately, it had taken a while, and I hoped that it wouldn't get us caught by the alpha.  
"Just let me take a look" Scott told Stiles, who sighed, but nodded his head, giving Scott the all clear. He slowly got up and raised his head, peering outside through the glass windows.  
"Is there anything there?" I asked him.  
"No" He answered me, still looking.  
"Move now?" Stiles asked him. Scott nodded.  
"Move now" He agreed.

Instantly, the three of us ran into the corridor, Stiles and Scott moving there torches around as they tried to come up with a way to go where there was little change of the Alpha finding us. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, as the Alpha could just find us by scent.  
"This way" Scott told Stiles, who instantly shook his head.  
"No, somewhere without windows" Stiles told him. I rolled my eyes.  
"Every single room in this hell hole has windows!" I snapped, exasperated. Stiles gave me a look.  
"Somewhere with less windows" Stiles told me.  
"What's the point? We're going to die anyway!" I shouted.  
"Look, just because your 'mate', or whatever is dead, doesn't mean you have to be" Stiles snapped at me, finally losing it. I let out a growl and felt my claws coming out, but Scott stepped in between us before I could react.  
"Not important now." He shouted, before his eyes widened. "The locker room" He realised. Before I could argue, Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the locker room even though I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Call your dad" Scott told Stiles as soon as we reached the locker room.  
"And tell him what?" Stiles asked him. This time I answered, but I had calmed down a lot since practically telling Stiles that we were going to die.  
"Anything, there's a gas leak in the boiler, a fire, someone's robbing the place, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars and the accompanying cops it's likely that it will take off."  
"What if it doesn't?' Stiles asked me, and I was again reminded at how much he cared about his dad. "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" He finished.  
"Well they have guns" Scott pointed out. Stiles sighed.  
"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolvesbane laced bullet to even slow him and Kimberly down, remember that?" Stiles told him. Scott sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he still had no idea what to do  
"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it" he finally said.  
"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile" I pointed out.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott realised.  
"That could work. Do you have a key Kimberly?" I shook my head, Derek and I usually ran around the forest when we were together, unless he needed to go somewhere and I needed to tag along.  
"Right, then we go outside, we get the keys off his body and then we take his car" Stiles told us. "And him" I quickly said. I highly doubted his body would still be there though. If I had gained enough strength to run, he would have left by now. Better to let everyone think he's dead. But that list of everyone included me at the moment, something I wasn't very happy with.  
"Fine, whatever" Stiles shrugged. Derek was clearly the last thing on his mind and I couldn't say that I blamed him.

We went to walk towards the door that would take us out, but I stopped suddenly, narrowing my eyes. As Stiles reached for the handle, I reacted and gripped his arm.  
"What?" He asked me. My eyes were narrowed as I thought.  
"I think I heard something" I muttered. Stiles instantly widened his eyes and turned back to me, but I was trying to get a lock on whatever I heard.  
"What?" Stiles asked me again. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Shush, be quiet" I hissed, before pulling him away from the door. My eyes widened when I heard whatever the noise getting closer to us.  
"Hide!" I yelped, before jumping into an empty locker. As soon as I got in, I sank down until my head couldn't be seen through the holes and put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle my breathing.

When I heard screaming from outside the locker I jumped out, Stiles not far behind me. I looked at Stiles, my eyes wide. If he kept screaming, the Alpha would be able to locate us.  
"Shush, be quiet" Stiles snapped at the janitor, who had been the one to see Scott in the locker. The janitor turned to look at us with an extremely cross look on his face.  
"Quiet my ass. What the hell were you trying to do, kill me?" The Janitor snapped, clearly angry at the three of us for being in the school. "The three of you, get out, now" He said, gesturing towards the door.  
"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried to explain what was going on. The janitor simply started to push us towards the door.  
"Not okay, get the hell out here right now!" He shouted at us.  
"Please, I'm begging you, just one second to explain." If the janitor didn't listen to us, he was going to be dead in a matter of seconds.  
"Just shut up and go!" He shouted and pushed us into the corridor. As soon as he had shut the door though, we heard screaming coming from inside the room. The Alpha had gotten to him. Instantly I ran towards the door and tried to pry it open, but before I could, Scott and Stiles grabbed and ran off down the corridor.  
"We have to help him!" I cried.  
"He's already dead" I flinched, but didn't turn my head back to look.

We continued to run down the corridor until we reached the other entry to the school. We didn't even think before trying to run through it, but were ultimately stopped by something that was far heavier than us. I hissed in frustration, while Scott and Stiles looked confused.  
"What the hell?" Stiles muttered, as Scott pushed the door as far as it could go, and then peered out.  
"It's a dumpster" he muttered, utterly confused. I had worked out what was going on.  
"He pushed it in front of the door so that we can't get out. He's locked us in" I told the two of them.  
"Come on help me" Stiles said, trying to push the dumpster away from the door. But it was making far too much noise.  
"Stiles stop!" I yelped, while Scott grabbed him and pulled him away from the door. He wasn't a happy person as he had finally lost his cool.

"I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school" He yelled at the two of us as we walked along a corridor filled with windows.  
"We're not going to die" I told him. He instantly gave me a look.  
"About 20 minutes ago you said the exact same thing!" He snapped at me. I gave him a look and he sighed, knowing that just like before, staying hopeful was a better option. "What is it doing, what does it want?" He had gotten off the topic of dying, but the panic was still in his voice.  
"Us, Derek says it's stronger with a pack" Scott answered him. I flinched again at the mention of Derek's name.  
"Great, a psychotic werewolf that's into teamwork, that's beautiful" Stiles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the side, only to see something that I wish I never did. Standing on top of the room was the alpha, and the more I stared, the more it moved closer to us. When I finally realised that it was going to jump through the window, I screamed like a girl, grabbed Scott and Stiles and ran as fast as I could towards the stairs. I had no idea where I was going; I was just trying to get away from that thing. I was terrified of it.

Finally, we reached a room where we would be semi safe, although the alpha was probably still chasing us. We ran around the corner and Stiles stopped us to talk.  
"Alright, we have to do something" He told us. I was shaking; biting my lip and looking around as though the alpha was going to jump out of the ceiling at rip my throat out.  
"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. Scott looked back at me and didn't say anything, but his weight shifted closer to me, as though he had made the mental decision to protect me.  
"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, put mental anguish on it" Stiles listed. "Something" he finished, out of words. Scott and I looked utterly defeated and Stiles sighed, but his eyes lit up moments later. Suddenly and without warning, he threw his keys. My eyes wide, I watched at the alpha ran into the lockable room, biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. Stiles quickly trapped it by shutting the door, but knew that wasn't going to hold it.  
"The desk!" He shouted at us. Instantly, Scott and I began to push the desk until it was firmly in front of the door. The alpha growled from the inside, and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Whoa… Come on, get across, come on!" Stiles yelled at us. I looked at him weirdly, but jumped over the desk.  
"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles simply leaned in to get a look at the alpha. My eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him.  
"I just want to take a look at it" Stiles muttered, still staring.  
"Are you insane? Derek's right, you are a moron" I muttered, staring at him.  
"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out" Stiles told us, before getting up on the table so that he could have a proper look. "Yeah, that's right, we got you" Stiles taunted it. My eyes widened.  
"Stiles, please don't do that" I begged him.  
"Look, I'm not scared of this thing" Stiles said, right before it growled, making him jump off, a little bit scared. "I'm not scared of you! Alright, cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going anywhere" Right as he was speaking, a massive crash came from inside the room. I immediately gripped Scott's arm as hard as I could, which was fairly hard. When we heard a creak in the ceiling, it was enough to send us running out of the room.

_Kimberly._ I heard a voice whispered to me. I immediately whipped around, thinking it was something else. Scott, Stiles and I had sat down in a corridor, regaining our strength for a minute.  
_Derek? _I felt myself asking. When I realised I was right, I closed my eyes in absolute relief._ Oh, thank god you're okay. _I muttered.  
_I'm coming to get you._ Was the simply reply. My eyes instantly snapped open.  
_Oh no you don't. I'm still weak, which means you're still half dead. If you even step half a foot within a mile of the school you won't be just worrying about the alpha._ I told him, before sighing. _Please, Derek, I am begging you, don't come here._  
_But you're in trouble._ He muttered to me.  
_Derek, please, I don't want you to get hurt… I love you_. I murmured the last part out loud, before seeing Stiles staring at me. Scott had settled down a few metres away.  
"Derek?" He asked me. I nodded slightly and bit my lip.  
"He's alive" I muttered weakly. Stiles sighed and opened his arm for a hug, which I so desperately needed.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Scott asked us. We had since begun walking again, with the alpha nowhere in sight at the moment. I looked at him weirdly, before hearing it too.  
"Hear what?" Stiles asked us.  
"It sounds like a ringtone" I muttered.  
Stiles, who wasn't a wolf, and didn't have the helpful hearing that Scott and I did, look at us weirdly. "What?" He muttered.  
"I know that ring! It's Allison's phone!" Scott panicked, before snagging my phone out of my pocket.  
"Kimberly?" I heard Allison's voice through the phone.  
"No, it's me, where are you?" Scott asked her. She sounded confused.  
"I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?" She asked him. Scott wasn't in the mood to talk about it as we had bigger problems. If Allison was here, there was a pretty good chance that Jackson and Lydia were too.  
"Where are you right now?" Scott asked.  
"On the first floor" She answered.  
"Where, where are you exactly" Scott was experiencing what had just happened with Derek and I a few seconds ago  
"The swimming pools" Allison told him, though she sounded confused.  
"Get to the lobby, go now!" Scott practically shouted at her. In his defence, there was a murdering alpha werewolf running around.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She told him, before hanging up the phone. Scott didn't even look back before running off.

We burst through the doors at the lobby to see Allison standing there. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was still alive, while Scott was still panicked at the fact that Allison was in a place where she could potentially be hurt.  
"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked her quickly.  
"Because you asked me too" Allison answered, her eyes narrowed.  
"I asked you too?" Scott questioned, confused. Allison simply got her phone out of her pocket and showed him the text that she had on her phone.  
"Why do I get a feeling you didn't send this message?" She asked him. Scott looked back at us, before turning to her with a grave look on his face.  
"Because I didn't" he answered her.  
"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her.  
"Jackson did" Allison muttered.  
"Great, more people to save" I muttered sarcastically, even though I knew that it was likely that Jackson and Lydia were here too.  
"And Lydia, what's going on, who sent this text?" Allison asked, but we had no time to reply as her phone started ringing. My eyes widened again, but she answered it quickly.

"Where are you?" She asked, but it turns out she didn't need to, as Lydia and Jackson burst through the same door that Scott, Stiles and I had.  
"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked as soon as she saw us standing there. I froze as the roof started creaking once more, right above where we were standing.  
"Run!" I screamed at everyone, who had just moved through the doors by the time it had fallen from the ceiling. Shaken, but unhurt, I began to run after everyone. We ran through the hallway with the alpha still running right at us. Finally, Scott turned the corner into the cafeteria room and I skidded in after them, breathing heavily. Stiles came over and gave me a hand to help me up, while we watched everyone freak out.

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott was shouting at everyone. Jackson instantly went to help him.  
"Scott wait, not here" Stiles said after realising that there was an excessive amount of light flooding into the room.  
"What was that?" As expected, Allison was quite panicked. "Scott, what was that?" She asked him. He was far too busy trying to barricade the door to answer questions. I turned to look at Stiles, but he was looking worriedly to the side.  
"What's in the ceiling?" Lydia yelped, glancing up as though something was going to fall in on us any second now. Scott had apparently had enough of the small talk that was going on in the room.  
"Just help me!" He snapped. "Stack the chairs" He told the girls, before repeating it. "Stack the chairs" Scott was panicked, and not thinking clearly. I would be the same way if Stiles hadn't of pointed something out to me.  
"Guys could we just wait a second" Still, everyone seemed to ignore Stiles. "You guys listen to me?" He asked again.  
"Can we wait a second?" I tried. Either they were deaf or they were choosing to ignore us, because they were still stacking chairs in front of the door.  
"Guys, Stiles and Kimberly talking" Stiles tried.  
"I'm a tiger, watch me roar" I said in monotone with a small dance. Still, they didn't turn around. "Alright, people, can we just have one second of your time? I guarantee it will change your life" I asked. Nothing happened.

"Hello!" Stiles shouted. Finally, they all turned around. Scott and Allison were holding hands, while Lydia was gripping onto Jackson's arm tightly. If Derek was here, I would be doing the exact same thing.  
"Okay, nice work" Stiles told them.  
"Really beautiful job guys, 10 /10 for persistence." I added sarcastically.  
"Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the windows that everyone had just missed.  
"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on, because I am freaking out here…?" Allison panicked, before turning to Scott. "…and I would really like to know why? Scott?" She asked him. Scott froze and looked at Allison, but when he tried to find the words to say he choked, and came to stand next to me. Having Allison here was panicking him more than having an Alpha after him. When Scott looked at Sties, Stiles instantly knew that it was up to him to keep everyone in the loop, but not give us away.

"Somebody killed the janitor" Stiles finally spoke after a long period of silence.  
"What?" Lydia's eyes widened. Everyone stared at Stiles disbelievingly.  
"Yeah, the janitor's dead" Stiles sighed giving in.  
"What's he talking about, is this a joke?" Allison asked. In her head she knew it wasn't, but she was hoping for the sake of her sanity.  
"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked, looking at Stiles. Something told me he suspected Derek.  
"This was supposed to be over, the mountain lion" Lydia spoke under her breathe, but Jackson heard her.  
"No, don't you get it? That wasn't a mountain lion" Jackson told her. Allison stared wide eyed at Scott. She looked like she wanted him to sweep her off her feet and get her out of the building. Unfortunately, that plan left 4 other people dead, which was something her conscience couldn't take.  
"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?" Allison asked, before looking at Scott who was still having a mental breakdown in the corner. "Scott!" She shouted at him.  
"I don't know. If we go out there he's going kill us" Scott told them. He sounded defeated. He probably wanted nothing more than to grab Allison and sweep her off her feet, saving her from the impending doom.  
"Us, he's going to kill us?" Lydia questioned. Everyone had been worked up into a massive state of panic.  
"Who? Who is it?" Allison begged Scott to tell her. The next words that came out of my brother's mouth nearly caused me to kill me.  
"It's Derek, its Derek Hale"


	14. Night School Part Two

As soon as the words had left his mouth; Stiles took a step closer to me. It was like he knew I was doing everything I could to stop myself from turning in a wolf in front of 4 other people who had little to no idea about the supernatural world. I was fuming silently, my jaw clenched.  
"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked, giving me a look. He knew that Derek and I knew each other well. I stared back at him, daring him to say something else. I was furious.  
"Are you sure?" Allison asked him.  
"I saw him" Scott told them. I flexed my hands and closed my eyes. My heartbeat wasn't rising, I was surprisingly calm. That didn't mean that I wasn't angry though. My eyes flashed into their multitude of colours as I took a deep breath.  
"A mountain lion" Lydia tried to say, but Scott stopped her.  
"No!" He shouted. "Derek killed them"  
"All of them" Allison spoke up.  
"Yes, starting with his own sister" Scott started talking. Now, I opened my eyes turning ask to look at Stiles who was looking at Scott with disbelief written over his face. I could not believe that he had just gone there. When he saw me, his eyes widened.  
"Eyes" He panicked quietly. Instantly, I shut them once more. How dare Scott McCall tell everyone that Derek had killed his sister! I could feel Derek's anger rising slightly as well, and if that continued, there was no way I was going to stay calm. He needed to calm down just as much as me.  
"The bus driver?" I heard Allison ask.  
"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us, and if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too" Scott told him.

I could stop myself any longer. As soon as he finished talking, Stiles seemed to realise this and moved in front of me to talk to the rest of them.  
"As soon as we get out of here, if the alpha doesn't do it, I am going to kill" I hissed to Scott.  
"What was I meant to do?" He asked me, looking panicked, and wary.  
"Anything but that" I snapped. Scott looked at me with a guilty expression.  
"I'm sorry" He told me. I stared at him, my eyes fiery.  
"Sorry is not good enough!" He wasn't getting forgiven that easily.  
"Call the cops" We heard Jackson tell Stiles. Instantly, the two of us turned around to watch the scene. I was still incredibly pissed, but it was going to have to wait until a time that I wasn't fighting for my life due to a rampaging alpha that had tried to kill my mate.  
"No" Stiles told him.  
"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked. He obviously didn't hear no very often.  
"I mean no, do you want to hear it in Spanish? No" Stiles told him. Everyone was staring at him weirdly, so he was forced to explain.  
"Look, Derek killed 3 people okay" I flinched once again at his name, "We don't know what he's armed with"  
"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him" Jackson snapped. Stiles looked unsure.

"I'll call" Lydia said, stepping forward and walking away. Stiles' eyes widened.  
"No Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stile moved towards her, but everyone bar me stepped in front of him. He sighed annoyed, and came to stand next to me. I was leaning on the windows. Looks like he could join the pissed off at the world club, which up until now, was being run by me.  
"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you too" Lydia sounded scared, but suddenly she got cut off. "But" She started. "She hung up on me." We all looked at Lydia with our eyes wide.  
"The police hung up on you" Allison said disbelievingly. Why on earth would the police hang up on a girl that was in trouble?  
"She said that they had a tip of warning that there were going to be calls about a break in at the high school. She said that if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested."  
"Then call again" Allison snapped. The stress was bringing out a side of Allison that I would rather not see. I'm fairly sure Scott and Allison were going to be tested throughout the remainder of the night.  
"No, they won't trace the cell, and they'll send the car to your house before they send anyone here" Stiles explained quietly. I knew that, as when I was in primary school I chose to do a report on the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. I had to interview Stiles' dad, and that was one of the things I found out.  
"Then what, what is this? Why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked. Immediately, everyone's eyes found their way to me.  
"Why is everyone looking at me? What have I got to do with it?" I asked them. Of course, I knew why they were all looking at me. Allison knew that Derek was my boyfriend, Jackson had seen him standing with me multiple times, and Lydia had seen me get into the car with him about a week ago out the front of school. Obviously, Stiles and Scott knew about Derek.  
"Well, Derek is your boyfriend" Jackson pointed out. I sighed and closed my eyes, before reopening them.  
"Is he the one that sent the text?" Lydia asked me. I flinched, but spoke.  
"No" I answered her. Scott gave me a look but I didn't say anything else. They might be willing to throw Derek under the bus but I wasn't.  
"She doesn't know" He answered for me after a long period of time where we held eye contact.  
"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked. Scott opened his mouth, but I had other ideas.  
"The next person who says anything else about Derek is going to get kicked out into the corridor" My patience had finally snapped. Allison jumped back, scared, while everyone else stared at me with surprise. I just stared back at them, not relenting my furious gaze.

"There's that famous Kimberly McCall temper everyone had been dying to see…" Stiles said, before pulling Scott and I away from the group.  
"Okay, first up, throwing Derek under the bus with her here? Nicely done" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.  
"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something, and if he's dead, then it doesn't matter right, except if he's not"  
"Do you see me lying on the floor not moving? He's not dead!" I hissed at him.  
"You didn't have to bite her head off!" Scott snapped at me. I stared back, shocked he was trying to turn this back on me.  
"You didn't have to accuse my mate!" I growled back, stepping closer towards him. He knew what Allison's family did. I knew she was so close to finding out, and that would mean massive trouble for me.  
"Okay, this is not the time for a sibling fight" Stiles snapped, though he was a bit confused at what to do as Scott and I rarely fought, and if we did, we were never this angry. "She'll get over it" He told Scott, before turning to me. "And he'll get over it. Bigger issues at our hand here like; how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked us. Pretty sure that Derek wasn't going to get over it any time soon.

"Stiles, we're still alive" I pointed out.  
"It could have killed us already" Scott agreed. "It's like its cornering us or something" He finished.  
"So what it just wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes; he said there was no time for sibling fights but there was always time for sarcasm.  
"No, Derek said it wants revenge" I told them.  
"Against who?" Stiles asked me. I opened my mouth to reply, but Scott beat me too it.  
"Allison's family?" He asked. I shrugged, that was my best guess.  
"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles thought out loud. It was a pretty good thought if you asked me.  
"Yeah, but now the question is who the bloody hell sent Allison that text" I pointed out. Stiles and Scott looked as though they agreed with me, but we had no more time to discuss it because Jackson had decided that he wanted in on the conversation and what was happening.

"Okay, Ass Head's and Girlfriend of a Psychotic Killer, new plan" He told us. I flexed my hand, Jackson was also edging towards getting killed. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Stiles clearly wasn't 'good with that'.  
"He's right." Scott admitted begrudgingly to Stiles, who looked as though he had been betrayed.  
"Tell him the truth if you have to" I told Stiles quietly, also giving up. "Just call him"  
"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles told us, before walking away from the tension. But the tension wasn't ready to walk away from him yet.  
"Alright, give me the phone!" Jackson shouted, walking over to jump Stiles, but he was quicker, whipping around and punching him right on the nose. Allison immediately panicked, and if you were just watching the scene, you would think that Jackson was her boyfriend, not Scott.  
"Jackson! Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked again, before turning around and giving Stiles the dirtiest of looks. I caught Jackson's gaze and he gave me a smug look, showing that he was faking it to both hurt Scott, and get Stiles to call his dad. It worked too, because Stiles pulled out his phone. I gave Jackson a dirty look, but there wasn't much else I could do.

"Dad, hey it's me" He said. "And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back. Now right now" Stiles told him. As soon as he had finished, banging came from the door to the cafeteria and I immediately leaped away from the windows and closer to the group. The alpha was trying to get in.  
"We're at the school dad, we're at the school" Stiles tried as bolts came out of the door handle.  
"Oh God, oh my God" Lydia was panicking, holding onto Jackson for support.  
"Kitchen!" I finally realised. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell!" That was the only way out of here.  
"That only goes up Kimberly" Stiles pointed out, before the alpha started banging again. "Up is better than here" he finally decided. Together, we ushered everyone into the kitchen and up the stairs, but not before hearing an almighty and threatening howl from the Alpha. We all bolted up the stairs, through the following door, and into the corridor. Everyone ran to try one door, but it was locked, and we looked around in a state of panic until Lydia found a room that was unlocked. We all piled in after her, before slamming the door. Scott instantly got a chair and blocked the door hand so that it would be harder for the alpha to get through. Then, everyone took up positions where the alpha wasn't able to see us through the door. Everyone was breathing heavily; tired from the running, but when we heard the footsteps of the alpha, everyone all held their breaths. With a stroke up luck, it passed by without noticing us, but I began to think it was on purpose.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott suddenly asked once he had decided it was safe to talk.  
"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap" Jackson answered him.  
"Five?" Allison scoffed. "I barely fit in the back. And besides, there are six of us" She pointed out.  
"It doesn't matter, there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles sighed. Everyone went quiet for a minute, before I realised something.  
"What about this? This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds" I pointed out.  
"That's a dead bolt" Stiles pointed out. Scott looked at me, and I saw the gears in his head turning.  
"The janitor has a key!" He pointed out to Stiles.  
"You mean his body has it" Stiles said.  
"We can get it. We can find him by scent, by blood" Scott and I hissed under our breaths so that no one but Stiles could hear us.  
"Gee that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea" Stiles told us. I rolled my eyes. "What else had you got?" he asked us.  
"We're getting the key" I told him, about to walk to the door, but Allison stopped Scott.  
"Are you serious? Even if you do, there are still 6 of us; we can't all fit in Jackson's car."  
"I'm not coming with you" I told her. Her eyes widened. "I mean I'm taking Derek's car" I clarified. She still looked creped out that I was going to take a supposed murderers car, but she decided it was better than me staying here.

"You can't go out there unarmed" Allison started again. Scott sighed and picked up the pointer thing that Mr Harris used sometimes. I rolled my eyes like everyone else.  
"What, it's better than nothing?" Scott pointed out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stick, breaking it on half easily.  
"Alright, now that that is over, are there any other ideas?" I asked.  
"Yeah, there is" Lydia told me, nodding her head to the chemistry things that were in the cabinet.  
"What are we going to do, throw acid on him?" Stiles asked her sarcastically. She didn't react to his rudeness, instead answered it like it was an actual question.  
"No, like a fire bomb" She said. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail"  
"A what?" I asked.  
"Self-igniting" Stiles tried to say it.  
"Molotov Cocktail" She finished for him. Everyone stared at Lydia with a similar expression; how the hell do you know that?  
"What, I read it somewhere" She tried to cover. I had always known that Lydia was smart, and it always peeved me off when she tried to hide it.  
"We don't have a key for that either" Stiles said, drawing the attention away from Lydia and back to himself. Jackson rolled his eyes and smashed the glass with his elbow, breaking it so that we could get into it.

Lydia took over the operation once we had all the stuff out on the table. With the chemical mix in a flask, she swirled it around so that all the substances could be mixed together evenly.  
"Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid" She told him as she worked. Jackson hesitated and looked for a second to pick up a bottle before handing it to her. Lydia took it and poured it in, before swirling the bottle around in a circle once more. When she was satisfied that it was all mixed in together, she put a cog in the top and handed it to me. I stared at it, slightly disturbed at the fact that I was holding a 'self-igniting Molotov cocktail'.  
"No, no this is insane" Allison started again. "You can't do this" She told us. "You cannot go out there." She was panicking again. Scott moved to talk to her, and try to calm her down.  
"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" Scott pointed out.  
"You could die. Don't you get that? You and your sister could die. He's killed three people" Allison begged him. She had a fair point, but if we didn't go, we were all going to die.  
"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott told her.  
"Just stop" Allison told him. "Do you remember, do you remember when you told me you knew that I was lying, that I had a tell?" She asked him. "So do you" She said without waiting for a reply. "You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night. Just please, please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please" She begged him. I was already by the door with the Molotov cocktail, just waiting for Scott to come over.  
"Lock it behind us" Scott told Stiles. Allison looked at Scott and by impulse, latched onto him and kissed him. I closed my eyes and when I opened then, Scott was walking towards me.

We took one last look at everyone before walking out the door and into the corridor. When we heard the door click shut behind us, we knew there was no going back from here on now. We walked forward for a few metres, before turning into the stairwell that we had just walked up. Checking to see if anything was there, Scott opened it when he saw that it was all clear through the window of the door. Stepping lightly as possible to avoid any noise when we walked down the stairs, we made it to the bottom fairly quickly. Scott looked through the window at this door, much like he did on the last one. When he saw it was clear again, we walked through. I was following Scott's senses as all I could smell was the chemicals from the Molotov cocktail. We headed down the hallway which lead to the locker rooms, but turned off before we got there onto the basketball courts.  
"Is it here?" I asked him quietly. He nodded slightly, and the two of us walked out onto the court. When we saw nothing, we were perplexed, until I remembered something. Signally Scott with my hands, I walked back to the entrance to the basketball court, but stopped before the end. Then, I nodded to the end of the bleachers. Scott sniffed, and nodded, then began to creep along under the bleachers. I followed behind him, as the two of us tried to make as little noise as possible.

When the stand suddenly creaked, I knew we didn't have much more time. We began to move faster, and I only stopped when Scott did. He had, unintentionally, found the Janitor by his blood dripping onto him. Scott instantly started looking for the keys, and when he found them, climbed up the stands to reach them. In hindsight, it would have been easier for him to stand on my and reach up, but we didn't think of that at the time. When he had almost reached them, a mechanical noise came from the stands. They were closing in on us. I looked at Scott worriedly and picked up the Molotov cocktail, while he continued to struggle for the keys.  
"Got it!" He yelped, jumping down. It wasn't worth being quiet now, the alpha had found us. As fast as our feet could let us go, we scrambled out of the stands, at the end doing some sort of James Bond style roll. Thankfully, it worked. But, as soon as we lifted out head up, we saw the alpha advancing towards us.

We let it walk for a minute. "Come on ugly, come and get me!" I shouted, throwing the Molotov cocktail at him. It broke, but it didn't ignite like Lydia said. The alpha simply shook it off and came straight for us.  
"I'm going to kill Jackson if we make it out of this!" I shouted, angry, before turning to run, but only to have my legs caught by the alpha. I hit the ground with a thump, Scott not far behind me. It pushed us across the ground until we were in the middle of the basketball stadium. If there was anyone else in the room, it would look like a stage show. But since there wasn't, it was a guaranteed factor that I was going to die along with my brother. As soon as we stopped moving, the alpha was on top of us, growling loudly in our ear. As soon as the growl was finished, it was nowhere in sight. I thought it was over, but apparently not, as seconds later I started feeling an unbearable pain. I instantly screamed loudly, and I knew that if Derek had kept his promise to stay away from the building, he would be racing here at full flight now. It was like the more I fought it, the more it hurt. Scott had given in to the pain before me, and had left the basketball room. I was still fighting it, because I knew when I gave up, I would be killing people.

"Kimberly!" I heard Derek shouted at me. I was still fighting it with everything that I had.  
"Derek, I can't fight it" I managed to get out before screaming in another round of pain. Derek was forced to watch me suffer.  
"Hey, just listen to my voice" He told me, coming to lean over the top of me. "Okay, Kimmy, you're going to be fine" he told me. In response I let out a moan of pain. "Trust me" He murmured, kissing my forehead.  
As soon as his lips met my skin, it was like someone had set my blood on fire. But it wasn't painful, it was a welcome relief. It gave me the strength I needed to do what I needed to do.  
_Hey Alpha._ I found myself talking to the invisible link that existed between the alpha, Scott and I. _I quit._ I told it, before closing my eyes. When I opened them, they were their wolf colour, the mix of Derek's eyes.  
"Thank god that's over" I found myself muttering. Derek instantly breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around me. It was like if he let me go, he would lose me forever.  
"Are those cop cars?" I muttered weakly. Derek looked up for a second, and then nodded. Instantly, I shifted up.  
"We need to go, now" Derek instantly looked at me weirdly.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because my brother is about to make you the most wanted fugitive in the country" I quickly told him. Derek immediately worked out what had transpired, and before I could protest, lifted me up like Scott had earlier that night.  
"How do I get to the roof?" He asked me.

We made it to the roof right after the cops came, and simply watched as they filed into the school, completely unaware that Derek and I were on the roof. It turns out; we arrived seconds before Sheriff Stilinski filed out with Scott and Stiles behind him.  
"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" He asked Scott. I looked up at Derek, but his eyes conveyed no emotion. If you knew him well, it meant he was mad, but trying to hide it.  
"Yes" Scott answered, though he sounded like he didn't want to. It was too late to back out of it now, even if my threats had gotten to him.  
"I saw him too" Stiles told his dad. He sounded reluctant as well, probably because he was more scared of Derek than me though.  
"What about the janitor?" Scott asked. I shivered; seeing the janitor's body under the stands had really unnerved me. I hadn't really had time to think about it since then, but now that everything was calm again, it was something that was racing through my mind.  
"We're still looking" The Sheriff replied to him. The way he said it, it was almost like he thought they weren't going to find the body.  
"Did you check under the bleachers, under them?" Scott asked him. I sighed quietly, closing my eyes and fighting to keep images of the janitor out of my head.  
"Yes Scott" Stiles' dad sounded tired and confused. "We looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing." Scott and I were clearly unnerved by this, there had only been a short period of time where we weren't in the gym after we saw the body. It meant that the alpha was still here somewhere.

"I'm not making this up" Scott tried to tell him.  
"No, I believe you" Stiles dad told him. Instantly, he was lying, just by the way that his heart rate sped up while he was talking. Scott knew he was lying to, but he had a different way of explaining it.  
"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me, like you want to believe me, but I know you don't" It was a true statement; parents did it all the time. It frustrated Scott and I too no end, as our dad used to do it to us.  
"Listen." Sheriff Stilinski sighed, knowing that Scott was going to need more than just him saying that he had looked. "We're going to search this whole school. We're going to find him, okay? I promise." Clearly, Scott hadn't said anything about me missing, just in case I was still a werewolf.  
"Sheriff!" Another women called him over from the side.  
"Stay, both of you" Stiles dad told them, before walking off over to the ambulance.

"Well, we survived dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha" Stiles sounded tired, but other than that he was alright. I breathed a sigh of relief; if anyone had of died I would have never forgiven myself. "That's still good right? Being alive?" He asked.  
"When we were in the chemistry room it walked right by us, you don't think that it heard us? You don't think that it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked, fired up. This wasn't my problem anymore; I doubted that the alpha would be able to control me again.  
"Well then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked, confused. I closed my eyes, and found myself leaning back onto Derek's chest.  
"Tired?" he asked me quietly.  
"Yes" I muttered, snuggling deeper into his arms as we stood. His arms were the one thing keeping me standing upright, and they were also keeping me extreme warm. There was nothing more to talk about though as we waited for Scott to reply to Stiles.  
"It wants me and Kimberly in its pack. But I think first, we have to get rid of our old pack" Scott told him. I sighed, knowing he was right. But something told me that the alpha would not want me in his pack.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" As far as Stiles was aware, Scott and I hadn't gone to any werewolf pack conventions.  
"Allison, Jackson" Scott said, before hesitating on the last name. "You" Stiles eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.  
"The alpha doesn't want to kill us" He realised.  
"It wants us to do it" I found myself muttering along to Scott words. Derek wrapped his arms around my waist. "And that's not even the worst part"  
Stiles eyes widened as he whipped around to face Scott.  
"How in holy hell" I snorted at Stiles' choice of words, "is that not the worst part Scott?" He asked. I was wondering the same thing as Stiles. I had no idea what it felt like to shift under the influence of the alpha, because I had never done it.  
"Because when he made me shift, Kimberly fought it, and I did too. But I wasn't strong enough. When he made me go wolf, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you" Scott told him, and I found myself thanking god that I hadn't had to endure that. I knew that if Derek had of been one second later, I wouldn't have been so lucky. I probably would have died.

"Derek, they're going to Deaton" I muttered, staring at the ambulance. Derek turned back and looked angrily at the man who everyone suspected was the alpha, but I shook my head.  
"It's not him Derek" I told him. He instantly turned to me with widened eyes.  
"How can you possibly say that?" He asked, looking annoyed.  
"It just, it doesn't feel… I don't know, I can't explore nor can I understand how I know it's just… I don't think its Deaton." Derek looked at me for a second, before nodding in acceptation to my words. Although he didn't actually have any idea what I meant, he trusted me enough to believe me when I spoke.  
"Am I still in his pack?" I wondered out loud to Derek. We were still on the school roof, and we weren't going to be able to move until the crime scene was cleared at people went home for the night. Derek narrowed his eyes at me.  
"No, I think you might have just given him your letter of resignation" I chuckled to myself, before looking at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. He sighed deeply, a more troubled sigh then either of us should have to bear.  
"It means that you're always a part of my pack now." I narrowed my eyes, so he continued to explain. "We're mates. We were always meant to be in the same pack, but since you were bitten by an alpha, and I can't really join your pack, it was kind of confusing until now." I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I honestly had no idea what he had just said.  
"Okay, dopey" I laughed. "Let's go home before you ride the one way train to dopey ville" He laughed at me, but wrapped his arms around me as we went round the back of the school, and took the long way back to my house, where he would be relatively safe from the searching camera's.


	15. Lunatic Part One

Somehow, despite taking the long way to my house, we managed to get there even before the police had arrived to search the house for my whereabouts. Mum was either in bed asleep, or she had a work shift that I did not know about. I preferred the latter, because it meant I could be as loud as I wanted, minus the police watching my every move once they arrived. It would have been mentioned more than once that I was frequent in Derek's company, by more than just Stiles and Scott. They all would have noted it by now. And by tomorrow, the hunt would be on for my boyfriend, who for once, had done absolutely nothing wrong.  
"What are we going to do?" I murmured my thoughts out loud as I opened the door to my room and turned on the light. Derek immediately walked in as I moved to shut the blinds, just in case anyone arrived sooner than I expected. Over the next few days, my room was going to be a hotspot, for both the police to stake out, and the Argents; who would most definitely come here looking for Derek. Now that they had 'eye witness proof' that 'Derek' had been trying to kill people, they would stop at nothing till they caught him, and killed him. That was maybe what annoyed me the most.  
"I don't know" Derek answered me quite honestly, staring around her room. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before; it was just that he was going to be spending a lot of time on the run, away from things that would get him caught by the police and hunters. If he was to keep me safe, he needed to leave. He knew it, and I knew, but I did not want it to happen. I knew he was familiarising himself with my sense of self, so it was easier to remember me when I was gone. I wanted the same from him.

"Come here" I sighed to him as I stretched out on the bed. He followed me, and as soon as lied down, he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I relaxed into his touch, letting out a long sigh. I wouldn't experience this for a long time.  
"I love you Kim" I heard him murmur to me as I began to fall asleep. I think I mumbled something back, but it was fairly inaudible, and before I could argue with my brain, I was asleep.

Scott, Stiles and I trudged in the slush, working our way to our destination. I wasn't enjoying being in the forest after it just rained, but I had to go for appearances sake. It had been a few days since we had gotten trapped in the school, and we were still feeling the affect effects of the night. Scott more so than me; as Allison had broken up with him that night. I for one still had Derek.  
"Where are we going?" Scott asked suddenly, sounding annoyed and depressed.  
"You'll see" Stiles answered, practically dragging me along now.  
"We really shouldn't be out here. Our mum is in concentrated freak out about what happened the other night" Not only that, but hearing a killer described as about 6 ft. with a leather jacket and a t shirt that I normally wore had sent her into a frenzy. She guessed that Derek was the one whose leather jacket I was wearing the night of the interviews, but I kept denying it. I knew she believed me when I said that I didn't know the guy, but I knew that she knew something was up. I hated lying to my mother with a burning passion.  
"Well, your mum isn't the Sheriff, okay, there's no comparison, trust me." Stiles snapped back at me. I shut my mouth, having a witty reply ready but not willing to use it.  
"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott begged Stiles.  
"Yes" Stiles sighed. "When your best friend gets dumped"  
"I didn't get dumped, we're taking a break" Scott snapped, interrupting him.  
"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break, and your other best friend is soul mates with a wanted fugitive" I glared at Stiles as he brought up things I would rather forget. "You get your best friend drunk." I frowned at the bottle in his hands.

"Dude, you know, she's just one, one girl" Stiles was drunk, completely drunk. I had taken a swig of it, which was usually enough to knock me out cold, but obviously, me being a werewolf had changed that completely. "You know, there are so many" Stiles paused. It was cold, and you could tell just by watching Stiles speak as the mist erupted from his mouth. "There are so many other girls in the sea" Stiles continued on his train of though.  
"Fish in the sea" Scott corrected.  
"Fish?" Stiles asked confused. "Why are you talking about fish?" I rolled my eyes at my drunken friend. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em, I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3""  
"You mean Lydia?" I interrupted before he went on to give us exactly the number of stands of hair her head contained.  
"Yeah, exactly" Stiles nodded absentmindedly. "Hey" He realised suddenly. "How did you know I was talking about… about… what was I talking about?" I rolled my eyes and sank into my seat. My time with Derek had been limited to none ever since the incident at the school. Both of us knew that if my mother saw us anywhere near each other she would completely freak out and loose it. She was already extremely mad at me. That and he was on the run, hiding out until everything blew over with him. I knew it wasn't going to any time soon.  
"Hey, you two aren't happy" Stiles grumbled, looking at us. "Take a drink" He handed it over.  
"I don't want anymore" Both Scott and I muttered at the same time, not exactly feeling the greatest.

Stiles didn't have a care in the world at this point in time though. "You're not drunk?" He asked us.  
"I'm not anything" Scott grumbled. He was worse than me. I hadn't completely lost Derek, and even when I was away from him, I could talk to him in my head. Scott had lost Allison for good at the moment, he wasn't even able to talk to her, which always managed to calm him down.  
"Hey, maybe it's like, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf" I rolled my eyes, both Scott and I had figured that one out "Am I drunk?" Stiles asked us.  
"Totally and completely wasted." I answered him with a smirk, Scott cracking a smile for the first time in a while.  
"Yeah!" Stiles celebrated, moving his hand up for a fist pump. Scott refused to move, and I just stared at the hand. "Come on, both of you, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse" I rolled my eyes, that wasn't going to make anyone feel better. "That didn't make any sense" Stiles realised in his half alive state. "I need a drink" He murmured.

"Well" A new voice startled me, and I looked up to see a guy towering over us, holding the drink that Stiles had been reaching for. "Look at these two ass's getting their drink on with their bitch" I glared and opened my mouth to say something, but Scott beat me to it.  
"Give it back" He snapped.  
_You're not a bitch._ Derek mumbled grumpily to me. He was obviously pissed off at the two of the guys.  
"What's that, little man?" The first guy asked.  
"I think he wants a drink" The other guy laughed.  
"I think he wants the bottle." I snapped, backing Scott up.  
"Scott, Kim, maybe we should just go" Even drunk, Stiles was the peacekeeper of the equation.  
"You bought Kim and I here to get drunk Stiles" Scott snapped, not even breaking his glance with the people in front of us. "We're not drunk yet." The man holding the drink only snorted, and took a swig from the bottle. Scott stood up, and walked over to face him. "Give me the bottle" He said, straight up. The guy shook his head, not willing to bow to a little kid. It was then, that Scott, probably being influenced by the alcohol and the full moon, began to change into his werewolf form. When he spoke next, his voice had morphed into that of the werewolf.  
"Give me the bottle of Jack"  
"Scott" Stiles and I mumbled, knowing what was happening. Scott, before we could do anything else, snatched the bottle away from the men and threw it at the tree. We got away pretty quickly after that.

"Okay, please tell me that as because of the break-up" I instantly glared at Stiles for mentioning it. He should have known by now that no good would come of it. "Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" He asked again. Scott just opened the door for him to get into the Jeep. "Going home now yeah?" He asked Scott, who nodded, but still looked completely on edge.

"Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale" Before I could hear the rest of the man's sentence, mum came in and turned the radio off. Sometimes, I think she turned it off whenever they mentioned Derek just to see my reaction, hoping that I would give something away to his whereabouts. My mum, unfortunately, was not an idiot, and knew that if I was sneaking out, I was probably off to see Derek. She never tried to stop me though.  
"We should probably set this to buzzer" She told the two of us. I rolled my eyes, she was once again saying things to irritate me. I was sleeping on the floor, as I had taken to doing ever since the school incident. "You alive in there?" Mum asked Scott when there was no reply.  
"No" Both Scott and I muttered.  
"Not ready to go back to school?" Mum asked us.  
"No" We muttered again.  
"You want a brand new car" That one made me look up. "Me too!" She smiled, and I rolled my eyes. "This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's about what's her name" I just stared at her blankly. Mentioning the break up wasn't helping anyone. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mum asked. Scott, by this time, had begun to get up and walk to his bathroom. I was stretching, and getting ready to move back into my bedroom to get ready for school.  
"Not with you" Scott rolled his eyes.  
"Hey!" Mum shouted indignantly. "I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean disastrous ones actually." She explained.  
"I don't care about your breakups, mum" Scott told her stubbornly. "I'm going to get her back."  
"That's the spirit" I mumbled, before chucking a pillow at him. Mum laughed at the two of us, and then walked from the room.

The first thing I did when I got to school was find Stiles, who was sitting out of the front of the Principals office, waiting for his Dad to finish the conversation. He mumbled a hello to me, but he looked fairly hung over, which made me hold in a laugh.  
"We're watching his family house" Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad murmured as he walked from the room. "Maybe he'll wind up there."  
_You getting this?_ I asked him silently.  
_Yeah. There are people around your house as well. _He answered me.  
_Great._ I mumbled sarcastically.  
"We're watching the McCall house, just in case he decides to contact Kimberly." It was then that Stiles dad turned and noticed me and Stiles chatting on the ground. "Give me a second" He explained to the two men, before walking right over to us.  
"Don't you two have a test to get to?" He asked us.  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked. "Did you find Derek yet?" He obviously asked that question for me. "I'm working on it. You go take your test" Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes at his son.  
"Alright, dad, listen to me" Stiles pressed on.  
"Go!" His father snapped back at him.  
"This is really important." Stiles continued, ignoring him. "You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight" Stiles pressed.  
"Stiles, I'm always careful" The Sheriff dismissed.  
"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay?" Stiles yelped, before realising how it sounded. "At least not like this" he reprimanded.  
"I know, which is why I brought in people who have" His dad explained. "State detective" Both Stiles and I glanced back to the guy in the suit. "Go take your tests" he mumbled to the two of us.

Both Stiles and I walked to chemistry, taking a seat pretty quickly. We got there before Scott, who, when he walked into the room, instantly walked over to Allison.  
"Allison" he started. He didn't have the right words to say, and he had also picked the worst time to attempt to say them.  
"Mr McCall, please take a seat" Mr Harris snapped at him before he could say anything else. Both Stiles and I nodded hello to his as he came to sit in front of us.  
"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earner right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book" I rolled my eyes. "However, as happens every year, one of you named Kimberly McCall will not put their name on the cover, and I'll be left to wonder why you even choose to attend school in the first place."  
"I don't know Harris, maybe I'll change it up this test" I smirked, and the rest of the class hid their amusement. I didn't see what the big problem was; if only one student didn't put their name on the test, then it was pretty easy to decipher who's test it was.  
"Let's get the disappointment over with" Harris ignored my comments. "Begin."

It was normal, taking my test, though it was weird at the same time. Both Scott and I hadn't experienced a test when we were werewolves yet. I scribbled all my answers down quickly, because although I was an absolute dickhead to Harris chemistry was my best subject. By the time I was finished though, the noises in the room where overwhelming, as every time someone breathed, or clicked their pen, it would echo in my ear for a repeated amount of time. Scott was even worse, completely panicking in his seat. I didn't expect him to jump out of his seat though. Quickly, I followed him, throwing my paper at Mr Harris as I ran past.  
"Mr and Miss McCall!" Mr Harris shouted as we ran. It was followed by Stiles also following suit, getting up and running out of the room to follow us. "Mr Stilinski!" He snapped angrily.  
"Scott?" Stiles called in the hallway. Quickly, I called him over to me.  
"Stiles!" He came running over to me, and we both walked into the boys locker room, where he was trying to calm himself down. Under normal circumstanced, Stiles would have just rung him to see where the noise was coming from, but since I was a werewolf, I could just smell and hear him out. A game of hide and seek would be hard won against me now.

"Scott?" I called when we were safely in the locker room. We walked around the corner to the showers, and saw Scott facing the wall.  
"Stiles, Kim, I can't"  
"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles panicked.  
"No" Scott snapped, looking desperately at us for answers. "I can't breathe" He mumbled. Quickly, I realised what he needed, and reached into his bag that Stiles had picked up to pull out his Asthma pump.  
"Scott, use this, it will help" I murmured, throwing it to him. Scott stared at it incredulously.  
"Come on, do it" Stiles prompted. Scott listened to him, breathing heavily, and breathing in the asthma medication, before looking up, feeling alright a few seconds later.  
"I was having an asthma attack!" He looked annoyed, and a little more than a tad confused.  
"No, you were having a panic attack" Stiles explained. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles finished with a sung note.  
"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked, still looking relatively confused.  
"I used to get them after my mum died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded, then struggled to try and explain it to us.  
"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" He found the words he was searching for.  
"Yeah, it's called heartbreak" I mumbled. "About 2 billion songs written about it, why don't we listen to Taylor Swift to set the mood?" No one laughed at my joke, and I frowned slightly. Even when Scott was upset, he would usually make an attempt to smile at my bad jokes. He was definitely not happy.

"I can't stop thinking about her" Scott mumbled to me. I sighed and crossed my arms, wondering what I was going to do. It was weird seeing my twin in pain, because usually we shared it. But I was in a stable relationship at the moment, so I was good.  
"Well you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue" Both Scott and I glared at him. That was the worst piece of advice I had heard. "That wasn't helpful" Stiles realised himself, before beginning to search for the right words again.  
"Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." He tried.  
"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in room, everyone else's emotions" Scott explained.  
"Me too" I agreed, backing Scott up.  
"It's got to be the full moon then" Stiles concluded. "So we'll lock you up in your room later, like we planned. That way, the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either." Stiles then turned to me.  
"Derek" I answered simply. I wasn't apart of Scott's pack now, I was an Omega, like Derek, without a pack.  
"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room" Scott spoke up suddenly.  
"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked him.  
"No" Scott shook his head. "Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."


	16. Lunatic Part Two

Straight after that was lunch, which I spent with Stiles, going over random things that really meant nothing to me. Next though, I had a free period while the guys had Lacrosse training, so it was decided that I would meet them outside the locker rooms after they had finished training. Training went forever though, and it was completely boring for me in the corridor, until I started speaking to Derek.  
_What are we doing about the full moon? _I asked him.  
_It's up to you. _He replied.  
_I think I'm going to need your help._ I sighed after a moment's thought.  
_Okay… I'll meet you at your house. _He answered me._  
How are you going to get in? They're stationed outside my house. _I pointed out.  
_They're only there when you're at home. I'll get there now and meet you when you get home, okay? _I nodded, knowing that even though he wasn't here, he would know I was accepting. I found that to be pretty stupid though; police officers only stationed outside my house when I was home? They were more than likely following me now and making sure I didn't do anything suspicious.

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out" Stiles yelled happily when he walked out of the locker room with Scott.  
"Freaking out about what?" I yelped, running to catch up with them.  
"I made first line and Scott is Co – Captain! Training isn't finished anyway, but you can come watch us on the field" I nodded quickly, taking it all in.  
"What's the point in caring?" Scott asked me suddenly. "It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there." Scott explained.  
"Wait, you smell jealousy?" Stiles asked him.  
"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten" Scott murmured.  
"Yeah, even my connection to 'you know who' feels stronger" I added absentmindedly. Not my connection to Voldemort, either.  
"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked him.  
"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked, confused, and grumpy because of the full moon. He was now experiencing what it was like for females to be on their periods.  
"Like sexual desire" Stiles explained. I turned to him.  
"Sexual desire?" I questioned, thinking I knew where he was getting at.  
"Yeah, sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal." Stiles listed off, rolling the r on arousal. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"From Lydia" Scott guessed. I rolled my eyes.  
"No dumb ass, from me and Derek" From that one, I earned a glare from both Scott and Stiles, who wanted nothing to do with my sexual life. It was something I was actually quite grateful for, if I was to be completely honest with you. What sister wanted their brother to know what they got up to behind closed doors? Definitely not the McCall sister.  
"No" Stiles scoffed. "In a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" He asked.  
"From Lydia to you" Scott mumbled, annoyed.  
"Fine yes, from Lydia to me" Stiles gritted his teeth, looking annoyed and frustrated. "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade!"  
"Whoa, calm down Charlie Brown" I mumbled. It didn't help Stiles, who just shot me a massive glare for even trying to calm him down. I bit down on my lip hard, forcing myself not to say anything. God I hated full moon days; my already short temper had been turned up by a mile.  
"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott asked grumpily. On a normal day without the threat of the full moon, Scott would do this without question. But he was in a pissy mood now, so everything he did had to come with a reason. Part of me thanked Derek for this, but then again, I still managed to fit one pissy mood in. Being a werewolf hadn't stopped my damn periods.  
"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation, thankyou Scott. Okay?" Stiles was almost begging. "So please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out" He listed. Scott looked unamused, but both Stiles and I knew that he would do this for him. If he didn't do it, I would get forced into doing it though, which wasn't something I was going to enjoy.  
"Fine" he grumbled.  
"What" Stiles went to say, but stopped himself before the word came out. He watched as Scott began to walk off in the direction of Lydia with a massive smile on his face. "I love you, I love you, you're my best friend in the whole world" Instantly, I coughed, and he looked down at me. "Equal with you, obviously" I chuckled quietly, watching as Stiles did an extremely happy jump. It was then I decided what I was going.  
"Okay, Stiles, I'm going home" I decided. I was not in the mood to watch Lacrosse practise. I wanted to see Derek, I wanted to be with Derek.  
"You sure?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, meeting Derek. Bye Stiles" I smiled, hugging him.

"Mum?" I called tentatively when I walked into the house. If she was here, Derek and I were going to need to be extremely careful. Luckily, I got no response, and I when I walked into the kitchen, I saw the note from my mum saying that she went to the grocery store. When arms suddenly wrapped around me, I yelped, but it was covered by a hand.  
"Derek!" I gurgled through his hand, knowing that it was him standing behind me. He laughed quietly, and I spun around to kiss him swiftly. He was dressed like always, in his leather jacket, and in his jeans.  
"You seriously have to stop doing that to me" I mumbled when I pulled away. He was laughing at me, but I took no notice of it as I tried to remember what he was risking his life for.  
"The full moon" Derek clued me in, obviously listening into my thoughts when I was standing right next to him. I rolled my eyes and laughed musically, but remembered I had questions.  
"Yeah, do I still have to be around you for that" He looked at me, confused and hurt, but I shook my head quickly. "If I'm around you, there's more chance of us getting caught. I don't want me to be the reason that you get hurt"  
"If you're not around me, there's more of a chance that you'll lose control" Derek pointed out. I almost laughed. He obviously wanted me close by just in case anyone decided to come after us.

"Fine, Derek. Stay in my bedroom. At the moment, to be honest, I'm more concerned with my brother" I sighed, knowing that they would be at lacrosse training. It would get Scott's blood pumping, and I could almost see and feel the anger and tension that would arise from Scott when he started to play.  
"Why?" He asked me.  
"Because I don't know if he's going to able to control it this time." I breathed in. "And if he doesn't control it, I don't know what he's going to do." He nodded, before I heard my mum driving in with the grocery shopping. Instantly, I ushered him upstairs into my bedroom.  
"Move!" I snapped as I heard the front door open, and shut the door right as my mother walked into the house.

"Where do I hide?" he asked me. I stared at him with an extremely pointed and annoyed look, shutting my blinds quickly and turning on the normal light. I didn't want anyone to be able to see into my room and possibly see Derek.  
"Obviously you stay out of sight" I answered him. It was his turn to stare at me with an annoyed look, but I continued. "If my mum comes in, just hide in the closet or something. To be honest I probably should have taken you to Scott's room" I sighed and bit my lip. He stepped forward tentatively.  
"Are you upset?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head immediately.  
"Not upset, just worried" I shook my head. I did not want Derek hurt, or caught, because they would take him into custody and charge him, and I would have to say that he did it. I closed my eyes and let him hold me, his lips pressing to my forehead in a comforting manner.  
"Shush" he murmured as I withheld a sob. Him holding me was making me more panicked, but I didn't want him to let go. I was afraid that if he let go, I would lose him forever.

When he eventually let me go, or at least, I stepped away, fearing that I myself would break, I walked downstairs, hearing a knock on the door.  
"Scott?" I heard my mum call from downstairs. I stepped down, looking towards the door.  
"Stiles" Stiles corrected, since he was the one that had walked through the door.  
"Key?" My mum questioned. I rolled my eyes. It was kind of creepy.  
"Yeah!" Stiles nodded. "I had one made, so"  
"That doesn't surprise me" Mum rolled her eyes, and I went to call out, but stopped myself. Something told me to find out what they were going to say. "It scares me, but doesn't surprise me"  
Stiles obviously then had the bright idea to throw the chains on the floor. The landed with a loud bang, and I heard Derek snicker.  
_Shut up._ I growled at him. If he kept laughing, I was going to laugh as well, and that would get me into trouble. Maybe, but probably not now that I thought about it.  
"What is that" Mum sounded understandably confused and concerned.  
"School project" Stiles answered after a moment hesitation.

"Stiles, he's okay, right? They're both okay?" I flinched. She was worried about us…  
"Who Scott and Kimberly? Yeah, totally" Stiles answered, lying through his teeth.  
"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to. And that whole thing with Kimberly and Derek…" Mum would never tell me off for living, but she would always be concerned for me.  
"Well, I think they've just had a rough week" Stiles mumbled. Even he didn't like lying to my mother.  
"Yeah, yeah I get it" Mum nodded. "Um, okay, you know, be careful tonight" She told Stiles.  
"You too" Stiles nodded.  
"Full moon" Mum told him. Instantly, my heart sped up, and I freaked out on the stairs. Did she know? She couldn't know! Scott and I had tried so hard to keep it from her. We needed to protect her. If she knew she was in danger. She could not know!  
"What?" Stiles' jaw dropped in anxiety. He had only just restrained himself from jumping a foot in the air on the stairs.  
"Uh, there's a full moon tonight. Ha, you should how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs" I breathed in a massive and quiet sigh of relief. Thank God! She didn't know.  
"Oh, right" Stiles nodded. He too, breathed in a sneaky sigh of relief.  
"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word, Lunatic." She walked out the door, and Stiles instantly looked up the stairs to me. He had noticed me, of course. I sighed, and looked back upstairs before I answered his unspoken question.  
"He's in his room."

"Whoa, dude, you scared the hell out of me" Stiles opened the door to Scott's room. He was sitting on the couch, staring at us with an evil glint in his eye. That evil glint worried me.  
"I heard you climb through the window" I told him. Scott hadn't scared me. The only one who was capable of that nowadays was Derek. Stiles dropped the bag on the ground and like before it landed with a clunk.  
"Well let's get this set up" Stiles said, reaching into the bag.  
"Let's see what you got" I muttered, taking a peek as well.  
"I'm fine" Scott told us. Stiles immediately looked up. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight." That was not the plan, and Scott, even being controlled by the full moon, should have known it.  
"You sure about that?" Stiles asked, staring at him. "Because you got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect because I'm starting to get really freaked out" Stiles voice wavered as he spoke. He was scared and I don't blame him.  
"I'm fine" Scott told us again. "You can tell Derek to go home as well" Scott looked at me. Stiles' eyes widened. He hadn't even known that Derek was here.  
_Wait for me outside. We could have a problem. _I heard him move, and the window open in my room, before a jump and a crash into the bush was loud enough for Stiles to hear. And of course, it was loud enough for the police officers. _Be careful you lovable idiot! _  
"Well, would you at least look in the bag to see what Stiles bought" I told my twin.  
"Maybe you use it, maybe you don't" Stiles continued. "Sound good?"

Scott slowly got up and walked over to the bag. He reached inside, and bought out the chains.  
"You think I'm going to let you put these on?" Scott asked us. "Chain me up like a dog?" He continued. He was slightly starting to scare me, and I very much did not like it.  
"Actually no" Stiles answered. The next bit happened so fast I barely had time to comprehend it, but Stiles had handcuffed Scott to the heater. I stared, my eyes wide; it was a change of events that I most definitely did not predict.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelped, trying to break free.  
"Protecting you from yourself" Stiles answered. "And giving you some payback" I turned to stare at Stiles, surprised. What payback did he have. "For making out with Lydia" My jaw dropped.

"I brought you some water" Stiles and I had been downstairs chatting, him watching me closely. I had already explained that Derek was pacing around anxiously outside, just in case I did let go and transform and he had relaxed at that. I wondered why though, Derek wasn't exactly hell bent on protecting Stiles. I almost laughed when Stiles tipped the water into a doggy bowl, but stopped, knowing that this was his form of revenge. He placed it down and went to walk out, but Scott had the bright idea of throwing it at him.  
"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled.  
"You kissed her Scott" Stiles whipped around. "Okay? You kissed Lydia. That's like, the one girl! You know the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon. You know, he doesn't even know what he's doing. Tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend" I stepped back, slightly shocked at Stiles words.  
"She kissed me" Scott, I would shut up. Stiles did not need to be hurt.  
"What?" Stiles asked, confused, and slightly hurt.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Immediately Stiles walked from the room. "We could have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me" I made a face. That was gross. "She would have done anything I wanted" I growled at him, knowing he was hurting Stiles.  
"Anything!" He shouted. Immediately, I yelped, and raced out of the room. It was the first time I had been genuinely scared of my brother. And when I said scared, I truthfully thought he was going to try to kill me.  
I could hear Scott groaning as I sat beside Stiles out the door of his room. I was trying to focus on Derek, his heart rate and breathing, but I couldn't, and just kept slipping back to Scott.  
"Stiles. Kim, please let me out. It's the full moon I swear" I closed my eyes tightly. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." I didn't move.  
"Please Stiles, Kim, let me out. It's starting to hurt" I still didn't move. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me"  
_He's going to get out. _I heard Derek tell me.  
_I know._  
"I feel completely helpless, just please, let me out." Scott finished.  
"I can't" Stiles mumbled. And then, he screamed. The full moon had obviously shone on him for the first time that night. Stiles could try and block his ears, but there was nothing I could do to keep the noise out. There were noises in my head. He continued and then it suddenly stopped.  
"Scott are you okay?" Stiles called out. I had jumped up, and was walking into the room.  
"Scott?" I called.  
_Derek, he's out.  
_"Go" Stiles yelped at me, before watching as I jumped out the window and followed after Derek who had already begun tracking him.

We chased after him, and had just reached him, when we saw him leap ontop of Allison's car. With a screech, I jumped after him, and knocked him off quickly, before pushing him into the forest. Derek ran after him quickly, and by the time I got to them again, they were fighting.  
_Stay there. _Derek growled at me.  
_Don't hurt him._ I snapped back.  
"Scott, Scott!" I yelped, when Derek held him still for a minute. Derek then pushed him into a tree and ducked when Scott ran at him again. Scott ran at him once more, but Derek continued to push him away. Finally, Derek slammed him to the ground and growled at him.  
_What happened to not hurting him?! _I hissed, but walked over. Scott was back once more. Derek changed back into his human form, and latched onto my hand as we stared down at Scott, who looked confused and scared.  
"What's happening to me?" He gasped out.  
"Exactly what he wants to happen" Derek explained.

He bought us home in his car, both of us supporting Scott into his room. Derek then began to walk out, looking at me questionably, and I went to follow suit, but Scott stopped us.  
"Wait" He called. "I can't do this" He explained. "I can't be this and be with Allison" I almost growled at the mention of Allison, but I had the sense not to do so. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"  
"For someone who was bitten?" Derek questioned. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."  
"Well what is it?" Scott snapped.  
"You have to kill the one that bit you" Derek explained.  
"Kill the alpha?" I jumped up confused. We didn't even know who the alpha was. My mate nodded at me.  
"Scott. If you help Kim and I find it, I'll help you kill it" Scott stared at us, and almost nodded. It was going to have to do for the time being.


	17. Wolf's Bane

_Derek, get out of there! _I screeched at him, seeing the scenes that were currently going on in his head.  
_What do you think I'm trying to do? _He snapped at me.  
_Run, don't talk! _I yelped back, hearing the cop cars in his head.  
_Chris is following me!_ He told me quickly.  
_Dammit, that means we have Kate._ I grumbled.  
"Kimberly keep your eyes on the road!" Stiles and Scott screeched at me as I turned back to try and look at Kate through the glass. She would have heard transmission from Chris, and would now know that I was driving the car.  
"Faster?" I asked the two boys.  
"Much faster" Stiles nodded.  
"Hold on tight" I yelled, before chuckling gleefully as we sped off down the road. While I was driving, I kept an eye on Derek, and chuckled aloud when he sent dogs back running towards the policemen.  
_That was hot. _I told him.  
_Shut up and drive. _He laughed. We were having fun, there was no denying it, but there was also an underlying sense of fear.

"Hey Kim, I'd hate to bag you're driving and all, but I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here" Stiles was anxiously looking behind us, staring at Kate's car. I would rather have Chris, at least he would be calmer. Kate was likely to shoot me on sight, knowing the consequences for Derek.  
"Appreciate the concern Stiles, but if I go faster I'll kill us" I answered him, speeding around a corner.  
"Well if you don't go faster Kate's going to kill us!" Stiles snapped back. I rolled my eyes and sped off again, finally losing her as I took a different turn, one that she wasn't expecting. Stiles clicked the button on the radio.  
"All units suspect is on foot, heading into the Iron wards" His dads voice came through the walkie talkie. I listened in for him, and yelped out loud when he was almost hit by an arrow.  
_Be careful! _I snapped at him and I raced towards where he was. Scott and Stiles were worried as I felt their heart rates jump when I yelped. When his eyes focused again, and he saw Chris take aim, he immediately shot around the corner. My heart was in my chest as I sped up. Finally I reached him, and pulled the door open.  
"Get in the car" I screeched, before making contact with Chris Argent, who definitely wasn't glad to see me. He pulled out his gun, and started to shoot at Derek and I, but Derek was able to get into the car, and I immediately sped off the down the road, breathing in a huge sigh of relief and moving to grab Derek's hand.

"What part of laying low don't you understand" Scott and Stiles were going to have to live through up couple's fight.  
"Dammit, I had him!" Derek screeched at me.  
"Who the Alpha" I instantly glared at Stiles for getting involved, and he backed down.  
"Yes, he was right in front of me and the fricken police showed up."  
"Hey, they're just doing their jobs!" I snapped at him. I was mostly panicked that he had nearly died, but… Derek glared at me, and I growled at him. We didn't fight often, but when we did, there were going to be fireworks.  
"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" I had to agree with Derek on that one.  
"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it." Scott yelled.  
"If it gets Derek killed I swear to god" I grumped.  
"They're fighting one minute and then their backing each other up the next" Stiles mumbled under his breath. I growled.  
"Alright" He called, louder. "How did you find him?" He asked Derek. Derek shook my head, and I understood his reluctance.  
"Can you at least try to trust us for half a second?" Scott asked.  
"Both of us" Stiles spoke up, before receiving a glare. "Or just him, I'll be back here" He immediately backed down. Still, Derek didn't budge.

_Trust me. _I told him, with a quick side glance in his direction.  
_How do we know that-  
We don't? _I cut off whatever he was going to say to me. _But I just feel like telling them might help, even slightly. If you can't do it, just pretend that you are talking to me._ In reply, Derek laced our fingers together, and I smiled contently.  
"Look, the last time I spoke to Laura she was close to figuring something out." He was speaking to me, so I made sure to answer. "She found two things, the first was guy named Harris?"  
"Harris? Our annoying chemistry teacher?" I asked confused.  
"Why him?" Scott asked from the back.  
"I don't know yet" Derek sounded frustrated again.  
"What was the second?" I asked him softly.  
"Some kind of symbol." He told me, pulling it out of his pocket. When I caught sight of it, I groaned loudly.  
"What, you know what it is?" Derek asked me. I nodded, and took my eyes off the road to stare at him.  
"I've seen it on a necklace." I felt Scott staring at me, and I sighed. "Allison's necklace"

Derek and Scott had both decided it was safer for me to stay away from school for the moment, just in case the Argents decided that they wanted to take me from the school yard. We couldn't go to my house, since there were hunters and police officers stationed outside of my house. Around lunch time, I decided to call them, sitting on Derek's lap lazily in Stiles' bedroom. He was playing with my hair, and we had just been talking through our minds so we didn't alert anyone or anything to our presence. Now, I had decided to call Stiles.  
"Did you get the necklace?" I asked Stiles, who had answered.  
"Not exactly" I heard Scott answer me. I growled slightly annoyed.  
"What happened?" Stiles asked him. It was a weird way of talking, but it was working.  
"She told me not to talk to her. At all."  
_Ouch. _Derek muttered to me. I almost chuckled, but had the sense not to.  
"So she's not giving you the necklace" I called into the phone.  
"She's not giving me the necklace" Scott snapped back. Derek growled, and I glanced up at him, warning him to be quiet.  
"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked him.  
"Just that I know nothing about girl's and that they're totally psychotic!" Scott ranted.  
"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm not psychotic!" Derek gave me a look, and I glared at him, before hearing footsteps.  
"Got to go guys, bye"

Finally, they both got home, and I went to greet Stiles, only to be stopped by the voice of his dad coming.  
"Hey Stiles!" His dad called.  
"Yo, Da'Derek and K" He just stopped himself from saying my name. Derek's eyes widened and he glared at Stiles to go out there and handle it. I was almost laughing, and would be, if I wasn't hiding.  
"Um" He ran to the door and shut it behind him.  
"What did you say?" I heard his dad call.  
"What? I said yo dad." Stiles was the worst liar I had ever met.  
"Listen I've got something I got to take care of, but uh, I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game"  
"My first game?" Stiles sounded confused, until he realised. "My first game! Awesome. Uh, good"  
"I'm very happy for you" I loved Stiles' dad, I thought he was an amazing person. "And I'm really proud of you"  
"Thanks, me too, I'm happy and proud of myself" Derek had to clamp his hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh.  
"So they're going to let you play right?" His dad asked.  
"Yeah dad, I'm first line." His dad was all smiles.  
"I'm very proud" His dad said again.  
"Me too, again" Stiles nodded. "I'm…" He trailed off as I heard his dad step forward for a hug. "Huggie, huggie huggie" He sounded like he was on drugs. This time, I did burst out laughing, and Derek had to quickly kiss me so that I wouldn't continue to laugh, and would concentrate more on him.  
_Don't hate because you love me. _I chuckled into him mind.  
_Stop laughing. _Was his reply.  
_You just wanted an excuse to kiss me. _I rolled my eyes.

"See you there" Stiles' dad told him.  
"Take it easy" Stiles replied, before stepping back into the room with Derek and I. Derek, who had to assert male dominance, immediately grabbed him and lifted him up.  
"If you say one word"  
"You mean like what? Hey dad, Derek's in my room having sex with Kimberly, bring your gun?" Derek immediately relaxed as he knew he didn't really get much of a say in this situation. I rolled my eyes as I stared at the two of them. "Yeah that's right, if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules buddy" He slapped Derek on the shoulder to make a point. Derek though, nodded, and straightened his jacket, before letting go. Stiles did the same thing, but Derek always had to have the last say, and pushed his head forward at him for good measure.  
"Whoa, my god. By the way, you two better have not had sex on my bed" I was laughing out loud freely now, since Stiles' dad had left.  
"Did Scott end up getting the necklace?" Derek asked him as I went to jump onto his back, making him give me a piggy back ride.  
"No, he's still working on it" Stiles answered him.

"But there's something else we can try" Stiles continued.  
"What?" I asked, looking over Derek's shoulder.  
"The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet us there."  
"So?" Derek asked confused. I had almost forgotten he had been on the ground, half dying, at this point in time.  
"So, it wasn't Scott" I explained to him.  
"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked Stiles.  
"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can" Immediately, I rolled my eyes, knowing that Stiles' 'buddy' was coming.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked as he stepped into the room.  
"Trace a text." Stiles explained.  
"I came here to do lab work." Danny snapped.  
"And that's what we'll do once you trace the text" I was on Derek's lap, snoozing comfortably.  
"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked.  
"He read your arrest report" I called over to Danny. Bluntness always helped the situation in my opinion.  
"I was 13. They dropped the charges." Stiles held up his hands in self-defence. "No." He snapped. "We're doing lab work." Stiles flexed his hand, annoyed, while I snuggled back further into Derek's lap.

"Who's Kimberly sitting on again?" Danny asked quietly, thinking we couldn't hear him.  
"Um, my cousin. Miguel" I bit my lip and snorted into Derek's shoulder. Derek looked up, but didn't react, continuing to read his book.  
"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.  
_I told you to change! _I laughed at him.  
_You just wanted to see me shirtless._ He shot back.  
_You know me so well. _I joked. Stiles turned around to look at what Danny was talking about.  
"Yeah, yes, well he gets these horrible nosebleeds." I told Danny, standing up and walked away from Derek with a smirk on my face. "Maybe you should change into one of Stiles' shirts? I'm sure your cousin would let you." Derek immediately glared at me, but I only smirked. He hated what Stiles and I were doing, but I was finding it quite fun to be honest. Derek slammed the book shut and threw it onto the bed, before standing up and taking off his shirt.  
_That's better. _I laughed at him.  
_Piss off_. He growled at me.

"So we both know you have the skills to trace that text so" Stiles was trying again.  
"Stiles" Derek/Miguel interrupted him. Danny couldn't take his eyes off him, and I was just blatantly staring with my arms crossed over my stomach.  
"Yes?" Stiles turned around, annoyed.  
"This, no, fit" He told him.  
_Use proper English honey. _I told him.  
"Then try something else on" Stiles told him with an eye roll. Danny kept trying to avert his eyes, but Derek was too attractive for him to look away.  
"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Evidently, Stiles had noticed it too, and was now making sure Danny was looking. Derek looked terrible, in an orange and blue top.  
"What do you think Danny?" I asked him, making sure he didn't ask me.  
"Huh?" Danny asked, trying to pretend he wasn't looking.  
"The shirt" Stiles gestured towards Derek, who was giving me a filthy look, but I didn't care.  
_I hate you.  
No, you definitely love me. _I chuckled

"It's… it's not really his colour" Danny finally answered. Derek stripped again, taking off the shirt.  
"You swing for a different team but you still play ball Danny boy, don't you" I chuckled quietly as Stiles spoke to him.  
"You're a horrible person" Danny told him.  
"I know it keeps me awake at night" Stiles answered him. "Anyway, about that text"  
"Stiles!" Derek even shocked me this time as he stood, shirtless. "None of these fit" His hair was all ruffled from where he had pulled off the t-shirt.  
"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text" Danny told Stiles. Immediately, I walked over to Derek.  
_Let's get you dressed baby boy. _I teased him.

He followed me into Sheriff Stilinski's room, where I reached in and pulled out a light green/grey top for him. He turned to me, and I looked at him pointedly, before putting the shirt on him myself, tracing his abs as I went. When I looked up again, he was looking down at me. I looked up and smiled, letting him kiss me softly on the lips. My hands found their way to his waist and I kept them there, feeling his larger hands rest over the top of mine. I smiled into the kiss and broke away, just staring at him for a few moments.  
"I really do love you" He mumbled, brushing a stray hair out my face. I smiled and let my head rest on his chest, letting myself listen to his steady heartbeat until we walked back into the room that was filled with chaos.  
"There" Danny told Stiles, Derek and I as we all stood, waiting for the text to come through. "This text was sent from a computer. This one."  
"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked. My eyes had widened dramatically as I stared at the screen in shock. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true.  
"No, that's not right. That's definitely not right" I muttered worried, before looking up at Derek, searching for some kind of comfort. "It can't be right" I repeated.  
The account was registered to my mother; Melissa McCall.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott had called us. I was in the backseat holding the phone while Derek and Stiles were in the front next to each other.  
"Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing" I answered him. Derek looked at me, and I handed him the phone, knowing he wanted to talk. If it was Stiles, he probably would have snatched it out of his hands, but he knew better than to do that with me.  
"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something" Derek listed off.  
"No, no, the things flat, and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you, Stiles, you're supposed to be here. You're first line." Scott snapped into the phone, before yelping in surprise.  
"Where's Bollinski?" Coach snapped.  
"Dude, you're not going to play if you're not here to start" Scott told him.  
"I know, look, if you just see my dad, tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late" Stiles explained. "Okay? Alright, thanks" Stiles ended the phone called, and handed my phone back to me.

"You're not going to make it." Derek told him bluntly.  
"I know" Stiles snapped, annoyed.  
"And you didn't tell him about your mum either" Derek turned to look at me.  
"Not until we find out the truth. And if we do" I breathed in slightly, my voice wavering. "I don't know what I'm going to do" I finished lamely.  
"By the way, one more thing" Derek told Stiles.  
"Yeah?" Stiles asked turning to look at him. Immediately, Derek slammed his head down on the steering wheel.  
"Oh God! What the!"  
"You know what that was for"  
"Why didn't Kimberly get one?" Stiles complained.  
"Oh, I got something" I smirked, before getting out of the car, leaving Stiles to ponder on that one.  
_That was actually pretty good. _Derek chuckled at me.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her" Derek and I were sitting in the Jeep, waiting for Stiles to find mum for us.  
"Ask for Jennifer" I suggested.  
"Yeah, she's been looking after my uncle" Derek nodded, following my words. That sentence unnerved me, and I begun to put things together in my head quickly.  
"Yeah, well, he's not here either" Stiles muttered into the phone. That gave me the connecting dot.  
"Stiles, get out now! He's the alpha! Derek's uncle Peter is the Alpha!" I screeched into the phone, startling Derek into action as I jumped from the car.  
"I'm going to die" I heard Stiles mutter right as I punched the nurse Jennifer in the face. I never liked her anyway.  
"That's not nice" Peter growled at me. Derek immediately came to my side. "She's my nurse" He pouted.  
"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people" Derek snapped without missing a breath.  
"Get out of the way:" I growled at Stiles, staring and not taking my eyes off of Peter.  
"Oh damn" Stiles simply ducked.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?" Derek roared and leaped off the wall, heading straight for his uncle, but his uncle simply smashed him into the wall. I got to Stiles, and looked down at him.  
"Stay out of the way. Hide from Peter, and make sure you don't get hurt" I listed off quickly. He nodded, and I jumped up in front of Peter as Derek got thrown into a wall. I punched him in the face and managed to duck every blow, except for the one he landed right on my stomach. I whimpered, and weakened, I wasn't able to stop him from shoving me into the wall. Next thing, he had picked Derek up his neck, and Derek was struggling to breathe. The same could be said for me as well, but for a different reason.  
"My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me" Derek struggled against him as he began walking. I managed to crawl after them, even if it was slowly. "To being driven by pure instinct" Finally, Derek caught his breath, and both of us were up again.  
"You want forgiveness?" He growled reaching forward and punching Peter in the face. He was overcome though, as Peter pushed him back. "I want understanding" He growled, before kicking Derek back. I growled and went to come at him again, but a sharp punch into my ribcage sent me flying to Derek.  
_I think he broke a rib. _I breathed to Derek.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" I growled, but whimpered in pain seconds later. "Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to conciseness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a platform in the healing process. I can't help that" Derek was up again, trying to punch him with furious strikes, but weakened by me, his arm was broken. I howled in pain, trying to take most of it from Derek, as Peter looked on, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. He had no idea that we were mates up until this point.  
"I tried to tell you what was happening. Tried to warn you" Immediately, he picked both Derek and I up and threw us into the glass. Derek immediately tried to push me away, I could barely move with the pain in my ribs.  
_Are you okay? _He muttered to me as I managed to sit upright.  
_I'm fine. _I lied, knowing it was the best thing I could say in this situation.  
Peter had followed us, and was now staring at us as Derek frantically looked over me as I shook my head and told him to concentrate. Still, he crouched protectively over me, trying to cease the fighting long enough for me to regain strength.  
"Well I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but" Seeing the mirror, he spun it, and I almost gasped when the burns on his face vanished. "When you look this good. Why wait?" Derek shivered and I flinched into him.  
"Derek, you and your mate have to give me a chance to explain" Peter told him. "After all, we're all family now" Peter told us. I stared back at him, frightened, and in pain.


	18. Co - Captain

I stood with Derek in the showers of the locker rooms, staring straight ahead emotionlessly. Derek had a hand gripped tightly around mine.  
_Don't try to talk. _He told me.  
_I know. _I answered him. _I don't like this. _I added after a moment's silence.  
_It's the only way I can stop you from getting hurt. _Derek answered me. He was right. Peter had nearly killed me. One more punch, anywhere in my body, I wouldn't have been able to get up, ever.  
"Oh, thank god! Where the hell have you been?" Scott was frightened, and understandably so. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?" He screeched. I squeezed Derek's hand tighter as I tried not to meet his gaze.  
_I won't let him get hurt. _Derek whispered to me.  
_I know._ I answered him for the second time in a minute. _I might not trust Peter, but I trust and love you, okay? _We continued to stare ahead emotionlessly.  
"I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter muttered, holding the stick in one hand.  
"It's you" Scott mumbled, the penny dropping instantly.  
"When I was at high school we played basketball" Peter explained. "There's a real sport." Scott glanced back to Derek and I, confused. "Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right?" he asked himself. I just wanted to roll up in a ball and cry, but Derek standing there kept me strong.

He shrugged like he didn't care, before looking to my brother. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve Scott" Peter said, looking towards him. "But I need your help to do it" he continued.  
"I'm not helping you kill people." Immediately after my brother had spoken, I panicked to Derek.  
_He won't make me kill people Derek, will he? Derek I don't know if I can handle that!_ I freaked out, unable to stop my now constant shaking. Derek didn't answer me directly, though I felt him wince. We both knew the answer to my question.  
"We'll I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones" I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the world wouldn't stop shaking. "And that doesn't have to include…" he turned to Derek and I for an explanation of names.  
"Allison" Derek answered, before going back to trying to soothe me. I was looking anywhere but the eyes of my brother.  
"You're on his side?" Scott asked. I didn't meet his gaze, just stared at Peter. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott screeched at Derek. Derek stood rigid, but stilled replied.  
"It was a mistake" Derek mumbled, though he didn't believe it. He just wanted to keep me safe.  
_It's the only way._ He reminded me. I nodded slightly, accepting his words, but still freaking out internally.  
"What!' Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"It happens" I breathed out, knowing I needed to say something. My voice wasn't as steady as Derek's, but it proved the point. Scott stared at me, completely shocked. Why would I, his sister, side with the alpha who was trying to kill everyone?

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us" Peter told him, staring with his hands clasped together in front of him. "We really just want to help you and your sister to reach your full potential" I almost screamed. Peter scared me, but not nearly as much as Kate did. Somehow, I felt that she was the real problem, but at the moment, there was nothing that I could do about it.  
"By killing my friends" Scott mumbled. He was probably wondering how I could even think of killing them.  
"Sometimes the people closest to you could be the ones holding you back the most" Peter answered him.  
"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you I'm okay with that" Scott snapped back.  
Peter advanced on him, and Scott looked back at the two of us, mostly me.  
_Don't move. He might be your alpha, but I am your mate. Don't touch Scott._ It had started as a kind of order, but by the end I was begging.  
"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective" Peter told him, before digging his claws into Scott's neck. Immediately I cowered into Derek's chest, just wanting to go home and get away from the entire mess. Peter pulled his claws out, and I heard Scott sink to the floor. Derek immediately ushered me from the changing rooms.

Derek took me back to my house, and we kind of stayed low in my room for a while. My mother hadn't seen me for a while and was beginning to get panicked, and a report was out for my kidnapping by Derek. I was currently wrapped in my kidnappers arms, terrified, nervous, and scared, but ready for what the day would bring us. Derek was searching through my memories, for lack of something better to do, until he stopped on Jackson.  
"Was he really that bad?" Derek asked. We both knew that Jackson had threatened Scott, and we were both concerned, but didn't have a plan since there were more pressing matters at hand.  
"What? Did he used to come to school every day and hurt me until a few years ago? Yeah" I nodded. Only Scott and Stiles had known. It had never concerned me, because I had never believed him, but sometimes, words that you don't believe still hurt. Derek growled lowly and tightened his grip around me.  
"I can see why you hate him" Derek muttered. I nodded and snuggled in, trying to ignore the feeling in the put of my stomach that was continuing to grow. I had the worst feeling that Derek was going to do something that would put us in even more danger than before. I opened my mouth to warn him against it, but then stopped. Sometimes things like this had to happen, because they signalled the course of the future.

We laid there for hours, each of us searching the others memories. I smiled at his happy childhood ones, where he played in the forest with his other brothers and sisters, some of them werewolves, and some of them not. He loved them all, from his younger sister Cora, to his older Laura, who used to always beat him when they play fought, much to my amusement. It was peaceful, and it was a lot more peace than I had had in a long time. My life recently had been fairly complicated. For one, I was now a teenage werewolf. I had a boyfriend who loved me, but it was a lot more complicated than that. I was working for an alpha that I hated, and was frightened of, but I was doing it for the sake of my friends. There was a psychotic werewolf hunter, who I was positive was the real problem in the equation, simply because she was the wild card. She scared me the most, because she was sadistic. I could not predict her personality, and usually I was quite a good judge of personality. I had no idea what her next move would be, and that frightened me to my very bones. Derek realised this about me, but he never spoke about it. Either he did not have the energy too, or he did not know for himself.

When it got dark, Derek dragged me up, and out of my room. He wanted to find Jackson to give him a piece of his mind, and I could hardly be bothered stopping him. I was emotionally and physically drained from everything that had happened in the past few days. I couldn't help but follow Peter, and then I couldn't help but worry what he was going to make me do. Derek ended up at the school locker rooms, and sat down, me watching with my hands crossed. We listened to Derek for about 10 seconds, until Derek turned his workout music off.  
"What the hell!" He yelled, before coming around the corner. "Hey" He shouted, not knowing it was Derek and I.  
"I like your taste in music" Derek answered him. "I haven't heard this one in a long time" Derek put the iPod down, and turned to face Jackson, while I stepped into view.  
"I'm not scared of you" He told the two of us, picking up his Lacrosse stick like it would make a difference between the two of us. "Come on" He said as Derek and I got up, and walked to him. "I'm not afraid."  
"Yeah, you are" Derek nodded. He was enjoying this. "And I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life when you haven't been afraid of something." He continued. "But you won't have to be anymore" My blood ran cold as I realised what Derek wanted to do. "Not when you're one of us."  
_You want Peter to change him?_ I asked him. He didn't reply.

Derek led Jackson and I to his old, burnt down house, and I stared at it, feeling a shiver run down my spine. Something was freaking me out; I just couldn't work out what it was yet.  
"This is it?" Jackson asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "This is the place?" Derek nodded.  
"Go ahead" He told Jackson. Jackson looked frightened, but stepped forward.  
"Is it safe, I don't want rafters falling on my head" He turned around, thinking of an excuse to delay time.  
"Go on" Derek told him, completely calm. Jackson stepped forward, and with every footstep he took, we did too. He stopped in front of the front door, debating if it was the right idea to go inside. Then he turned around like he had another question.  
"What's in here?" He asked.  
"Everything you want" Derek stared back up at him. I didn't reply, but I didn't like where this was going. That was enough for Jackson to step through the doors, and slowly up surely, he opened them up.  
"It's going to be alright" Derek gripped the base of his shoulder. He was lying through his teeth. "Trust me" Jackson stepped into the burnt down Hale house.

"This house, it's the same house" Jackson muttered.  
"What did you say?" It was the first I had spoken all night. What he said didn't make sense. How could he have been here before, I had never smelt him.  
"I've dreamt about this place" He answered me. "I remember the staircase, I remember these walls, I remember everything" I flinched. That did not sound good from my point of view, it sounded confusing.  
"You're been here?" Even Derek sounded confused.  
"No, never, I dreamt it" Jackson answered him, before looking scared. "There's no one else here."  
Derek stepped forward one pace. "And no one else coming?" Derek shook his head, and let his claws grow out.  
"No, no please don't, okay? I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please you can't do this!" Jackson begged.  
_Derek, don't kill him. _I hissed through my mind. He ignored me.  
"Please, I don't deserve it" Jackson sobbed. In my mind, he deserved Karma, but that karma was not death."

"I think you do" Derek told him, not even hesitating.  
"No" Jackson shouted at him.  
"Look around you!" Derek shouted. His anger was fuelled by my past, and his present. "Wouldn't there be someone here, trying to save you? There's no one here!" Derek shouted. He was angry, and I couldn't calm him down.  
"There's a reason no one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair. And no one cares that you're captain of the Lacrosse team!" He finished his rant, and I jumped back away from him.  
_Don't kill him. _I repeated to Derek.  
"Excuse me" Derek looked up, shocked, while I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Co-Captain" Scott finished, before jumping down the stairs like he had watched Derek do so many times. Both of them were wolfed out.  
"Move" Derek barked at Scott.  
"No" Scott answered him.  
"Fine, I'll kill you too"  
_Don't you dare touch either one of them Derek! _I screeched at him. But everything stopped when we heard an arrow.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek shouted, before dragging me to the ground. Immediately gunfire started, and Derek pulled me straight back away from where they were shooting. Scott got hit though, before he could reach cover.  
"Scott go!" Derek told him, pointing to where he should go. Derek looked down at me, and kissed my forehead. I realised what he was going to do.  
_Not on your own._ I told him. _You and I together, or you don't do it at all. _Derek didn't look happy, but he could see I wasn't going to change my mind. Derek stood and ran to Scott, shoving him up.  
"Run!" I screamed at him. Then Derek went to the door, and I followed suit. He looked at me, begging me to run, but I shook my head. _We live together or die together _I breathed out. With a last kiss on my forehead, he opened the door to us, and then roared threateningly at the hunters, making sure that I stayed behind him so I didn't get hurt.

"What is this place?" It had been Kate who caught us, before locking Derek and I up to chains. She set me up on a higher burst of electricity than Derek, giving me a smug look as I stared at her. I was petrified of Kate, and I think she knew it as well.  
"Let's start with the basics." I heard Kate, but I didn't know who she was talking to. "You know how every family has its secrets?" She asked. "Ours are a little different" She continued, before the steel door opened. Kate stepped into the room, and my heart began to race once more. You couldn't see us, so I couldn't see who was with Kate, until she turned the light on to view us. She turned on the light, and immediately Derek growled, while I just stared. It was Allison with her. Everything was about to get so much more complicated.  
"Is he beautiful?" Kate asked with a sly smirk towards Allison. Derek growled again, glancing at me.  
_I'm fine, just shaken. _I reassured him. He had been checking up on me every five minutes. Maybe he would have to for a long time. Because I didn't think that we were going to get out of here anytime soon. Maybe we wouldn't get out at all.


	19. Formality

Kate had increased the electrical shockwaves to the point where it was hurting both Derek and I. I let out a screech of pain, scaring Allison. Maybe that's what I had to do to make sure she got me out of here.  
"What are you doing to them?" Allison asked. "Is that going to kill them?"  
"Come on kiddo" Kate told her. I was whimpering quietly, trying to keep quiet and draw pain from Derek. "Don't get all ethical on me now" I screamed once more.  
"What are they?" Allison asked, staring at us.  
"Shape shifter, Lyacon, Werewolf." Kate told her. "To me, normal ones are just dumb animals. But these two have something to live for" She shocked us again, and I continued to take the pain from Derek.  
_Stop that._ He managed to hiss at me.  
_No. _I shot back. I didn't like the pain, but I also didn't like knowing that Derek was in pain.  
"Come here" Kate walked right up to Derek and I. Look at Derek, compared to…" She looked back at Allison for my name.  
"Kimberly" She murmured after a moment's thought. I shot a glare at her, and it sent her shrinking back behind Kate.  
"Kimberly" Kate repeated. "They've been getting the same amount of electrical shocks, but Kimberly look's in far worse a shape than Derek."  
"Why is that?" Allison was scared, but curious.  
"Because, they're mates" Kate was gleaming.  
"Mates?" Allison echoed.  
"Werewolves that meet each other, and their souls simply click together. Every choice that make is in favour of the other. At this moment in time, Kimberly is sacrificing herself and taking as much pain from her mate as she can handle. Derek doesn't like it, but there's not much he can do to stop it." I growled as she tried to come close to me, but it was weak. When she touched me, Derek growled and shook the chains. I let her continue to touch me, only because it hurt to fight her.  
"These are canines, also known as fangs" She explained to Allison, pointing to my teeth. "Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores is it?" If she wasn't careful, I would show her how we used those teeth.  
"This is a joke to you?" Allison asked, scared and surprised.  
"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me"

"So, it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison questioned. She sounded confused. I didn't blame her.  
"There are actually 4 of them." Kate explained. "Another younger one like those two, called a beta, and then there's the Alpha" I flinched and closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to be here. "The alpha's the pack leader" Kate continued to explain. "Bigger, stronger, nastier" She finished. "Those are the real ugly ones" For the first time, I agreed with Kate, even if I hated her, and was terrified of her. Finally, Kate shut the door, and Derek immediately looked towards me.  
_Sleep. _We couldn't risk talking aloud, just in case they had bugged the whole place.  
_I can't. _I moaned. Kate had left the electrical current on, though it was only dull, and Derek and I could still change. I heard Derek sigh, before looking at me.  
_Remember when I told you that you would eventually be able to change into a full bodied wolf? _He asked me. I nodded, then realised.  
_We have… but I haven't? _I was confused. He told me that I would be able to after…  
_Because you've never tried. _He pointed out. _Try now. _  
_What do I do?_ I asked him.  
_Close your eyes and concentrate. _I shut them as tightly as I could. _Imagine it. _I did. I pictured myself as a wolf, dark as night, with eyes the colour of Derek's. _Don't fight the change. _He continued to tell me.

Seconds later, I felt fur begin to grow out of my body, and immediately, I slipped from the chains that had held me upright. With a yowl of triumph, I landed on the ground, on all four paws. I winced as I landed, but stood up tall seconds later. Derek made eyes contact with me, and we both froze when we heard someone coming. Derek stared at me.  
_Go.  
What! No, you're still stuck here Derek! I won't leave you._ I whimpered.  
_Kimberly, go get help! _As he was speaking to me, I was shifting back into my human form. When I rose back up to stare at him, I was crying.  
"I can't leave you here" My voice cracked as I spoke aloud.  
"You need to" He insisted, looking worried as the footsteps approached. I took in a deep shaky breath, and kissed him quickly, savouring it.  
"I love you" We mumbled at the same time, before I gave him one more longing look, and tore from the room.

I ran all the way home, even though my body begged me not to. When I reached my house, Mum's car was gone, meaning she had gone to work. I raced up the stairs and ran into my room, looking around wildly. When I couldn't see Scott, I ran into his room, seeing him and Stiles sitting on the bed.  
"Call it again" Scott told Stiles. They hadn't noticed me yet as I stood at the door.  
"It's not here" Stiles was annoyed, and as Scott's jaw dropped open, he turned around. "Kimberly" He muttered shocked. I stumbled to the bed and sat down, trying to catch my breath and speak, but I couldn't think straight. Scott looked up at me, but I managed to shake my head. Stiles was looking over me to make sure everything was alright, while Scott was continuing to search for his phone.  
"So you lost your phone" Stiles called. "Why don't you just get a new one?" I rolled my eyes, but then shut them tightly as I felt Derek get shocked.  
"I can't afford a new one" Scott told Stiles, annoyed. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek" Scott immediately looked back at me, but I wasn't in a state to talk.  
"A, you're not alone, you have Kimberly and I" Even as he was speaking I could hear his doubts about me. "B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead"  
"Argents plan was to get them to lead them to the alpha. They won't kill him. Besides, Kimberly's still here" Scott pointed out, still looking for his phone.  
"So just let them do what they're planning" Stiles mumbled to my brother. "They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved"  
"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek" I screeched and stared at him. No more Argents, no more Argents, ever.

"I can't protect her on my own" Scott mumbled. I shut my eyes tightly as Kate raced into my head.  
_She's back. _Derek mumbled to me. I moaned quietly, and concentrated on him trying to relieve him of the pain.  
"Which means we need to find Derek first" Scott continued. "Just help me!" He snapped at Stiles.  
"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he we trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?" Stiles finished, yelling.  
"He wasn't going to kill anyone" I cried out, looking wildly between Scott and Stiles. What if Stiles convinced him, and they refused to look for him. Scott turned to me.  
"I'm not letting him die" He reassured me. I breathed in a sigh of relief.  
"Can't you at least think about letting him die?" Stiles complained. "For me?" I growled and jumped up, staring at Stiles, but sat straight back down when Derek was shocked again. I was all over the place, terrified of Kate, frantic to find Derek, panicked of what would happen to Derek, and desperate to protect him. When a car pulled up, I sighed as it was mum.

"What?" Stiles asked us, seeing us both pause to listen.  
"Our mum just got home from work" Scott explained. I whimpered as I listened to her.  
"Hi, it's me, Melissa McCall… giving you a call." She laughed awkwardly, and I started shaking, knowing how upset she really was. I could see from the connection I had with the Alpha once more that he, as Peter, had taken her out of a date, and tried to turn her, but Scott had stopped them at the last possible second. "That always sounds really weird because of my last name McCall, so" I hated listening to this. "Yeah, um, you know I was just wondering if you wanted to reschedule dinner, or lunch, you know it doesn't have to be dinner, lunch is good" I felt a tear slips from my eye, for all the pain that was happening right as this current point in time. "Or maybe you would like to do coffee? Or maybe you're a tea drinker, I don't know. You know we could also just go out for drinks. Um, yeah, because I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out to much, after this disastrous call, feel free to um, give me a call." She ended it.  
"She okay?" Stiles asked us, seeing our expressions drop as we listened. Scott and I shook our heads. The pain coming from Derek seemed like nothing compared to what my mother was feeling.  
"She's crying" I mumbled along with Scott. Scott looked at me, walked over, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, that I quickly relaxed into.  
"Scott, you can't protect everyone" Stiles pointed out.  
"I have to" Scott mumbled. I didn't want to move.

_Are you going to torture me or are you going to talk me to death? _I could hear Derek arguing with Kate, and I instantly flinched.  
_Be careful. _I groaned at him.  
_Oh sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together? _This time, I growled aloud. She would know I was listening, even if I had gotten out, and she would know the best way to hurt me, and send me coming back to hurt her.  
_Like the time you burned my family alive, or nearly killed my mate? _Derek shot back.  
_Please be careful. _I begged him. I couldn't tell if he was listening to me or not, but hopefully he was, because I saw no good end to this situation.  
_No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had. _My anger was spilling over into Derek as I slashed at my pillows in anger. Of course I knew about their relationship, and I knew that eventually she would try to use it against me, but it still hurt.  
_But the fire thing, that was fun too. _Immediately, I howled loudly, and Derek glared at her, staring directly into her eyes with a menacing look.  
_Remember how this felt? _She asked him, bending down and licking his abs. Both Derek and I lost it, Derek stretching with all his might to try and bite her head off. My pillow had been torn to shreds.  
_Sweetheart I really don't want to torture you, I only want to torture your mate. _Kate murmured, pretending to be sad and understanding as I moaned. But then she smirked.  
_But this guy; he wants to torture you. _I heard the guy crack his knuckles and I moaned again, knowing that Derek was in for it.

"What do you mean I can't go to the formal?" Scott complained as we walked after Coach. I had one hand gripped tightly in his, trying to keep myself steady the whole time. The whole world was spinning, and pounding.  
"McCall, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team! I told them I'd rather cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player." I narrowed my eyes. That was too much information, since I could barely handle any at the moment. Besides, I was concerned with the amount of love that Coach was showing for my brother.  
"So the compromise is he can't go to the dance?" I asked Coach.  
"Yeah" Coach nodded. They had long since overlooked my grades.  
"Then I quit the team" Scott told him. It was his chance to win back Allison, I suppose, but I was planning on avoiding her for as long as possible. Coach immediately laughed in my brother's face.  
"No you don't" He shot back at my brother. "And if you show up at the dance, and I see you there, I'm going to drag you out by your teeth" Scott looked down at me, but I sighed and shook my head. Immediately, I turned to Jackson, and grabbed him by his shirt. Despite the pain that this caused me, I pressed on.

"Listen here bozo" From being the bully of me, he was now petrified. "My boyfriend and I walked into gunfire, and then got tortured to save you fricken ass" Granted, Derek was aiming to hurt him, but nonetheless, "You better do what my brother asks of you, or I swear to God, next time I won't be the one walking into it" Scott looked at me, and Stiles, who had joined seconds later, narrowed his eyes. That outburst was mostly because of Derek, and the pain that he was in. Seconds later though, the boys had shaken my reaction off, and were explaining everything to Jackson.  
"So you want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson questioned, confused.  
"I need you to" Scott corrected him.  
"Screw you" Jackson growled at him. "You know what, screw all of you, including your boyfriend" I growled threateningly at him, but a look from Scott silenced me.  
"You know they saved your life, right?" Stiles repeated what I had said earlier.  
"They left me for dead" Jackson snapped.  
"We got shot for you" Scott cried. Jackson looked smug.  
"Show me the bullet wound then" He snapped.  
"You know it healed. But hey, you can come round to the Hale house anytime to see who's missing" I snapped right back at him. Don't talk to me like that when someone that I love is in danger.  
"Convenient" Jackson mumbled.

"Just do it for Allison" Scott tried a different angle. I didn't know how tugging on Jackson's heart strings would work, as it was pretty evident that he didn't have any, but it was worth a try I suppose. "Okay, she's in serious danger; I'm talking around the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance"  
"Have her dad do it" Jackson snapped. My eyes widened and I stepped back as Kate's image popped into my head. "He's the one actually equipped to handle this" Jackson didn't see my terror.  
"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott asked. Jackson didn't give a damn.  
"Not my problem" Jackson said, heading to walk off, by I put my arm out, slamming the lockers.  
"You're her friend too" Scott told him. When he saw Jackson rolling his eyes, he spoke firmly. "You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me; you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison" Yeah, who's Aunt was a murdering arsonist that was trying to kill my mate and I. "It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott finished.  
"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked.  
"Then it's worth it" Scott shot back.  
"Not to me" Jackson replied. I sighed deeply as Jackson shot past me, getting out of the locker rooms.

"We'll I could have predicted that" I mumbled, staring and watching him go.  
"We'll, we shouldn't say I told you so, because it's not strong enough" Stiles thought that Scott was an idiot. "How about, I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever for the sake of your wolvlihood" I chuckled, but I knew that Stiles was serious.  
"I'm not done" Scott growled. Immediately, I liked where this was going. I hated death, but violence… sometimes it was a good factor to take into account when you wanted something done.  
"You're not done" Stiles mumbled, before watching as I went. "Evidently you're both not done"  
"One more thing" Scott and I said in unison as we followed Jackson out of the door. Jackson turned around to face us, and when he did, he was met with shining werewolf eyes, and sharpened werewolf teeth. Scott slammed him against the wall.

"Hey!" Jackson was terrified, running straight for Allison as soon as he spotted her. "What time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Are you okay?" Allison asked, confused.  
"Nah, I'm great. I'm just excited for the formal. With you, as friends" This was incredibly amusing to watch. "Just friends. Just friends." he repeated, with a glance to Scott, Stiles and I, who were hiding around the corner to observe the conversation. Allison laughed, and he laughed along, if be it awkwardly.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there" Stiles reassured Scott. Me, it would all depend on the severity of Kate's torture sessions.  
"I'm still going" Scott told him without a breath.  
"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"  
"Not yet" Scott shook his head.  
"Do you have a suit?" Stiles continued his questions.  
"Not yet" Scott didn't have anything, yet he was prepared.  
"Do you have a ticket to the formal?" Stiles asked. "A ride there?"  
"No" Scott answered to the former, while I answered the latter.  
"Yes, he has a ride there." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"So, your sister is going to drive you to a dance in a fugitives car, to a formal where you don't even have a suit, a date or a way in with werewolves, and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass" I chuckled. Stiles, even though he was being sarcastic, knew we would take it seriously.  
"Yeah" We nodded, smiling.  
"You going to help us?" I asked him.  
"Hell yeah" He replied with a smile.

Scott, Stiles and I all headed to Macy's, me obviously needing a dress, while Stiles and Scott were out to follow Allison. Unfortunately, this wasn't good for me, since I wanted to avoid Allison at all costs. Luck wouldn't have it my way though as I bumped right into her, carrying a dress. She looked down at me, and her eyes widened. I'm pretty sure mine were fearful, but I composed myself as quickly as I could.  
"Don't say anything" I begged her. She narrowed her eyes, unsure of what to do. "Allison, please" She didn't say anything, just walked in the opposite direction. I looked sideways, and caught the glance of Stiles, who was carrying Lydia's heap of dresses and following her around. He shot me an 'are you okay' look, and I nodded, all while biting my lip. I wasn't a fortune teller, but I didn't need to be one to see the future. There would be many storms ahead.

When I finally picked out a dress (it was a bright red dress, and obviously it was on the sale rack), I waited for Scott, and drove home with Stiles. He dropped us off, and we all ran inside. Of course, I had keeping a part of my brain on Derek, but he didn't seem to be letting me listen in to the current conversation he was having. It didn't bother me as much as it probably should of, but I was still scared with the repercussions of what had happened with Jackson, and Allison. Hours later, I piled into Scott's room, already dressed in my red dress. I wasn't trying to impress anyone; I already had someone I loved dearly.  
"This is really nice" Mum told Scott. She too, had stepped into the room to help us get ready. Scott was fixing his tie next to me in the mirror, while I was putting on makeup. "How did you avoid a" She trailed off when she opened it, seeing the duct tape idea that Stiles' and I had come up with.  
"It's not going to work is it?" Scott emerged from the bathroom, panicked.  
"No, no, no, it will work" I told him. "Don't doubt my amazing ideas" I stepped from the bathroom and went to stand next to mum.  
"No one will notice, no one legally blind" You had to excuse mum, she couldn't possibly know we had hearing better than the whole world.  
"I heard that" Scott snapped from the bathroom.

"Okay, come stand here with your sister and we can try it?" She called us in. Scott put the tuxedo jacket on. "Let's do this. See" Mum thought we looked pretty cool. "I actually think this is going to work" I felt smug.  
"Really?" Scott asked.  
"Turn" She told us. We did as she asked, and she immediately shook her head.  
"And no" She sighed.  
"Me or Scott?" I asked.  
"Scott" She answered me. I groaned, knowing his problem would be harder to solve. I had plenty of other dresses I could wear.  
"What?" He asked. Mum pointed down. I was trying not to chuckle.  
"What! I don't have time for this" Scott was pretty panicked. "I can't buy new ones! Mum what am I going to do?"  
"Okay, don't panic!" She shouted at him quickly. "Alright? Take them off. Pants off, now" Any other siblings would probably be embarrassed to change in front of one another, but Scott and I couldn't care less.

"So, are they coming here, because you two know I need the car tonight" Mum told us as she was sewing up Scott's pants.  
"No, I'm going stag. Same with Kim" Scott explained. Mum was probably relieved, no more Derek to worry about.  
"You're going alone?" Mum asked us.  
"Stag, mum, there's a difference" Scott, there really wasn't. The problem was, I had someone waiting for me. Scott had to try and win back his girl.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison" She wouldn't bring up Derek, and I wasn't really in the mood to bring him up anyway.  
"There are no other girls besides Allison" If this was a movie, hundreds of girls would have just swooned.  
"You really feel that way?" Mum looked up with a smile.  
"Can you please just keep sewing" Scott felt awkward. I didn't blame him.  
"No, no, no, no, you have time for it. Just one question" Mum told Scott. "Come here, both of you" She patted the bed. Scott immediately sat down, and I sat down on top of him.

"Do you really feel that way?" Mum asked.  
"I can't help it" Scott mumbled. "I mean, every time I look at her, I get this… this hollow feeling in my chest and it's like… it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me. It's the worst feeling I've had in my life, and I didn't know anyone could actually feel this bad" Scott struggled to find the words, but when they came from his mouth, they just didn't stop flowing.  
"I know" Mum mumbled. "Everyone knows eventually" I supposed I never would, considering I hadn't had a boyfriend before Derek, and it wasn't like I had other choices. "It does go away" Mum finished.  
"I don't want it to" Scott mumbled. I murmured in agreement. In a different way to Scott, I was feeling Derek's pain, but I was reminding me that he was still here, alive and well, even if he didn't want to tell me something.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Mum asked Scott.  
"She knows" Scott answered vaguely. Immediately, I cuffed him on the head softly.  
"Come on!" I complained. "She knows?"  
"She knows!" Mum echoed sarcastically. "Listen, dumbass, I'm going to let you in on a secret that most guys don't have a clue about, right?" Scott nodded intently. "You ready? Women love words"  
"Huh?" Scott answered lamely. I rolled my eyes.  
"You need to tell her how you feel" I mumbled.  
"Just say it" Mum laughed. "Say it again. Say it differently. Hm, learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it" I laughed quietly.  
"You know, just write it in a poem in a letter and attach it to some flowers" I joked. That wouldn't be happening with Derek.  
"Carve it in a tree, or on the sidewalk with cement, a tattoo on your arm" Mum continued to list of things.  
"Mum, really?" Scott asked.  
"No, not really" Mum rolled her eyes. Derek had a triskele tattoo on his back, I recalled silently.

"Just tell her the truth" I told Scott. Even though he was talking about Allison, someone who was posing a massive threat to my happiness. It didn't mean that Scott, my twin brother, didn't deserve to be happy.  
"Anything and everything you want" Mum nodded.  
"Everything?" Scott echoed.  
"But when you do, I'd keep that buttoned" I rolled my eyes. That was never going to happen, and mum knew it.  
"Here you go" She told him, stepping out of the room. Scott turned to me.  
"Derek's car is around the corner" I told him.

We got to the school, and immediately, Scott and I jumped onto the roof, thinking that it was going to be the easiest way in without a ticket, and also the easiest way to avoid Coach. We crept quietly, as I tried to talk to Derek. But he wasn't listening to me. We managed to sneak in, and we headed for the piano, thinking it was the easiest place to hide, and to see. Scott could see out into the crowd, and he was waiting for Allison to show up, while I was concentrating on trying to talk to Derek. When Scott froze suddenly, I followed his gaze, and flinched, gripping his arm.  
"Oh my god, not here, not now" I mumbled, upset. Scott climbed up the steps and I followed him, trying to contact Derek.  
_Kimberly!_ Finally, he answered me.  
_I've been trying to talk to you for ages! _I complained.  
_Not now. _Derek silenced me. _They know about Scott. _Instantly my eyes widened, and I went to tell Scott, but he had problems of his own. He was running from Coach, who had found him.  
"Danny" I mumbled to him, hoping he would hear me.  
"Danny?" He echoed to me quietly.  
"Danny" I repeated. Finally, he understood what I meant. I laughed as Coach made the mistake of signalling them out, but my mind was on other things. I now needed to concentrate on finding Scott, and keeping him safe. Finally, I spotted and Allison leaving the room.

When I saw them heading out onto the bus, I jumped on top of it, trying to keep control of the situation. I was terrified that Scott was going to get killed, hurt… Allison ran onto the bus and Scott stood outside, staring at her. When he went to move inside, two cars pulled up, blocking the exits. There was no way I could help him now. Inside the window of one car, was Chris Argent. He looked up at me, and I stared at him, daring him to do it with my gaze. When the cars revved, I knew he had made a decision. When the car's flew towards one another, I screeched.  
"Jump!" There was no point telling Allison now. When Scott had jumped, the exhilaration, the pumping of the heart... It had turned him into a werewolf.

* * *

Please tell me you guys have seen the newest trailer! (The one from ). So many talking points I don't even know where to begin, besides the fact that it is currently 7am on my Sunday morning, and I got up to watch the damn trailer because that is how much of a massive fan I am (or, you could argue, a privilege of being in Australia). Let's just say, other people might not be so glad that I did, considering that when I don't get sleep, I could quite possibly land a role for Mean Girls 3. But the trailers pretty cool, though you did have to go through hell to get to it. I tried last night, from 5pm till 11pm, and even then I didnt have the code until someone told me this morning. If you guys haven't seen it (though I will assume you have) PM me and I'll give you the link with the codes.

Anyway, Happy Wolf Sundayish or Saturday depending on where you are.


	20. Code Breaker

When Chris beeped the car, Scott immediately jumped onto the roof with me. Growling, confused, upset, and angry, I shifted into a full bodied wolf, the first time I had in front of anyone but Derek. Chris stared at me from the car, but Scott and I just ran into the woods. I followed Scott into the woods as he just ran, trying to get control of himself. When he fell to the ground, I knew he had, but he was in so much pain. I whimpered, and nosed him with my muzzle, trying to get him to stand up. Scott finally got up, and walked away again, glancing back at me to make sure I was following. At the edge of the woods, I changed back into my human form and stood again him. We both continued on, until we arrived at Scott's boss' place. Scott sat in the corner, holding his knees to his chest, while I tried to concentrate on everything that had happened.  
_Derek.  
I'm here. _He told me.  
_They know._ Even thinking, my voice cracked.  
_That's okay; they were going to work it out eventually anyway. _He pointed out to me. I sighed and didn't reply. It didn't help, it couldn't help me think. When all the dogs in the next room started howling and yowling, Scott looked to me, and I just stared back at him, worried.

"We need to find Derek." It turned out that the dogs were nothing, just barking at things that were non-existent.  
"I can't remember where he is" I mumbled. Scott stared at me, as I closed my eyes. "All I can remember from running out, is that it's dark, and…" My voice cracked and I looked away. Scott sighed, and grabbed my hand.  
"Don't worry" He reassured me, beginning to pull me from the animal clinic. "I have another idea" His idea was to climb on top of a rock (possibly for dramatic flair) and howl. Hopefully then, Derek would howl back, hearing it. Scott stared at me, and went to do it, but I shook my head.  
"Let me do it" I told him quickly.  
"What?" Scott was confused.  
"He's my mate, and it's partially my fault that he's in this mess. Let me do it" I repeated. Scott nodded and got out of the way. I climbed up, and he rested behind me, as I stared at the moon, and gathered the air in my lungs.  
"Together" I mumbled under my breath.  
"Together" He agreed. All that was left to do, was howl.

Scott and I stepped off the rock, knowing that the best thing to do now was get to cover. We waited a few seconds, and I almost hissed in annoyance when Derek didn't reply, but then he did. Without even waiting for Scott, I set off in the direction of his howl. Scott followed me as we ran through the forest. Halfway through, We both changed into wolves, and I growled under my breath. Finally, Scott stopped me, and we both stood up, creeping at the edge of the trees. I then began to remember, everything. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. It was like I could sense danger, and I wasn't allowed to speak. Scott continued to look around, so I patted him on the back, signalling for him to follow me, and begun to creep through the tree's to where I knew Derek was. The gate was there, and Scott pushed it open. We stepped through, the room dimly lit with lights, and I immediately gripped onto Scott's arm. Finally, we came to the door. But Derek wasn't alone.  
"Ready to have some more fun?" It was the guy that Kate had sent in to hurt him. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help" The guy had a baseball ball. I growled under my breath quietly. "I need to warn you, I used to play in college" The guy continued. Derek immediately grabbed the bad with his hand.  
"I brought a little help to" He told the man. The guy turned around, straight to face me.  
"Hello" I smiled, before growling and punching him in the face.

Derek weakly ripped off the electrical wiring. "Kimberly, help me with this one" He told me. I went to step forward, but Scott grabbed my arm.  
"No" He told me, staring right in my face. I struggled to get free, but I couldn't, and I wouldn't hurt my brother.  
"What?" Derek asked, confused.  
"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter" Scott continued.  
"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked. He was agitated, mostly because he was stuck.  
"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them" Scott told him. That probably wasn't the best idea, Derek didn't like the Argents.  
"So what!" He yelped. I was right, he very strongly disliked them.  
"So tell me how to stop him" Scott told him forcibly.  
"You can't!" Derek screeched at him. "Alright? I don't know when Kate's coming back" I flinched and Derek cast a glance at me, "So just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" He was screaming at Scott.

"Promise me that you'll help me" Scott didn't let up.  
"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh! For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing! You're not in love Scott, you're 16 years old! You're a child!" I stared at him.  
_Does that apply to me too than? _I was pissed off. Derek looked at me, still angry, but he knew that he had said the wrong thing.  
"Maybe you're right" Scott mumbled while I refused to look at him. "But I know something you don't" This sentence made me turn back around to my brother, confused. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Scott asked. "He lied" Scott was unravelling a piece of paper, probably from Deaton's clinic. "Remember this?" He asked, showing Scott the paper.

"This is what bought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott asked.  
"Where did you get that" Derek was confused, and angry.  
"My boss told me, three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?" When Derek stayed silent, Scott took it as a yes. "Peter's nurse" I almost groaned in frustration. "They brought your sister here, so Peter could kill her, and become the alpha. And that's why you're going to help me!" Derek grabbed hold of the chains. Scott thought that was a no, but I knew what it really meant. "Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other chain." He told my mate. There was no need, because seconds later, the chain broke, and Derek was standing on his feet.  
"I'll help you" Derek told Scott.

Derek leant on my as we walked him out of the underground place. I was still annoyed, but there would be time for that later, when nothing was happening. Right now, we had the problem of the alpha to deal with.  
"Hold on, hold on" Derek had stopped walking. I had an arm around his waist, and he was holding onto my hand, since it was out of Scott's view. He wasn't one for public displays of affection. "Something doesn't feel right" He told Scott and I. I turned to look at him.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
"I don't know" he told me, looking. "It's kind of like it was …"  
Immediately I stopped him. "Don't say to easy, people say to easy, and bad things happen" Derek rolled his eyes at me, so I stared up at him.  
"Do you think, finding you was easy? Do you think feeling you in pain, was easy? Do you think that you talking to Kate was easy? None of this has been easy!" I snapped at him. He looked down at me, and brushed my check with his fingers, while I held back a choked sob. To many emotions.  
"Fine" He mumbled to me, and I sighed with gratitude. "You're right" I let out a sigh of relief. But then, of course, arrows had to come flying at me and Derek. They hit Derek, but whatever they did to him happened to me as well, so I immediately dropped to the floor, in pain, but trying to get the arrows out of my mate. He looked at me.  
"Cover your eyes!" He yelped. I did as he said, closing them into his chest, before looking up again and trying to help him. I managed to the get the one in his leg out, while he got the one in his chest out. He groaned in pain, and I whimpered, but I still ushered him to his feet. He got to Scott, and started dragging him along.  
"Natural talent" I heard Kate mutter to Allison. What a surprise.

We moved with no fluency what so ever, and finally, the pain was too much for Derek. "Scott, Kim, go!" He yelped at us.  
_We either live together or die together. _I growled at him in my head. He stared at me, but seeing my dead serious look, he nodded. I had repeated those very words quite a few times in the last few days.  
"Allison I can explain." Scott tried as Allison advanced towards him.  
"Stop lying!" Allison snapped at him. "For once stop lying" I gripped on to Derek's hand and moved closer to him.  
"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything" Scott tried to explain. "Because everything that I said, everything that I did…"  
"Was to protect me" Allison cut him off.  
"Yes" Scott nodded.  
"I don't believe you" Allison told him. If you could hear a heartbreak, Scott's would be doing that, right now.

"Oh, thank god! Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself" Kate came from the shadows.  
"You, you said we were just going to catch them" Allison mumbled.  
"We did that, and now were going to kill them" Immediately, she shot Derek, and we were both down. Down, but not dead.  
_I'll be fine in a few minutes. _He told me. Neither of us had the energy to listen to the conversations that were going on around us, we only had the energy to conserve ourselves so that we could heal. It was really Derek that had coped the battering.  
_Did you mean what you said? _I asked him.  
_Down there? _He asked me.  
_Yeah. _I needed to know.  
_No, Kimberly, I really do love you. _He told me. I sighed, but leaned back into him, content.

"I know what you did" When I was finally able to concentrate, I heard Chris come along. I flinched. "Put the gun down" Chris told his sister. She was probably aiming at Scott, but I couldn't turn around, since we were meant to be dead.  
"I did what I was told to do" Kate told him.  
_There's something you need to know. _Derek told me quickly.  
_Can't this wait? _Iasked him. We were trying to prevent a murder and he wanted to stop and smell the roses.  
_No. There's a reason why I stopped letting you listen, Kimberly. _I listened to him. _I let Kate burn down my house, because I told her everything._ He blamed himself.  
_No Derek, that wasn't your fault. You can put whatever blame onto yourself that you want, but I don't think that it was ever your fault that your house burned down._ I heard him sigh.  
_Thanks. _He mumbled to me.  
"No one asked you to murder innocent people" Chris snapped back at Kate. "There were children in that house, ones who were human." Derek had a massive family, I already knew that. "Look and what you're doing, you're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy, having already killed his sister and her mate. There's no proof they spilled human blood" Chris snapped. "We go by the code" He finished.  
"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" Chris murmured.  
"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison mumbled. Kate continued to hold the gun at Scott.  
"Put the gun down" Chris told her, before shooting off his weapon to the nearby tree "Before I put you down" He finished.  
"Get into the woods" Derek growled at me softly. I nodded, and jumped up, waiting for him to follow which he did, seconds later. "Stay away from the fighting" he told me. "We're not strong enough" I heard gun shots go off, and heard every groaning as Peter had apparently arrived. We heard them run into the house, and I immediately took off after them. Derek growled lowly, but followed.

When I walked in, Peeta slashed his claws across Kate's throat, leading her to fall to the ground, unmoving and completely still. Allison choked out a sob as she stared at her aunt in shock, while Scott ran into the room. My brother growled, willing to protect her, while Derek and I stepped forward, completely fine.  
"Run" I growled at Allison. At the same time, all three of us ran at Peter, who simply pushed as off. Derek got up first to run at him, but he simply pushed him into the roof. I went next, fly kicking him in the face, but I quickly got pushed back. Scott was next, jumping on his back, but Peter simply flipped him over. Derek growled, and managed to push him back, but then got punched in the back for his efforts. Scott leaped at him, and Peter batted him away. His face was beginning to morph into the full alpha that he could become, and I was watching from the side with worried eyes. Derek leaped on top of the tables and ran at Peter, but Peter pushed him off. At the same time, Scott and I roared and leaped at him, managing to sandwich him in-between us so that he was unable to get out. When I felt him move, I leaped away, and Scott slammed him into the wall. Scott managed to give him another kick after that, but Peter had had enough, and turned around to scratch. He got Scott in a throat lock, and I went to help, but Scott punched him in the face until he threw my bother across the room.  
_Kimberly, get back. _Derek told me worriedly. I immediately retreated towards him, back outside of the house.

We watched from the forest edges, ready to intervene if necessary. Scott had jumped away from the alpha, and just when it looked like Peter was going to jump at him again, Stiles and Jackson showed up. They threw what looked like one of Lydia's explosive thingy's, but the alpha suddenly caught it.  
"Oh damn" Stiles murmured under his breath. Scott began scrambling.  
"Allison!" He shouted, throwing her the bow. She caught it, aimed, and fired, directly hitting the target that she was meant to. The bottle exploded into flames, and they caught fire onto his hand. Peter yelped and howled, but there was nothing he could do to put it out. Jackson had another in his hands, so he threw it as well, and more of Peter burst into flames. The alpha ran towards Allison, just Scott saw it coming.  
"No" He screeched, kicking it in the gut. Immediately after, Peter fell to the floor.

Derek immediately looked to me, and I hugged him tightly, but kept staring after Peter. No one else had noticed the steady beating of his heart. I looked up at Derek, and he nodded, going to step towards Peter. I followed behind him, not letting go of his hands. Derek's breathing was irregular, probably trying not to change. I didn't blame him. He stepped over Peter, one leg either side of him, while I stayed on his right, staring right into his uncles eyes.  
"Wait!" Scott yelped. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" Scott pointed out. Derek closed his eyes, trying not to do it.  
_It's not my decision to make. _I told him when he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead" Scott was pleading. "Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" He finished. I kissed Derek's cheek lightly and stepped back.  
"You've already decided" Of course, Peter had to open his big mouth and talk. "I can smell it on you" He growled. Immediately after he had spoken, Derek slashed his throat. Everyone stared forward with wide and wild eyes, while I closed mine, trying to stop the world from spinning. When I opened them again, Peter had stopped breathing.  
"I'm the alpha now" Derek growled, turning to look at everyone. He then made eye contact with me, and I my eyes glowed, and I could almost feel them changing colour to match Derek's. The power that rushed through me was worrying, and I had to grip onto my mate to make sure that I didn't fall over.

Everyone left, beside Derek and I, who hid upstairs in the loft until the police had finished their work. He seemed pretty proud of his new abilities, where as I was indifferent to them. We cuddled together upstairs in the corner of a room, just thinking, when we both heard the door open.  
"Derek!" It was Jackson. "Derek" He growled again when we didn't answer. Derek got up, and walked to him, making sure to stay in the dark. I stayed behind, just out of sight, but I could still see everything. "I helped you" Jackson was beginning to plead his case. "I helped save you, and Kimberly" It wasn't without a little bit of persuasion beforehand, but it was true. Derek walked into the light, and I walked beside him. "You got, what you wanted" Jackson yowled up at him. "You got what you wanted" He repeated. "Now it's my turn to get what I want" Derek stared down, debating it. He turned to me, and I gave the slightest nod, but it was enough for him to jump down the stairs towards Jackson. Derek just smiled as Jackson looked scared, and bit into him, creating another werewolf in Beacon Hills.


	21. Note

Hope you all enjoyed the story. The next one will be called Hunted. Thankyou all so much for reading, and I've really enjoyed reading your reviews, trying to make my story more enjoyable. Hunted should be out sometime this week, and unless I get eaten by a dinosaur it will be. Just keep checking back on my profile page.

Thanks Guys xx


End file.
